<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Absolución by AbelCiffer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938393">Absolución</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelCiffer/pseuds/AbelCiffer'>AbelCiffer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelCiffer/pseuds/AbelCiffer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El Hotel Hazbin ha conseguido permanecer abierto durante catorce años. Lamentablemente el costo de su aparente éxito ha recaído en una de las personas más importantes para Charlie, dejándola sin otra alternativa más que aceptar los errores que cometió en el pasado para poder continuar con su objetivo: Que los demonios logren redimirse de sus pecados.</p><p>Sin embargo, un nuevo problema surge cuando los pecadores en el infierno, contrario a su naturaleza, han empezado a tener descendencia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie/Seviathian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nadie tiene la culpa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic en este fandom. Debo admitir que me siento un poco nerviosa.</p><p>Hago algunas aclaraciones respecto al contenido.</p><p>Uno, Rosella es creación de May Rodríguez en el grupo de los chupapitos en Facebook. Ella hizo me hizo el favor de prestármela, así como algunos detalles de los cómics que hace para mi historia. Si deseas ver su trabajo sugiero lo busques en el grupo. Ella no publica más que ahí y en Wattpad con el seudónimo Shnmctsh.</p><p>Dos, soy multishiper y me encantan las ships bien raras, así que sí, encontrarán parejas muy extrañas.</p><p>Tres, hice varios dibujos sobre este fic. Tengo cuentas en Facebook, Twitter e Instagram con el mismo seudónimo, Abel Ciffer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Se puede ignorar la realidad, pero no se pueden ignorar las consecuencias de ignorar la realidad”.</em>
</p>
<p>—Ayn Rand.</p>
<p>Cuando abrió los ojos las sombras se habían esfumado. Tomó un par de segundos diferenciar la penumbra de su habitación de la de su sueño, pero cuando lo logró se sentó en la cama. Dio un largo bostezo, oyendo el ding-dong de la campanilla del reloj en su mesa.</p>
<p>Algo sucedería.</p>
<p>Siempre que soñaba era por eso y si se despertaba antes de que sonara la alarma significaba que sería importante. No era presunción. Ya lo había comprobado en muchas ocasiones, como cuando su tía Hellsa intentó asesinar a su madre o cuando el rey vino a visitarlos inesperadamente cuando él cumplió cinco años</p>
<p>—Buenos días, señorito —saludó Purga al entrar. Purga era una demonia canario de largas patas y alas como brazos, las plumas de su cola sólo se comparaban con las de su cabeza pues eran grandes y de un hermoso color dorado. Tenía un pico y ojos negros con frondosas pestañas rojas. Era una de sus tres sirvientas, un “regalo” de su abuelo cuando cumplió tres años—. Elija lo que se pondrá para hoy mientras preparo su baño. Su señora madre me ha pedido que le recuerde que su ropa no sea “del todo formal”. Después de todo será una pequeña salida.</p>
<p>Purga había muerto durante la Edad Media. Había sido la hija bastarda de un señor menor y para evitar un escándalo la regalaron a otra familia acaudalada. Trabajó durante toda su vida como sirvienta de las hijas de su nueva familia y murió cuando, tras años de abusos y humillaciones, envenenó no sólo a sus abusadores sino a todo el pueblo cuando sustituyó hojas de laurel por hojas de adelfa en los suministros. El tribunal la encontró culpable al ser la única sobreviviente y la colgaron en un patíbulo.  </p>
<p>—¿Dónde está Plaga?</p>
<p>—Ella está ayudando a su madre a arreglarse —respondió Purga quitándole el cobertor de encima para apurarlo. Él entendió por lo que bajó de prisa para abrir el inmenso armario al lado izquierdo de la cama—. Me alegra servir a un señorito tan educado como usted. Llenaré de burbujas la tina para que disfrute su baño.</p>
<p>—¿Puedo canjearlo por un sándwich de gelatina para la cena? —preguntó tomando una camisa de mangas largas de color azul oscuro y unos pantalones cortos. Él habría escogido algo formal como lo que usaba su padre, pero no quería contrariar a su señora madre—. ¿Sabes si madre me permitirá ponerme el sombrero de padre?</p>
<p>—Respondiendo a sus preguntas, sí puede canjearlo por un sándwich de gelatina sólo le pido que procure no dejar migajas. Y sí, su señor padre dejó su sombrero para que pudiera usarlo con la condición de que obedeciera a Lady Von Eldrich en todo momento.</p>
<p>Él tenía una expresión reservada, poco podía apreciarse si estaba feliz por las respuestas. Sus sonrisas eran esporádicas, un gesto que rara vez tenía, pero no era porque estuviera triste sino por su habitual carácter tranquilo.</p>
<p>—Genial —dijo.</p>
<p>Cuando Purga terminó de preparar la tina, él entró al cuarto de baño. Era una habitación tan grande como su alcoba con azulejos en tonos verdes y rosas. La tina estaba cerca de un gran ventanal, y aunque había canjeado las burbujas por un sándwich, Purga las había añadido de todas maneras. Él se quitó la ropa de dormir y entró en la espaciosa bañera, demasiado grande para un niño de 7 años.</p>
<p>—¿Sabes algo sobre el lugar al que iremos, Purga? —preguntó a la vez que se tallaba los brazos. Purga se encargaba de su cabeza, ya que era el lugar más difícil de lavar por sus cuernos—. Madre sólo me ha dicho que saldremos, pero no a dónde.</p>
<p>—Me parece que Lady Von Eldrich quiere mantenerlo en secreto —dijo Purga acariciando con delicadeza los pequeños cuernos del niño. Eran especialmente sensibles y a veces era fácil lastimarlo si los tocabas con mucha fuerza—. Por lo que sé es por una ocasión especial. Lord Von Eldrich estuvo de acuerdo cuando ella le informó de esta salida y ayudó a prepararlo todo.</p>
<p>—No es que me queje, pero es extraño, ¿sabes? Madre prefiere quedarse en casa y no le interesa el mundo exterior salvo lo poco que padre comparte con ella cuando cenamos —mencionó cerrando los ojos cuando Purga le echó agua para enjuagarlo.</p>
<p>—Bueno, ella tiene sus razones, mi señorito, y no soy nadie para cuestionarla. Ahora, hay que terminar. Su señora madre quiere aprovechar el día.</p>
<p>Purga lo cubrió con una toalla larga y lo colocó sobre un banquillo para que él se secara. El espejo frente a él le mostró su apariencia, nada inusual en un niño que había nacido en el Infierno como él. Tenía la piel de un tono cenizo que hacia contraste con su cabello blanco con dos franjas rojas en las puntas, en la parte superior sobresalían dos pequeños cuernos. Sus ojos tenían sus pupilas claras y la esclerótica roja. Su rostro era redondito, típico de los niños pequeños, y su sonrisa todavía no mostraba todos los colmillos que tendría en su adultez.</p>
<p>—Le colocaré la loción para sus cuernos. No se mueva, por favor.</p>
<p>Tabris Von Eldrich se aferró a las esquinas de su toalla a esperar que el tormento iniciara. La loción mantenía sus cuernos humectados y reducía la comezón, por lo que aguantaría su incómoda aplicación por los beneficios. Purga era gentil con sus manos, pero hasta el mínimo toque era algo que podía sentir en todo el cuerpo.</p>
<p>Cuando finalizó, Purga lo volvió a cargar para ponerlo sobre la cama. Tabris empezó a vestirse con el conjunto que había elegido mientras ella regresaba a limpiar el baño. Ninguno tardó demasiado. Su rutina nunca tomaba mucho tiempo y Tabris sabía que Purga nunca se atrevería a importunar a su madre con algo tan horrible como la impuntualidad. Así que en menos de media hora estuvieron listos para dirigirse al comedor.</p>
<p>—¿Qué crees que suceda? —preguntó Tabris caminando al lado de Purga en el largo y desierto pasillo de la mansión Von Eldrich.</p>
<p>—¿Qué soñó esta vez, señorito? —preguntó sabiendo de la habilidad de Tabris para predecir eventos importantes.</p>
<p>—En mi sueño no había nada más que sombras. Se movían alrededor sin tocarme, algunas fueron familiares, otras muy aterradoras. El día en que tía Hellsa intentó asesinar a mi madre soñé con ojos furiosos que trataban de fulminar a una polilla. Entonces ¿qué significarán las sombras?</p>
<p>—Su señor padre no permitirá que nada malo le pase a usted o a su madre. Lady Hellsa lo aprendió por las malas. No puedo saber qué significan las sombras, pero sea lo que sea, no hay que tener miedo.  </p>
<p>—Gracias, Purga.</p>
<p>—Vivo para servirle, mi señorito Tabris.</p>
<p>El comedor era un espacio considerablemente pequeño en comparación con las otras habitaciones. Había una gran mesa rectangular cubierta con un mantel verde. Sentada en una de las puntas, una mujer se entretenía revisando el periódico de ese día. Su piel era más oscura que la de Tabris y su cabello blanco no tenía franjas rojas sino rosas y le llegaba a los hombros. Su flequillo cubría la mitad izquierda de su rostro donde le faltaba un ojo. El ojo que le quedaba tenía la esclerótica en rosa y la pupila blanca. Su delgado cuerpo revelaba curvas delicadas con el vestido negro con hombros descubiertos que había elegido para ese día; las medias oscuras añadían elegancia a su atuendo.</p>
<p>—Madre —dijo Tabris caminando rápidamente hacia ella. Ella levantó la vista para recibirlo con una sonrisa y acariciarle la cabeza con gentileza cuando estuvo a su alcance—. Te ves guapa.</p>
<p>—Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien —pronunció acomodando el flequillo de Tabris con suavidad—. Espero que mi hijo se haya comportado cuando le pusiste la loción, Purga.</p>
<p>—El señorito fue cordial como siempre, mi señora —respondió Purga con orgullo.</p>
<p>—Bien —sonrió levemente—. Plaga está en la cocina ahora, ¿podrías checarla? Sigue sin comprender que salvadoreña no es lo mismo que mexicana y no quiero que le ponga picante a la comida.</p>
<p>—Me encargaré —hizo una corta reverencia y se marchó.</p>
<p>Tabris tomó el lugar al lado de su madre y le preguntó qué nuevas noticias había. Purga no tardó en regresar con un carrito lleno de comida. Detrás de ella venía Plaga, una demonio cucaracha a la que no le quedaba bien el uniforme de sirvienta. Tenía seis patas y ningún brazo, sus largas antenas servían para compensar este “defecto” y sus dos grandes ojos negros ocupaban casi todo el espacio de su cabeza. A diferencia de Purga, Plaga era una sirvienta que no tenía reparos en olvidar los protocolos de servidumbre. Nadie conocía el origen de Plaga sólo que sus habilidades eran temibles, pero Tabris nunca la había visto pelear.</p>
<p>—¡Buenos días, mi lindo muchachito! —exclamó Plaga corriendo hacia él para detenerse justo a tiempo, antes de tocar sus cuernos—. ¡Oh, lo siento, casi lo olvidó! Juro que ayer creí que tus astas habían crecido finalmente. Recuerdo que los niños crecían muy rápido cuando estaba viva, a lo mejor sólo era mi impresión… como sea, no olvides llevar comida, mucha comida. Preparé dos paquetes para que estés a salvo.</p>
<p>—Muchas gracias, Plaga —asintió el niño seriamente—. Cuando me dijiste que me comerían a besos en cuanto me vieran, pensé que estaba perdido.</p>
<p>Tabris solía tomarse las cosas literalmente. Por lo que Plaga solía confundir al pequeño con simples expresiones. Purga miró a su señora, pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza. Tabris era un niño, y aunque estaban en el infierno, todavía había espacio para un poco de ingenuidad.</p>
<p>—Las pondré en el auto, seguro que Penuria no me dirá que no cuando le diga para qué son —informó Plaga sacando dos paquetes detrás de la coraza en su espalda donde mantenía ocultas a sus alas—. Si alguien amenaza con comerte a besos, le tiras uno de estos a la cara y te echas a correr, ¿entendido?</p>
<p>—Así lo haré.</p>
<p>Purga evitó suspirar y se limitó a ver a Plaga salir.</p>
<p>—A veces me preguntó por qué la mantiene a su servicio, mi señora, Plaga no es más que una molestia.</p>
<p>—Ella es leal a nuestra familia y no pagaré su lealtad echándola de aquí.</p>
<p>Purga sintió una profunda devoción por Lady Von Eldrich. La mayoría de las familias de la nobleza demoniaca poco tenían de <em>nobleza</em>. Ninguna dudaría en degollar o deshacerse de la servidumbre que no le pareciera útil. Por eso se sentía afortunada de servir a los Von Eldrich, especialmente a ella y a su hijo.</p>
<p>—Ya es hora —informó Lady Von Eldrich cuando acabó su desayuno—. Tabris, hay que irnos.</p>
<p>—Sí, madre —se limpió las comisuras de los labios y le agradeció a Purga por la comida.</p>
<p>Purga se atrevió a romper el protocolo, acariciando la mejilla de Tabris con sumo cariño.</p>
<p>—Tenga un buen viaje, señorito, y no olvide no quitarse el sombrero de Lord Von Eldrich.</p>
<p>—Jamás —prometió Tabris con una pequeñísima sonrisa.</p>
<p>-o-o-o-o-</p>
<p>El armonioso sonido del piano de Chopin no consiguió reducir su nerviosismo. Miró por quinceava vez el reloj para verificar que no estuviera averiado; uno de sus huéspedes tenía por costumbre romper cada reloj porque le recordaban su estresante rutina de cuando estaba vivo.</p>
<p>Aún no era la hora.</p>
<p>Tenía tiempo para dar otra checada al hotel para asegurar que estuviera perfecto para ese día. Salió de su oficina para rondar los pasillos y confirmar que los huéspedes permanecerían casi todo el día en su habitación o saldrían a la ciudad para pasear. La depuración anual había sido el día anterior, y aunque el Hotel Hazbin contaba con la protección de varios demonios poderosos ahora, los sentimientos aprensivos habituales no habían podido evitarse. Charlie había optado por permitir que sus huéspedes escogieran su manera de quitarse el estrés mientras no rompieran las reglas principales de buena conducta.  </p>
<p>El Hotel Hazbin llevaba abierto casi catorce años. Del lado positivo había conseguido prevalecer frente a situaciones complicadas. Del lado negativo todavía no tenían éxito. Los clientes habían demostrado una mejoría, pero hasta el momento ninguno había recibido el honor de la absolución. En este punto, Charlie, como creadora del proyecto, no sabía qué más hacer. Sus padres no habían querido ayudarla a dar ese paso, arguyendo que aún no comprendía del todo las bases del perdón divino y cómo ganarlo; Charlie había estado segura que un buen comportamiento era suficiente, pero tras años de incertidumbre ya no sentía tanta confianza.</p>
<p>Se detuvo a mirarse en un espejo cerca del vestíbulo. Había cambiado desde sus primeros días como la dueña del hotel. La jovialidad había sido sustituida por madurez, incluso había cambiado su peinado por uno más reservado y su ropa por algo más clásico, aunque los colores seguían siendo los mismos.</p>
<p><em>“¿Seguiré gustándole con esta apariencia?”</em>, se acomodó un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja, sintiendo esas cosquillas en su estómago al recordar las ocasiones en que <em>ella</em> mencionó lo mucho que le gustaba cuando lo hacía. Tan pronto como lo pensó, se sintió miserable. <em>“Deja de ser egoísta. Lo que le hiciste fue imperdonable, tendrías suerte de que no te odie”.</em></p>
<p>Bajó al vestíbulo donde encontró a dos clientes finalizando una discusión de a dónde irían ese día. Al parecer la zona norte había ganado popularidad por los bares que recientemente abrieron. Charlie les deseó que la pasaran bien y no fue necesario que les recordara que no se metieran en problemas, esos dos eran de sus huéspedes más prometedores.</p>
<p>Cuando se quedó sola se contentó con sentarse un momento en la que había sido la antigua barra de Husk. Charlie sonrió con nostalgia, recordando los años felices en los que el demonio gato había servido tragos a los pecadores que llegaban creyendo que él escucharía sus problemas. En la actualidad Husk tenía su propio negocio, y aunque a veces visitaba el hotel, prefería mantenerse alejado debido a… ciertas circunstancias.</p>
<p>Charlie soltó un gran suspiro.</p>
<p><em>“Tal vez sea tiempo de que yo también siga adelante”</em>, pensó mirando el pequeño calendario en forma de cerdito pegado en la parte trasera. Cuando vio la fecha hizo cálculos y no pudo sino sorprenderse. <em>“Han pasado casi ocho años desde ese día… para bien o para mal, lo nuestro terminó. Quizás debería dejar que Angel me presente unos amigos…”.</em></p>
<p>Charlie nunca podría olvidar lo que pasó en <em>esa</em> depuración. La imagen se le aparecía en sueños, a veces era tan espontaneo que salía cuando menos lo esperaba aun estando despierta. Charlie conocía bien los horrores que se practicaban en el Infierno, pero lo que pasó ese día conseguía erizarle la piel siempre.</p>
<p><em>“Y aun así lo perdoné y dejé que siguiera trabajando conmigo”</em>, había estado tan desesperada de perder al único ser con suficiente poder para defender el hotel (aunque fuera sólo para divertirse) que no tuvo más remedio que acceder a lo que pareció la mejor opción en el momento.</p>
<p>A menudo Charlie se cuestionaba si lo mejor había sido lo correcto.</p>
<p>Había una fotografía colocada cerca de los licores más extraños que Husk había dejado como un regalo. En la imagen estaba el equipo principal, aquellos con los que abrió el hotel. Angel se recargaba en los hombros de un gruñón Husk, mientras Niffty parecía brincar alrededor de Alastor, y Charlie tenía a Vaggie sostenida por la cintura. Todos se veían felices, justo como en la actualidad…</p>
<p>Y eso cambiaría una vez más.</p>
<p>No quería repetir la misma tragedia, pero Vaggie tenía el derecho de querer aclarar la situación, especialmente con la forma tan apresurada en la que Charlie decidió resolverlo todo en ese entonces. Charlie sabía que tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias de su miedo e inmadurez, pero no había imaginado que sería la misma Vaggie quien daría ese paso.</p>
<p>Había sido una llamada inesperada. Escuchar la voz de Vaggie luego de ocho años de incomunicación fue impactante y lo fue aún más su propuesta. El acuerdo había estipulado que no volvieran a verse jamás, pero ella le había asegurado que Lucifer lo había permitido con la condición de que no intentara romper el trato inicial. Charlie no sabía cómo Vaggie había logrado convencer a su padre aunque intuía que Seviathian había tenido algo que ver.</p>
<p>No había esperado que él estuviera de acuerdo con Vaggie, considerando el inicio brusco que había tenido su matrimonio, ¿eso habría cambiado en estos años? Charlie no estaba segura de querer obtener una respuesta.</p>
<p>Como fuera, Vaggie había decidido visitar el Hotel Hazbin una vez más. Charlie había tenido que informar a Angel y a Husk sobre esto aunque no quisiera. Husk no había dudado en negarse, quizás porque sabía un poco de lo que había ocurrido, quizás porque no le interesaba ahora que tenía una familia y negocio propios que atender, pero Angel era un asunto aparte. Él y Vaggie habían formado una extraña amistad y él había resentido mucho que ella se fuera sin ninguna explicación y en circunstancias tan extrañas.</p>
<p>Charlie sintió que se formaba un nudo apretado en su pecho.</p>
<p>Cuando Angel se enterara de lo que pasó tenía la certeza que no querría estar cerca de ella. Iba a ser difícil, a lo mejor por eso Vaggie había resuelto volver luego de tantos años, aún tenía pendientes que resolver. Habría sido fácil continuar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si lo que le pasó a Vaggie sólo fuera parte de una horrible pesadilla… pero no era correcto. Por años Charlie se había salvado de la peor parte y ya era hora que pagara el precio de sus decisiones.</p>
<p>—Hola, mejillas suaves, ¿flagelándote desde temprano?</p>
<p>—¡Angel! —saltó del susto, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba. Volteó hacia atrás donde su amigo, Angel Dust, un demonio araña y ex actor porno, mantenía uno de sus pares de brazos en su cadera y el otro cruzado sobre su mullido pecho—. ¿D-Desde cuando estás aquí?</p>
<p>—No llegaría tarde a esto, nena —señaló Angel tomando asiento a su lado—. Quiero ser el primero en decirle a Vaggie que es jodidamente maleducado irse sin despedirse del mejor amigo que puede tener en este lugar y que casarse con el ex de su novia no es de buenos amigos.</p>
<p>—Eh… recuerda que… —carraspeó—. Recuerda que ella viene a aclarar eso. Créeme que no es un asunto simple, Angel.</p>
<p>—Eso lo decidiré yo —espetó Angel—. ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue para Rosella aceptar que no volvería a ver a su tía favorita de nuevo? Estuvo inconsolable por semanas, incluso meses.</p>
<p>—Lamento eso —dijo Charlie sintiendo mucho pesar. Recordaba bien la carita llorosa de Rosella cuando le dijo que Vaggie había tenido que irse porque iba a casarse y ya no volvería a trabajar en el hotel—. ¿Ella vino contigo hoy? ¿A dónde está? Creí que Husk ya no quería que viniera.</p>
<p>—Bueno, no hay muchas cosas que Husk pueda negarle a su hija —dijo Angel despreocupadamente—. Rosella sigue queriendo mucho a Vaggie y nada podría detenerla de verla de nuevo. Ella está en el tocador, arreglándose. Quiere que se sorprenda cuando la vea. A todo esto, no me dijiste mucho sobre esta reunión…</p>
<p>La miró acusadoramente. Charlie no tuvo más remedio que adelantarle algunas cosas.</p>
<p>—Vaggie quiere hablar, eso ya lo sabes, pero lo que no sabes es que tiene relación con lo que pasó hace ocho años, Angel.</p>
<p>—¿Lo que pasó con Sonrisas? ¿Qué tendría que ver eso con Vags?</p>
<p>El nudo en su pecho se movió a su garganta. Charlie se sintió el doble de ansiosa que al principio.</p>
<p><em>“Y ni siquiera ella está aquí”</em>, pensó.</p>
<p>—Hablaremos cuando Vaggie esté presente —respondió—. No la juzgues, ella no tuvo opción.</p>
<p>
  <em>“No tuvo opción porque yo se la quité”.</em>
</p>
<p>—Así que te pido que la escuches. Lo sabrás todo. El por qué se fue, por qué se casó…</p>
<p>—Y cómo es que tuvo un hijo —completó Angel—. No es que sea del todo extraño con los cambios que hemos tenido los pecadores recientemente, sólo que no creí que ella fuera uno de nosotros. Eso sí fue sorprendente, es decir, es Vaggie… no creí que escogiera ese camino considerando sus preferencias. Pero está bien, no presionaré. Entiendo eso de tener la mierda hasta el cuello.</p>
<p>—Vaggie tiene suerte de tenerte como amigo —es lo único que pudo decir.</p>
<p>Las mejillas blancas de Angel se ruborizaron, aun le costaba aceptar esa clase de cumplidos; aceptar que pese a toda la mierda que había sufrido tenía un buen corazón.</p>
<p>—Lo que sea, espero que Vaggie llegue pronto. Sólo dios sabe lo aburrido que se puso el hotel sin sus gritos. ¿Estás emocionada de verla otra vez?</p>
<p>—Sí —respondió Charlie, pero no dijo en voz alta lo aterrada que estaba de enfrentarla. Por ahora fingió que todo estaba bien y cambió de tema preguntándole sobre Rosella. Hablar de la única hija del ex actor siempre funcionaba porque para Angel era su más preciado tesoro además de Husk.</p>
<p>-o-o-o-o-</p>
<p>Las calles de Ciudad Pentagrama bullían de ruido y movimiento tras la depuración. Tabris miró con fascinación todo aquello conforme Penuria conducía la limosina y se adentraban en ese lugar del que había escuchado o leído en el periódico, pero nunca había tenido la ocasión de explorar. Tabris había querido bajar la ventana ante la vista de los primeros habitantes, pero Penuria le había dicho que no porque su señora madre lo ordenó. Tabris no necesitó discutir. Nunca se atrevería a desobedecer a Vaggia, sobre todo porque no quería que se preocupara.</p>
<p>Pese a eso estaba entusiasmado.</p>
<p>Nunca había salido de la Jaula antes (Plaga y Penuria habían nombrado así a su casa) porque nunca le había interesado el mundo exterior, no al menos como ahora. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba en casa. Purga era su profesora particular y Plaga y Penuria eran compañeras de juego muy divertidas. Seviathian Von Eldrich, su padre, pasaba largos ratos leyendo con él, enseñándole la historia del infierno o jugando al escondite, claro, cuando tenía tiempo libre de su trabajo. Tabris amaba mucho a su padre, quien siempre le daba regalos interesantes o le permitía usar su sombrero de copa, el objeto favorito de Tabris en todo el mundo.</p>
<p>También amaba a su madre. Vagatha Von Eldrich no sólo era hermosa, trabajaba desde casa ya fuera administrando la mansión o revisando informes muy importantes del territorio que su padre custodiaba. Su padre y madre se llevaban bien, no discutían a menos que fuera por un asunto muy complicado y solían arreglar sus problemas hablando. Vaggie no le daba tantas cosas como su padre, pero le contaba historias de cuando trabajaba en el famoso Hotel Hazbin. En esas ocasiones la melancolía que siempre parecía rodearla disminuía y su sonrisa era un poco más sincera y alegre.</p>
<p>Tabris no entendía por qué su madre se veía tan triste y hacía lo que podía para hacerla feliz. Tabris no deseaba que ninguno de sus padres sufriera,</p>
<p> —Te quedarás sin nariz como sigas pegándote así al cristal y terminarás pareciéndote a Plaga—dijo Penuria desde el asiento del conductor.</p>
<p>Penuria era una demonio medusa. Su cabeza era exactamente igual a una medusa clavel con largos tentáculos que tocaban el suelo, aunque se debía a que ella era muy pequeña (habían tenido que adaptar el auto para que ella pudiera conducirlo). Penuria había sido la guardiana de varios demonios poderosos y debido a un mal negocio había terminado sirviéndoles. Ella era como Plaga, trataba a Tabris como si no fuera el único hijo de uno de los demonios más poderosos del Infierno.</p>
<p>—¿Qué haremos en este viaje, madre? —preguntó Tabris sentándose otra vez. Miró a su madre que parecía ida viendo por la ventana.</p>
<p>—Esto es más una salida breve —aclaró con gentileza—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre lo que hacía antes de casarme con tu padre?</p>
<p>Tabris asintió.</p>
<p>—Iremos al Hotel Hazbin a visitar a mis amigos. Hay… un asunto que tengo que aclarar, cosas de adulto que debo resolver. Seviathian se ha interesado en el proyecto de Charlie y quiere aportar lo que pueda.</p>
<p>—¿Padre quiere hacer eso? Creí que le disgustaba ese hotel.</p>
<p>—Las personas pueden cambiar de opinión, cariño. Tu padre no solía importarle la gente, pero eso cambió en los últimos meses. Así que decidí apoyarlo y retomar mis viejas relaciones con el personal del hotel. Además ya tienes edad suficiente para conocer a más gente. Te conté sobre Angel y Husk, que formaron una familia y tienen una hija que es mayor que tú. Ella se llama Rosella y te caerá muy bien.</p>
<p>—Angel es un chico y Husk también, ¿verdad? —preguntó Tabris aunque no para que lo confirmara. Su madre le había contado muchas veces cómo fue que dos hombres lograron engendrar a un nuevo ser. Aparentemente había sucedido un cambio inesperado en las almas de los pecadores, haciendo que algunos pudieran tener hijos fueran hombres o mujeres. Angel Dust era uno de ellos y aunque todo su proceso de embarazo estuvo bajo mucha presión, había dado a luz a una niña sana—. Ellos son pecadores, así como tú.</p>
<p>—Así es, yo no nací en el infierno. Llegué aquí del mundo humano, pero ésa es una historia para después, ¿de acuerdo?</p>
<p>Tabris lo aceptó sin peros.</p>
<p>—¿Entonces yo soy como Rosella? —dijo Tabris cuando comprendió esa implicación.</p>
<p>—Sí, por eso deben llevarse bien, ¿entendido?</p>
<p>—¿Cómo es ella? —preguntó con curiosidad.</p>
<p>—Es similar a Angel, tiene su pelaje blanco con algunas manchas rosas. La última vez que la vi tenía el cabello algo corto… no sé cómo se vea ahora.</p>
<p>—Me alegro, madre —dijo Tabris. Vaggie lo miró con confusión—. Sé que debe ser duro para ti haber estado lejos de tus amigos durante tanto tiempo. Me alegro que puedas volver a hablar con ellos otra vez.</p>
<p>Vaggie pareció que se había quedado sin nada qué decir, pero se compuso rápidamente para acariciar la cabeza de su hijo.</p>
<p>—En verdad eres el niño más bueno de todos —dijo con calidez.</p>
<p>Tras unos minutos más, Penuria informó que habían llegado. Tabris no esperó a que le abriera la puerta. Salió tan a prisa que casi se cae. No solía tener estos momentos impulsivos, pero había escuchado mucho sobre el Hotel Hazbin como para esperar. Había visto en los periódicos una imagen, pero no le hacía justicia viéndolo en persona. Era un edificio monstruoso e impresionante que se alzaba con orgullo.</p>
<p>Tabris no se dio cuenta que su madre había bajado del auto y sonreía al ver la emoción en la carita del niño.</p>
<p>—¡Es asombroso! —exclamó Tabris en arameo. Cuando se emocionaba mucho, lo que no sucedía seguido, hablaba en todos los idiomas que dominaba—. ¡Nunca pensé que fuera tan grande!</p>
<p>—Adentro es aún más espectacular —dijo Vaggie dándole su mano para que él la tomara. El niño estaba tan perdido que sólo hasta Penuria le informó a Vaggie que estacionaría en otro lugar, se dio cuenta que ella no vendría.</p>
<p>—Yo quiero que vengas —dijo Tabris.</p>
<p>—Ahorita no, joven —respondió Penuria aventándole uno de los paquetes que Plaga le había preparado—. Es un momento íntimo y no quiero hacer mal tercio.</p>
<p>—Pero tú eres mi familia, Penuria —comentó Tabris toda naturalidad.</p>
<p>—Ah, Plaga tuvo razón al decir que te comerían a besos, bebé —dijo Penuria.</p>
<p>—Yo ya no soy un bebé, Penuria —dijo Tabris señalándose—. Ya tengo siete.</p>
<p>—En serio eres adorable. Pero mi deber es vigilar la limosina. Habrá más momentos que podremos compartir, pero no hoy, ¿de acuerdo? Diviértete y nunca te quites el sombrero de Lord Von Eldrich.</p>
<p>—Jamás —respondió Tabris tocando su sombrero, como para confirmar.</p>
<p>Tabris siguió a su madre hasta una puerta con cristales rojos, amarillos y anaranjados, cortados para tener un lindo diseño. Creyó que su madre tocaría, pero Vaggie no sentía ninguna incomodidad de entrar sin avisar. Simplemente giró el pomo de la puerta y entró. Su madre había tenido razón. El interior era magnífico. Había fotografías y retratos en las paredes con mucha gente que no conocía haciendo distintas cosas, de lo poco que reconoció fue el retrato familiar de los Magne y en algunas fotografías vio a su madre.</p>
<p>Vaggie no se detuvo a contemplar nada como a él le hubiera gustado, pero supuso que estaba ansiosa por hablar con sus amigos otra vez.</p>
<p>—¿Vaggie? —el murmullo de una voz femenina los detuvo. Tanto Vaggie como Tabris miraron hacia atrás para encontrarse con una chica que venía hacia ellos—. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡En verdad eres tú! Cuando papá dijo que vendrías no lo creí, pero aquí estás.</p>
<p>Ella era alta y estilizada. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por corto pelaje blanco. Tenía el cabello largo y blanco con un mechón rosa que se escapaba a la altura de las sienes. Su rostro redondo y simétrico mostraba un par de ojos muy expresivo con sus pupilas rosas y la esclerótica negra, adornados por frondosas pestañas rosadas.  Tenía peculiares lunares en forma de corazón arriba y debajo de cada ojo y una sonrisa encantadora. Estaba vestida con un payaso negro de mangas largas y un tutu rosa casi transparente.</p>
<p>Tabris jamás había visto a alguien tan hermosa en su vida.</p>
<p>Algo que no supo identificar nació en él en ese momento. Por eso mismo fue incapaz de nombrarlo o siquiera darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando, se quedó ahí con la mirada fija en esa chica.</p>
<p>—¿Rosella? —dijo Vaggie con los ojos bien abiertos. Avanzó hacia la recién llegada, sonriendo amenamente—. ¡Cuánto has crecido! La última vez que te vi le llegabas a la cintura a Husk y ahora eres más alta que él.</p>
<p>—Para él siempre seré su niñita pequeña.</p>
<p>—Típico de un padre consentidor como él —dijo Vaggie—. Te has vuelto una chica muy hermosa. ¡Te ves muy bien!</p>
<p>—Muchas gracias, Vaggie —pronunció ruborizándose un poco. Su esfuerzo había valido la pena.  Miró hacia abajo, hacia Tabris, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba ahí—. Papá me dijo que traerías a tu hijo. Así que este pequeño es el heredero de los Von Eldrich.</p>
<p>Tabris no dijo una palabra, estaba paralizado al punto en que dejó de parpadear. Vaggie le puso una mano sobre los hombros para instarlo a presentarse.</p>
<p>—Cariño, ella es Rosella, la hija de Angel y Husk, de quien te hablé.</p>
<p>—Se parece mucho a ti, Vaggie —comentó Rosella— sobre todo la cara. Aunque no he conocido a su padre personalmente por lo que no puedo decir mucho al respecto —ella le ofreció su mano a Tabris. Él notó que tenía los dedos largos con largas afiladas y rosadas—. ¡Es un gusto conocerte, Tabris! Soy Rosella. Espero que nos volvamos buenos amigos.</p>
<p>—Tabris, es de mala educación dejar a las personas con las manos extendidas. Purga no estará contenta por eso.</p>
<p>Eso hizo reaccionar al niño que torpemente se ajustó el sombrero con una mano y estrechó con la otra, la mano de Rosella. Sus manos eran muy suaves y cálidas, y sintió la tentación de no soltarla jamás.</p>
<p>—Soy Tabris —optó por imitarla—, y quiero que seamos amigos.</p>
<p>—Aww, es adorable, Vaggie —chilló Rosella atreviéndose a pellizcar una de sus mejillas—. ¡Dan ganas de comérmelo a besos!</p>
<p>Tabris sintió pavor. Rosella no entendió por qué el niño repentinamente sacó un paquete y se lo entregó.</p>
<p>—Por favor, no me comas —pidió.</p>
<p>Rosella quedó totalmente desconcertada. Vaggie se rió muy fuerte.</p>
<p>—Sólo acéptalo, Rosella, luego te explico por qué lo hizo.</p>
<p>Rosella asintió abriendo el paquete para encontrarse galletas de fresa. Cuando Rosella se comió una, Tabris respiró con alivio.</p>
<p>o-o-o-o-</p>
<p>El recuentro con Vaggie no fue como Charlie había imaginado. No hubo abrazos llenos de anhelo, ni lágrimas, mucho menos intentos por recuperar lo que se había perdido hace ya tanto tiempo. Cuando Rosella llegó con Vaggie y su hijo, Charlie sintió más que nunca la carga de sus decisiones y por fin aceptó que no había actuado correctamente hace ocho años.</p>
<p>Pero antes de que pudieran hablar, Angel se paró frente a Vaggie. Fiel a su palabra, no le reprochó nada, sólo cruzó sus cuatro brazos a esperar una explicación.</p>
<p>—¿Él es tu amigo Angel, madre? —preguntó Tabris mirando hacia al alto demonio. En verdad Rosella se parecía mucho a él.</p>
<p>La presencia de Tabris alivió un poco el ambiente e hizo que Angel se enfocara en él. Una duda se reflejó en la cara de Dust cuando analizó las facciones del niño. Había algo en él que le recordaba a alguien… </p>
<p>—Rosella —dijo Vaggie de pronto—. ¿Le darías un tour a Tabris por el hotel? No quiero que se aburra escuchando tediosas charlas de adulto. Te prometo que haré tiempo para hablar contigo.</p>
<p>—Más te vale, Vaggie —pronunció Rosella tomando la mano de Tabris (el pobre niño sintió cosquillas en el estómago), le dedicó un guiño a su papá y se retiró de allí. Había comprendido que querían hablar a solas por ahora—. Bien, Tabris, te enseñaré el bar en el que trabajó mi padre, pero también iremos a los lugares divertidos a jugar. ¿Cuál es tu juego preferido?</p>
<p>—Escondite —susurró. Fue extraño para él sentirse tan torpe al conversar.</p>
<p>Cuando se fueron, Vaggie se giró hacia Angel y Charlie. Había cambiado mucho porque la antigua Vaggie no había tenido esa presencia, sino que habría pasado desapercibida al lado de otros. Esta Vaggie ya no era aquella que explotaba ante la menor provocación, aun podía percibirse esa fuerza en ella, pero se había transformado en algo que le había servido para enfrentar todos esos duros años tras lo que le pasó.</p>
<p>—Bien, bien, bien —dijo Angel Dust—. Escuchen, sé que algo muy jodido ocurrió y que soy el último en enterarme. Eso apesta, así que vayamos al grano —volteó hacia Vaggie—. ¿Por qué te fuiste? Creí que estarías con nosotros para siempre, pero luego de la depuración de hace ocho años lo único que supe de ti es que te casaste con el ex de Charlie y tuviste un hijo con él. No lo entiendo, Vags, creí que ustedes se querían.</p>
<p>—Sigues siendo el mismo cabrón sin tacto, Angel —dijo Vaggie, aunque no había verdadera malicia en su voz. Miró a Charlie que se veía miserable… pero Vaggie no se retractaría. Había venido para seguir adelante, para no permitir que ese horrible suceso la detuviera más—. Es mejor que te sientes. Lo que voy a contarte no… no es algo… que sea fácil para mí de recordar.</p>
<p>Angel pocas veces había hecho caso a una de sus solicitudes, pero él había vivido durante décadas ocultando su sufrimiento, tratando de apaciguarlo con drogas y sexo, por eso pudo detectar cuanto le estaba costando a ella siquiera estar ahí.</p>
<p>—Hace ocho años durante la depuración anual, después de enfrentar a ese overlord que había tratado de cerrar el hotel asesinando a los huéspedes —comenzó—, cuando explotó su guarida y nos desperdigamos, las trompetas sonaron marcando el inicio.</p>
<p>—Lo recuerdo —dijo Angel—. Husk y yo tuvimos que quedarnos bajo los escombros hasta que los exterminadores se fueron. Charlie se quedó con Niffty para protegerla, y tú…</p>
<p>—Y yo me quedé con Alastor —completó—. Ambos fuimos heridos por el enemigo, por lo que tuvimos que ocultarnos en una parte del bosque que rodeaba la zona. En una cueva para ser precisos. Creí que estaríamos a salvo… que era cuestión de esperar, pero ninguno de los dos sabía que el último ataque que él recibió llevaba un as bajo la manga.</p>
<p>—¿Qué quieres decir? No creo que Sonrisas haya permitido que una herida lo detuviera.</p>
<p>—No fue una herida, Angel —dijo Vaggie. Charlie bajó la mirada—. Nuestro enemigo sabía que no podría vencer a Alastor, así que planeó una manera de asegurarse que… Alastor le diera razones a alguien más poderoso para atacarlo y deshacerse de él.</p>
<p>—¡Es una locura! Quienes pueden vencerlo son… —espetó echando una mirada a Charlie—, pero ella no lo haría. Charlie nunca lastimaría a nadie.</p>
<p>—Lo sé, Angel, y por eso su plan falló… pero eso no es lo que quiero contar. El plan para asesinarlo era que él y Charlie se enfrentaran tras incitar a Alastor a dañar algo que ella protegiera. Supongo que pensaban en el hotel, pero… sus cálculos fallaron. Usaron una droga especial que disminuye la claridad en la mente de los demonios, limitándolos a sus más bajos instintos, una mezcla tal que ni siquiera los pecadores más fuertes pudieran resistirse al efecto. La droga te convierte en una bestia.</p>
<p>—Bueno, Alastor ya es una máquina de matar, bebé.</p>
<p>—Pero no una que haga las cosas sin pensar o fuera de su voluntad… ese maldito combinó la droga con afrodisiacos para exacerbar a Alastor… para obligarlo a borrar cualquier límite que pudiera existir —la voz de Vaggie se quebró. Angel quedó impactado cuando la escena se formó en su cabeza, fue inverosímil para él pensar que alguien como Alastor pudiera hacer daño de esa manera a alguien. Por supuesto, era un maldito, pero había tenido clase y estilo—… lo que me hizo sigo sintiéndolo en mi cuerpo aquí parada en este mismo instante… sin importar cuántos años han pasado.</p>
<p>—Vagatha… —musitó Angel tan conmovido que sólo pudo superar su impresión cuando miró a Charlie—. ¿Cómo… cómo pudiste aceptar a Alastor de nuevo? ¿No eras la pareja de Vaggie? ¿Por qué ese cabrón se quedó y ella tuvo que irse?</p>
<p>—No supe qué hacer —confesó la princesa, tomándose el cabello con desesperación—. Estaban pasando tantas cosas a la vez que me sentí sobrepasada. No sabía que le harían eso a Alastor para incitarme a matarlo, tampoco que la combinación de sustancias fuera demasiado para él y que descargara todo en Vaggie…</p>
<p>—Eso es una reverenda mierda —exclamó Angel con indignación—. Ese imbécil violó a tu novia y tú consideraste adecuado perdonarlo y actuar como si nada.</p>
<p>—¡No es así! —estalló Charlie con algunas lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos—. ¡Amaba a Vaggie, aún lo hago!, pero no podía… no podía…</p>
<p>—Si te atreves a decir que vale más un hotel que la integridad de la persona que amas,  mi imagen de ti se irá al carajo.</p>
<p>—Charlie no podía perder el hotel, Angel —dijo Vaggie para el asombro de ambos—. En ese momento había personas que confiaban en que era un lugar seguro para ellos, un lugar donde podían encontrar paz… además, fue lo mejor.</p>
<p>—Vaggie —pronunció Charlie, conmocionada—, no digas eso. Te quité la oportunidad de decidir lo que querías hacer. Dejé que mi padre arreglara algo que yo debía solucionar y por eso tú…</p>
<p>—Basta ya de secretos —intervino Angel que no había imaginado nunca que esa reunión empezara con tantas revelaciones horribles—, ¿qué tiene que ver el padre de Charlie aquí? ¿Qué te obligó a hacer, Vags?</p>
<p>—Los pecadores que pueden tener hijos son pocos, y los niños que tienen no poseen grandes habilidades —dijo Vaggie confundiendo a Angel por su respuesta—. Es por eso que la mayoría de los pecadores que son fértiles no tienen hijos, ya que no pueden usarlos ni sacar beneficios de ellos. Yo… ignoraba que era fértil, Angel, y que mi cuerpo se transformó luego de lo que Alastor hizo. El estado de mi cuerpo era crítico. Lucifer y Lilith tuvieron que usar su poder para curarme, pero estaban sorprendidos de que todavía estuviera viva. Todo un milagro, según sus palabras.</p>
<p>—Por eso no volviste al hotel. Estabas recuperándote.</p>
<p>—Cuando me curé noté enseguida que algo no estaba bien. Me sentía cansada, mareada y tenía síntomas… la reina se dio cuenta de lo que me sucedía y cuando tocó mi vientre me miró con rareza. Fue a buscar a su marido y cuando él comprobó lo que ella había percibido, me dijeron que no habían esperado que un demonio como yo pudiera ser capaz de dar a luz a un ser tan fuerte como un demonio originario del Infierno. Cuando supe que estaba embarazada, sentí tanto asco. Quería morirme en ese instante,. No quería que nada de él se gestara en mi cuerpo…</p>
<p>—Lo lograste, supongo —comentó Angel, inseguro—. Digo, Tabris es hijo del tal Von Eldrich, ¿o no? Aunque sigo sin entender varias cosas.</p>
<p>—Deja que termine de explicarlo y quizás lo entiendas —ah, eso era mejor, pensó Angel. La tristeza no parecía natural en alguien tan dura como Vaggie—. Lilith me explicó que los embarazos en el infierno son más complicados. Por su naturaleza, los bebés demonios se aferran al vientre de su madre como una especie de instinto, pero no es una cosa bonita como cualquier pro-vida creería. Literalmente se aseguran que su madre sea lo suficientemente fuerte poniéndola en un estado crítico. Una demonio embarazada puede morir si su bebé cree que no tiene la fuerza suficiente para engendrarlo.</p>
<p>—Pero yo no quería que murieras —añadió Charlie acercándose a Vaggie para tomarla del rostro—. Supliqué a mis padres que me ayudarán a encontrar una manera de mantenerte con vida… Les dije que me haría pasar por la madre del bebé, que podríamos hacerles creer a todos que yo había conseguido embarazarte. Pero soy una Magne. Mi sangre es territorial y aunque hubiera querido, habría terminado matando a Vaggie y al niño porque no eran míos…</p>
<p>—¿Me estás diciendo que la obligaste a continuar el embarazo a pesar de que no quería?</p>
<p>—¿Qué habrías hecho tú, Angel? ¿Tengo que recordarte las condiciones en las que nació Rosella?</p>
<p>—Al menos yo sí deseaba tenerla. Husk no me obligó.</p>
<p>Ambos se miraron intensamente, hasta que Vaggie decidió interceder para terminar de hablar.</p>
<p>—Entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver el ex de Charlie en todo esto?</p>
<p>—A pesar de ser un demonio nacido en el infierno, Seviathian es estéril  —declaró Vaggie para asombro de Angel—. Él era el heredero de los Von Eldrich, y con lo que pasó con Hellsa luego de que peleara con Charlie y la hija de Stolas, sólo lo tenían a él para continuar con la familia. Frederick, el padre de Hellsa, aceptó la propuesta de Lucifer de casarme con Seviathian.</p>
<p>—Entonces tu hijo… tu hijo es de…</p>
<p>—Es el hijo de Alastor —respondió—. Los Von Eldrich aceptaron criarlo con la condición de que no se supiera sobre la esterilidad de Seviathian. Es un asunto político, Angel, los demonios en el infierno siempre desean más poder. Charlie no quería que muriera. Lucifer no quería que alguien pensara que estaba siendo blando sólo por el hotel de su hija. Frederick quería asegurar su posición, además de ser amigo del rey. Además, si se descubría que soy capaz de engendrar demonios poderosos, sería cuestión de tiempo que alguien intentara averiguar si era cierto y eso habría desencadenado guerras más devastadoras que las peleas por territorios.</p>
<p>Angel no supo qué decir. Ahora comprendía por qué todo había sido tan repentino, porque había tenido que ser de esa manera (aunque una parte de él exigiera otra solución, una que no hubiera costado tanto). Si los overlords u otros demonios en desacuerdo con Lucifer sabían sobre Vaggie se desataría el caos.</p>
<p>—¿Y qué pasa con Tabris? —preguntó Dust—. ¿Él lo sabe?</p>
<p>—Aún no —respondió Vaggie—. No sé si debo decírselo, Angel. Para él Seviathian es su padre y lo adora, y Seviathian aprendió a querer a mi hijo como si fuera suyo.</p>
<p>—Por eso aceptó que vinieras al hotel —dedujo Charlie—. Ser padre de Tabris lo hizo cambiar.</p>
<p>—Así es.</p>
<p>—Bien, entiendo eso, pero sólo queda una pregunta, ¿Alastor sabe sobre él?</p>
<p>—No y nunca lo sabrá —respondió Vaggie con determinación—. Ese monstruo no se acercará a mi hijo o a mí. Lo mataré si es necesario. Ahora que Seviathian apoyará el hotel, no necesitamos a Alastor.</p>
<p>—Vaggie, eso no…</p>
<p>—Me sorprendes, Vags, primero me cuentas que no querías al niño y ahora no dudas en defenderlo —sonrió Angel.</p>
<p>—Han pasado ocho años, Angel, y si bien nunca lo desee, sé lo que es vivir con padres que no desearon hijos, pero los tuvieron. Me costó mucho. No fue cosa de un día para otro, y aun hoy en día es difícil.</p>
<p>—Suenas como toda una pro-vida.</p>
<p>—Una pro-vida no tiene consciencia, para ellos sólo importa que nazca y ya. No les interesa la calidad de vida que puedan tener los niños —espetó Vaggie—. Ellos creen que la maternidad es un instinto, pero olvidan que hay mujeres que han asesinado a sus propios hijos. Las mujeres deben ser libres de decidir sobre su cuerpo y nadie debe obligarlas a nada. Es por eso…</p>
<p>Vaggie se dirigió hacia Charlie.</p>
<p>—Te quise —declaró haciendo énfasis en el tiempo pasado— y aún te guardo en alta estima, pero lo que hiciste… lo que me obligaste a pasar luego de que me violaron… Charlie, te perdono, pero no voy a volver contigo. Amar es proteger al otro de nuestra propia capacidad de destruirlo. No querías verme morir, pero al final mataste una parte de mí que no volverá y no voy a permitir que pase de nuevo.</p>
<p>Finalmente Charlie había obtenido la respuesta a una pregunta que no había formulado, pero sí considerado. Por eso Vaggie había regresado, no sólo para superar su trauma, sino para dejar en claro que no podrían regresar, para darle a Charlie el incentivo que necesitaba para avanzar. Actuar era arrancarle a la angustia su certeza. Vaggie lo había hecho.</p>
<p>Vaggie había sido una persona importante en su vida, pero todo apuntaba a que ninguna de las dos había hecho algo por su relación. Charlie por estar asustada. Vaggie porque al final aceptó lo que decidieron por ella. Si las cosas no hubieran sido tan inesperadas seguirían juntas, pero no era así y no había más que aceptarlo.</p>
<p>Charlie comprendió que lo que había hecho no había sido proteger a Vaggie, sino a sí misma. No quería perder, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse. No quería quedarse sola y había arrastrado a la persona que quería a una situación intolerable. Vaggie debería odiarla, pero no lo hacía.</p>
<p>Charlie sonrió lo más sinceramente que pudo aunque por dentro su corazón estuviera destrozado.</p>
<p>—Gracias, Vaggie —la abrazó por última vez, sintiendo que lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro—, y perdón.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Consecuencias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El Hotel Hazbin ha conseguido permanecer abierto durante catorce años. Lamentablemente el costo de su aparente éxito ha recaído en una de las personas más importantes para Charlie, dejándola sin otra alternativa más que aceptar los errores que cometió en el pasado para poder continuar con su objetivo: Que los demonios logren redimirse de sus pecados.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola de nuevo! Usualmente hago capítulos larguísimos, así que estos de siete mil palabras se me hacen sencillos. Debería escribir más cosas así. Me estreso menos jajaja,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“¡Oh, sí! El pasado puede doler, pero según lo veo puedes huir de él o aprender”.</em>
</p>
<p>—El Rey León.</p>
<p>Rosella no tardó en notar lo peculiar que Tabris era. No es que hubiera conocido a muchos niños durante su infancia (muy pocos pecadores se animaban a engendrar) para hacer una comparación, por lo que sólo tenía su propia experiencia. Rosella había sido una niña muy mimada y caprichosa, consecuente a tener a dos padres que no escatimaban dinero en darle lo que quisiera. Pocas cosas le fueron negadas siendo hija única.</p>
<p>Conforme creció tuvo algunos problemas para relacionarse con otras personas. Su actitud caprichosa provocaba que se alejaran de ella (aunque también tenía que ver la reputación de Angel y Husk, ambos por haber trabajado bajo el mando de overlords poderosos y peligrosos con los que nadie quería involucrarse). A Rosella no le gustaba estar sola, por lo que había tratado de cambiar. Por supuesto, aún disfrutaba de los mimos y regalos de sus padres, especialmente de Husk, pero era más consciente de las personas alrededor.</p>
<p>Por eso Tabris la había confundido e intrigado. Lo primero porque su solemnidad no correspondía a la de un niño de su edad, y a pesar de su ingenuidad le había parecido muy listo; no era expresivo y lo único que revelaba sus sentimientos eran sus ojos. Lo segundo porque no había esperado que el hijo de Vaggie fuera así.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, había notado que su tía no parecía la misma.</p>
<p>Si era así entonces se vería reflejado en la manera en que decidió criar y educar a Tabris. Ahora más que nunca Rosella ansiaba una explicación por parte de Vaggie.</p>
<p>—Llevo rato preguntándome esto, Tabris —mencionó Rosella guiándolo a uno de los balcones del hotel. El que tenía la mejor vista de todas (y no mostraba los recientes daños por la depuración. No deseaba que lo viera)—. Ese sombrero que traes es muy grande para tu cabeza. Ah, no me malentiendas, es muy bonito, pero no he podido evitar notarlo.</p>
<p>—Es de mi señor padre —respondió Tabris. Era un sombrero de copa color verde con rayas blancas verticales, tenía varios ojos en la copa y colmillos en la orilla. Fue muy evidente para Rosella que era importante para él por el brillo cálido en sus ojos—. Usualmente no lo uso, pero siempre me lo presta en ocasiones especiales, como mi cumpleaños.</p>
<p>—Eso es un lindo detalle de su parte. Se te ve muy bien. Te hace ver más alto. ¿Me lo prestarías para verlo?</p>
<p>Tabris colocó ambas manos sobre su cabeza para impedir que Rosella se lo quitara. Ella se detuvo, muy sorprendida por el cambio repentino.</p>
<p>—Lo siento, pero no puedo —dijo Tabris usando un tono de voz firme, muy diferente a los susurros de antes. Él la miró directamente a los ojos, algo difícil considerando que ella era tres veces más alta que él—. Mi señor padre ha pedido que no me lo quite por ninguna razón en el mundo. Es la condición que me dio para prestármelo.</p>
<p>Rosella habría insistido hasta lograr su cometido. Era sencillo para ella obtener lo que quisiera, pero tampoco quería imponerse a Tabris. Apenas se conocían y no le gustaría molestar al niño, así que desistió.</p>
<p>—Perdón, no lo sabía. Quizás le pida a tu padre que me lo preste cuando lo conozca. Así no te meterás en problemas, ¿de acuerdo? —Tabris dejó de apretar el sombrero.</p>
<p>Rosella abrió la puerta que llevaba a un balcón muy amplio y único; en el infierno no crecían flores como las del mundo humano. La mayoría de la flora era venenosa o con otra característica peligrosa, pero un cliente en el Hotel Hazbin había logrado cultivar lycoris en unas macetas colocadas en la parte superior de la barda metálica.</p>
<p>En cuanto vio las flores —eran muy diferentes a los pastizales secos alrededor de su casa—, Tabris se apresuró a acercarse para examinarlas. Eran flores con pétalos delgados que parecían dedos torcidos de un profundo color rojo.</p>
<p>—Entonces —dijo Rosella colocándose al lado del niño—, si traes ese sombrero significa que hoy es tu cumpleaños.</p>
<p>—Fue ayer —aclaró Tabris animándose a tomar un lycoris. Lamentablemente era uno que ya estaba por secarse por lo que perdió los pétalos al instante—. Padre me dijo que también podría usarlo por ser un día especial.</p>
<p>—¿Ayer fue tu cumpleaños? ¡Oh, mi dios, no puedo creerlo! —chilló tan fuerte que el pobre Tabris saltó. Rosella se hincó frente a él y lo tomó por los hombros—. ¡También fue mi cumpleaños!</p>
<p>—¿Y eso te molesta? —preguntó Tabris porque asociaba los chillidos como la reacción a algo que irritaba. Purga solía hacerlo cuando veía algún insecto—. ¿Compartir el mismo día es malo? Te juro, mi señora, que no estoy tratando de acaparar todo el día.</p>
<p>Rosella le apretó la nariz con cariño.</p>
<p>—Nada de eso, Tabris, me pone muy contenta saber que alguien más cumple años durante la depuración… bueno, no es como que me alegre que los ángeles asesinen a los pecadores —dijo Rosella recordando las veces en que Angel y Husk habían procurado celebrar en la parte más oculta de su casa, para que cuando cantaran <em>Feliz cumpleaños a </em>ti, los ángeles no los escucharan. Angel había insistido en festejar a pesar de todo porque no había nada de malo en que ella naciera el día de la depuración—. Es difícil pretender estar feliz cuando oyes gritos de las personas en tu barrio y luego ves todo lo que los ángeles les hicieron al día siguiente. ¿No te pasa lo mismo a ti?</p>
<p>—Ellos no se acercan a donde vivo —respondió Tabris.</p>
<p>Él no conocía mucho acerca de la depuración. Las sirenas del comienzo se escuchaban, pero Purga le había asegurado que no irían a la Jaula. Tabris no le había dado demasiada importancia; no conocía a nadie más que a sus padres y sus sirvientas, por lo que no se preocupaba por cómo lo pasarían otras personas.</p>
<p>—Cierto, eres el hijo de un demonio de la nobleza —la sonrisa de Rosella no flaqueó, pero no fue tan grande como las anteriores.</p>
<p>Eso no le agradó a Tabris. No quería que Rosella pensara que eran diferentes de algún modo. Después de todo ambos eran hijos de pecadores y ambos habían nacido el mismo día en diferentes años. Así que pensó en qué podría hacer para animarla (lo que nunca hizo antes, se dio cuenta). Recordó que su padre solía bailar con su madre cuando la veía distante, o también la invitaba a “practicar” con la lanza. Tabris no podía bailar con Rosella por la diferencia de alturas, al menos no como sus padres lo hacían, y “practicar” era algo violento que dedujo no traería verdadera paz.</p>
<p>Entonces se le ocurrió algo.</p>
<p>Aprovechando que Rosella estaba hincada, Tabris se quitó el sombrero y se lo puso en la cabeza a ella. Rosella estaba muy sorprendida por lo que había hecho.</p>
<p>Tabris la miró fijamente.</p>
<p>—Al igual que yo mereces tener algo especial en tu cumpleaños —dijo.</p>
<p><em>“Sí es el hijo de tía Vaggie”</em>, pensó Rosella dando su mejor sonrisa y tocando las orillas del sombrero, que no parecía a gusto en su cabeza, pero había <em>cedido</em> a la decisión del niño. <em>“Porque a pesar de sus problemas de ira, siempre se preocupa por los demás”. </em></p>
<p>Después de todo, cuando estaban muy ocupados, sus padres la dejaban a su cuidado sabiendo que Vaggie no permitiría que alguien la dañara. Vaggie se había encargado de cuidarla, y al parecer, ahora su hijo también empezaría a hacerlo.</p>
<p>—Gracias, Tabris, me encanta —dijo Rosella para percatarse de las pequeñas astas en la cabeza del niño. Le pareció extraño ya que Vaggie no las tenía, pero supuso que las había heredado del padre—. ¿Tienes cuernos? ¿Puedo tocarlos?</p>
<p>Rosella ya tenía su mano encima sin haber esperado el permiso. Tabris se encogió enseguida.</p>
<p>—Son muy sensibles —explicó ante la mirada de duda de Rosella—. Purga los cubre con loción humectante para evitar la comezón, pero cuando alguien los toca es inevitable que me duelan.</p>
<p><em>“Por eso su padre le prestó el sombrero”</em>, dedujo Rosella. Bien, ella también podía darle algo a cambio para evitar que sus cuernos llamaran la atención. Así que se acercó a los lycoris y arrancó unos cuantos.</p>
<p>—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Tabris viendo a los dedos largos de Rosella unir las flores con un listón oscuro y unos broches que sustrajo de la bolsa esponjosa que llevaba.</p>
<p>—Una corona de flores —respondió Rosella—. Sabes, el mismo huésped que plantó estas flores nos enseñó a hacerlas a Charlie y a mí, y nos contó que dependiendo de las flores el significado variaba. Aunque no sé mucho al respecto, ya sabes, yo nací aquí y no he visto otro tipo de flor. Estos son lycoris, conocidas como flores del infierno. Se suponen que son como una guía para las almas hacia el “otro lado” —cuando finalizó la corona, la presentó a Tabris—. ¿Puedo?</p>
<p>Tabris inclinó su cabeza para mostrarle que había entendido que le estaba dando un regalo.</p>
<p>—Feliz cumpleaños, Tabris —dijo Rosella.</p>
<p>Tabris la observó durante unos segundos, en los que tocó algunos de los pétalos rojos. Entonces, le sonrió.</p>
<p>—Feliz cumpleaños, Rosella.</p>
<p>—¡Esto merece una selfie! —exclamó Rosella sacando su celular. Tabris conocía los celulares. Sus padres tenían uno aunque no lo usaban. Penuria también tenía, pero sólo era para llamadas o mensajes importantes. Rosella le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo apretó contra ella hasta que sus mejillas se tocaron—. Sonríe y dile hola a mis seguidores en Helltagram.</p>
<p>—H-Hola —dijo Tabris que sólo veía la pantalla del celular y no a ningún supuesto seguidor.</p>
<p>—Aww, eres una ternurita —y sin poder resistirse apretó sus labios en la mejilla izquierda de Tabris dejándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.</p>
<p>—¿Q-Que fue eso?</p>
<p>—Un beso —respondió Rosella. Tabris se sintió el doble de confundido—. Es un beso de amistad, Tabris, cuando alguien te da uno así es porque te ve como un buen amigo. Hay muchos tipos de besos y créeme cuando te digo que a nadie se lo han comido de esa manera. ¿Qué te pareció?</p>
<p>El niño se sobó el cachete.</p>
<p>—Me gustó el beso de amistad —declaró dándole uno a Rosella también. Había decidido que si él tenía una cosa, ella también la tendría.</p>
<p>Cuando Rosella tomó la foto y la publicó en su cuenta de Helltagram se quedaron un largo rato hablando, compartiendo anécdotas, incluso Rosella le confesó que su sueño era tener una pastelería o una cafetería, un lugar donde pudiera preparar deliciosos postres, pasteles y panes por le encantaba hornear y cocinar. Tabris le contó sobre sus padres y sobre Purga, Plaga y Penuria, a quienes consideraba parte de su familia; que Purga era una excelente profesora, que Plaga siempre tenía juegos interesantes para divertirse y que Penuria solía bromear a costa de su padre.</p>
<p>Angel vino a buscarlos cuando fue hora de comer. Charlie había decidido que comerían en su alcoba, que tenía una terraza donde tendrían el espacio suficiente para todos. Mientras Tabris seguía a Angel y Rosella, varios clientes habían salido para ir al Gran Comedor del hotel, dándole miradas extrañadas a Tabris.</p>
<p>—Bien, pequeña polilla —dijo Angel refiriéndose a Tabris—, ¿cómo es Vaggie como mamá? Seguro que es muy estricta. Sé que las madres latinas lo eran durante la época en que tu madre murió.</p>
<p>Tabris no supo qué responder. Su madre no era estricta, simplemente había impuesto reglas simples que Tabris seguía por voluntad, nada realmente severo.</p>
<p>—Madre siempre ha sido buena conmigo —respondió el niño.</p>
<p>—Oh, cierto, no la conociste durante sus años en el hotel —dijo Angel riendo, posiblemente recordando algo muy gracioso—. El primer día amenazó a nuestro patrocinador con una lanza.</p>
<p>Vaggie no le había contado ni lo de la lanza ni lo del patrocinador. Nunca había cuestionado a su madre simplemente porque ella nunca le había mentido (no tenía razones para hacerlo, de acuerdo con la lógica de Tabris). Se sintió algo irritado por el hecho que alguien más conociera una faceta de su madre que él no. Sin embargo, pensó con rapidez. Su madre le había dicho que las personas cambiaban, siendo así era obvio que ella lo había hecho también porque nunca la había visto amenazar a su padre con una lanza cuando discutía con él.</p>
<p>—Pensé que Vags escogería un nombre latino para ti —dijo Angel, evidentemente ignorando la pequeña agitación que había causado en él—. No es que tengas un nombre malo. Al fin y al cabo todos pueden llamarse como quieran en el infierno.</p>
<p>—Eso es porque fue tía Hellsa quien escogió mi nombre —respondió Tabris—. Mi madre la odia.</p>
<p>—Me preguntó por qué será —dijo Angel con sarcasmo. Había conocido a Hellsa, una perra odiosa que había tratado de sabotear el proyecto por ningún motivo salvo ser una maldita.</p>
<p>Tabris, por supuesto, no detectó el sarcasmo y lo tomó como cualquier pregunta.</p>
<p>—Tía Hellsa intentó matar a madre cuando yo tenía dos años —explicó haciendo que Angel y Rosella le miraran con estupefacción, pero Tabris no lo comprendió. Él se había limitado a responder.</p>
<p>—Eso… eso no lo sabía —dijo Rosella.</p>
<p>—Bueno, no es como si pudiéramos saberlo—comentó Angel, que apenas se había enterado de lo que pasó con Vaggie para luego agregar esto. Definitivamente no era algo que pudieran discutir en un día, pero estaba empezando una lista mental de cosas que tenía que saber sobre Vaggie—. Aunque nos estamos desviando del tema, dulzura. Al parecer en tu familia un pariente cercano es quien escoge el nombre.</p>
<p>Tabris asintió.</p>
<p>—Tabris es conocido como el “Ángel del Libre Deseo” —explicó—, aunque no creo que tía Hellsa pensara en su significado cuando lo eligió. Según sé ella había visto un serie del mundo humano y escogió el primer nombre que recordó. Mi madre buscó el significado, decidida a cambiarlo si tenía una connotación negativa. Al final creo que le gustó o no me llamaría así.</p>
<p>—Pues no suena mal —dijo Rosella—. Tiene carácter y me gusta.</p>
<p>—¿Qué significa tu nombre, Rosella?</p>
<p>—Se supone que es “linda como una rosa” —respondió—. Mi papà lo escogió aunque yo nunca he visto ninguna rosa. Sabes, Tabris, de niña soñaba con ir al mundo de los humanos para ver todas las cosas maravillosas que tienen allá.</p>
<p>—¿Y ya no sueñas con eso? —dijo Tabris. Quizás Rosella también tenía sueños premonitorios como él.</p>
<p>—No creo que sea posible —aceptó Rosella con esa sonrisa empequeñecida que le desagradaba tanto a Tabris—. Nací en el infierno y estoy destinada a quedarme aquí por lo que me resta de vida.</p>
<p>—El destino no está definido —dijo el niño tomándola de la mano—. El destino sólo se define si aquellos que viven no abandonan sus deseos. El Hotel Hazbin se abrió para crear la oportunidad de que almas condenadas tuvieran la oportunidad de ser absueltas. Tú sólo naciste en el infierno, Rosella, no hay pecado en eso.</p>
<p>Rosella no supo qué decir. No había esperado esas palabras. Sin embargo, quien sí reaccionó fuertemente fue Angel. El alto demonio araña soltó un sollozó ruidoso dejando ver algunas lágrimas empapar sus pestañas rosas. Tabris quedó totalmente desconcertado cuando cuatro brazos le rodearon a la vez.</p>
<p>Angel lo estaba abrazando. Era la primera vez que alguien lo abrazaba.</p>
<p>—Eres un niño endemoniadamente amable —dijo entre hipidos—. <em>Joder, en serio no te pareces a tu padre. </em></p>
<p>Lo último lo había dicho en italiano. Tabris conocía muchas lenguas antiguas, secretas y muertas, pero los idiomas actuales aún no por lo que no supo qué había dicho. Por su parte, Rosella también quedó confundida. Ella hablaba italiano con fluidez, lo que no había captado era el contexto, ¿por qué su papà había dicho que Tabris no se parecía a su padre?</p>
<p>Cuando Angel se calmó, retomaron el camino hasta llegar a una puerta de madera decorada con tallas de manzanas y serpientes. Adentro estaban Charlie y Vaggie. La princesa del infierno se presentó oficialmente ante él.</p>
<p>—Sé bienvenido al Hotel Hazbin, Tabris, espero hayas disfrutado el tour de Rosella.</p>
<p>—Así fue, princesa Charlotte.</p>
<p>—Dime Charlie, por favor —pidió mientras los guiaba hacia la terraza donde Razzle y Dazzle ayudaban a Vaggie acomodar las cosas de la comida.</p>
<p>¡Incluso Penuria estaba ahí! Al parecer su madre consideró que no era justo que ella estuviera afuera. Tabris se sintió feliz de que así fuera. Cuando se acercó a la mesa, miró a los pequeños demonios con franca curiosidad.</p>
<p>Razzle y Dazzle sintieron la presencia del niño y se acercaron con cautela hacia él.  Por el rabillo del ojo, Tabris notó que Penuria estaba atenta a que no lo lastimaran.</p>
<p>—No te muevas, Tabris, sólo están reconociendo tu esencia —explicó Charlie.</p>
<p>Tabris nunca había tenido una mascota (porque supuso que esos dos lo eran), ya que Purga insistía que con Plaga ya tenían suficiente. Los dos demonios lo olfatearon, eran más bajitos que él.</p>
<p>Dazzle fue el primero en frotarse contra Tabris, dando su permiso para que lo acariciara. Tabris se maravilló de lo suave que era el cabello de la cabrita, que insistió en sentarse cerca de Dazzle durante la comida pensando que Purga no habría sido feliz de que un animalejo como ese se sentara junto a su niño.</p>
<p>Tabris seguía un estricto orden a la hora de comer, más para evitar que Purga tuviera que limpiar grandes desastres que por otra cosa. Así que cuando su madre no le dijo nada por dejar algunas migajas y comer otra porción de carne asada, lo aprovechó, incluso les pasó a Dazzle y a Razzle varias tiras de tocino.</p>
<p>—Prueba esto, yo lo hice —dijo Rosella que había preparado varios <em>panna cotta</em> esa mañana. Era un postre elaborado a partir de crema de leche, azúcar y gelificantes, al que adornabas con mermelada de frutas rojas. Gracias a Charlie, Rosella siempre contaba con ingredientes para preparar sus dulces, así que no tenía que sustituir nada por algún elemento sospechoso del infierno.</p>
<p>Tabris se llevó una pequeña porción a la boca, algo confundido de que no hubiera orden al comer (usualmente sus comidas no abrían con el postre)… y Rosella supo que le había encantado por el brillo en su mirada.</p>
<p>La comida fue agradable. Tabris se percató que su madre había puesto al tanto de Charlie y los demás del proyecto que ella y su padre habían creado para beneficio del hotel. No sabía mucho al respecto, pero no notaba que Charlie estuviera molesta, así que supuso que las negociaciones habían salido bien.</p>
<p>Cuando terminaron, Charlie convenció a Vaggie de que Tabris debía conocer a unos de los clientes más prometedores. Así fue como Tabris conoció a Tlexóchilt, una demonio que tenía medio siglo de edad y había combatido en la Caída de Tenochtitlan, que estaba en el hotel para manejar sus incontrolables arranques de ira. Sin embargo, también había excepciones. Vaggie no permitió que Tabris se acercara a Vivi Heart, una mujer al servicio de Vox, que también era una fiel seguidora de Alastor.</p>
<p>Cuando llegó la hora de irse, Tabris había conocido al menos a diez personas nuevas y conocido facetas de su madre que nunca antes había visto. Como cuando al momento de despedirse, su madre compartió un corto abrazo con Charlie, Angel y Rosella dejándolo con una sensación extraña. Vaggie nunca lo había abrazado en su vida… aunque no comprendía porque hasta ahora le había importado ese detalle.</p>
<p>—Nos veremos dentro de una semana —dijo Vaggie a Charlie—. Traeré los documentos con la información pertinente y un presupuesto más elaborado. Quizás también Seviathian venga para dar fe de su compromiso con este proyecto.</p>
<p>—Espero ansiosa ese día —dijo Charlie.</p>
<p>—La próxima vez nos reuniremos en mi casa —propuso Angel con un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a discusiones—. Todavía tenemos mucho de qué hablar y no me conformaré sólo con llamadas telefónicas, eh, aunque puede que empiece a llamarte seguido sólo para molestarte.</p>
<p>—No esperaría otra cosa de ti —entornó los ojos, pero había una nota divertida en su voz—. Rosella, si deseas hablar con Tabris puedes marcar a mi casa. Muy seguramente responderá Purga o Plaga, pero no te dejes llevar por su palabrerío, sólo son muy protectoras con él.</p>
<p>—Descuida, lograré ganarme su confianza —dijo Rosella y luego se agachó para ver a Tabris—. Espero que te la hayas pasado bien y que volvamos a repetirlo.</p>
<p>La sonrisa del niño apareció otra vez, al parecer lo hacía más fácilmente cuando se sentía cómodo con la compañía.</p>
<p>—Yo también lo deseo, Rosella. Nos veremos pronto.</p>
<p>—<em>Hasta pronto, niño lindo </em>—dijo Rosella dándole otro beso amistoso que Tabris devolvió.</p>
<p>—<em>Ah, pobre chico, Husk lo va a matar </em>—susurró Angel a Vaggie, pero ella simplemente estaba sorprendida que Tabris pudiera besar considerando lo que había ocurrido en la mañana.</p>
<p>Vaggie y Tabris entraron al auto y Penuria lo puso en marcha para así irse del Hotel Hazbin. Tabris miró por la ventana hasta que el auto dio la vuelta, perdiendo de vista a Rosella. Volvió a sentarse dando un gran suspiro. No se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el día, ¡pero había sido imposible no distraerse cuando se estaba divirtiendo tanto!</p>
<p>Penuria puso un poco de música clásica, sobre todo piezas tocadas en chelo. Tabris se sintió cansado.</p>
<p>—Ven aquí, cariño —dijo Vaggie cuando vio que cabeceaba.</p>
<p>Eso lo tomó desprevenido. La manera en la que su madre lo tomó por la cabeza hasta indicarle suavemente que la dejara reposar sobre su regazo… de no estar tan agotado, Tabris no habría podido ocultar tan bien su sorpresa. Las manos de Vaggie acariciaron su cabello como hacia habitualmente hasta lograr que se relajara. Tabris no estaba seguro por qué hacía esto, pero se sentía confortado y querido.</p>
<p>Cerró los parpados y pronto se quedó dormido.</p>
<p>Penuria los miró desde el espejo retrovisor y sonrió. No conocía mucho sobre el pasado de su jefa, pero Purga le había contado algunos detalles escalofriantes que hacían que no pudiera ser cercana con su hijo. Así que se sintió complacida que la visita trajera cosas buenas para ambos.</p>
<p>Cuando entraron al territorio de los Von Eldrich, grandes planicies de pastos altos y secos, a Penuria no le sorprendió que Purga y Plaga estuvieran en la puerta principal esperando a que llegaran. A quien sí no espero ver fue a Seviathian.</p>
<p>—Bonita forma de arruinar este día, jefe, haciendo que veamos su carota de chícharo antes de la cena —saludo Penuria en cuanto estacionó frente al grupo. Seviathian simplemente la ignoró, ya habituado a la falta de respeto de la pequeña medusa.</p>
<p>Seviathian abrió la puerta topándose con la extraña imagen de Vaggie con Tabris dormido en su regazo. Para otros sería una escena típica entre madre e hijo, pero Seviathian recordaba cuán duro había sido para ella sostenerlo unos segundos cuando era un bebé sin tener un ataque de ansiedad. Habían sido días de desasosiego porque Vaggie no quería terminar lastimándolo.</p>
<p>—Asumo que todo salió bien —le dijo él a su esposa.</p>
<p>—Sí —respondió vagamente, sabiendo que tendría que contarle todo—. Fue una reunión emotiva y… al menos pude contarles lo más importante.</p>
<p>Seviathian guardó silencio y los miró. Su hijo dormía dulcemente y se dio cuenta que no llevaba puesto su sombrero, sino una corona de flores rojas.</p>
<p>—Descuida —dijo Vaggie leyéndole la expresión—. Hay una muy buena razón por la que tiene eso en la cabeza.</p>
<p>—Bien —aceptó Seviathian entrando al auto para tomar a Tabris y cargarlo. Usualmente eso era trabajo de Purga para evitar que Tabris se diera cuenta de la reticencia de su madre a tocarlo, pero considerando lo que estaba pasando Seviathian aprovechó el momento.</p>
<p>—¿Qué tal te fue en la junta con Lucifer y tus padres? —preguntó Vaggie saliendo después de él.</p>
<p>Seviathian era un demonio alto (aunque Vaggie siempre había sido pequeña). Vestía con un traje elegante color en tonos verdes que combinaban con su tono de piel también verde, haciendo que sus ojos con esclerótica roja resaltaran. Ese pequeño detalle es lo que hacía que el engaño fuera sutil, pero eficiente. Tabris tenía muchos rasgos de Vaggie, pero los ojos de Seviathian.</p>
<p>—No estaban nada contentos cuando les pedí ayuda para nuestro proyecto. Sabes que Lucifer prefiere el estatus quo en el infierno y mis padres siempre lo van a apoyar, pero conseguí sacarles información importante que debemos discutir de inmediato.</p>
<p>Tabris murmuró algunas palabras, abrazando el cuello de Seviathian cuando se percató del aroma de su padre. Vaggie observó como el demonio lo sostenía con más fuerza. Seviathian había sido un imbécil sin delicadeza al principio, lo que había cambiado tan pronto cómo descubrió que sí le importaba Tabris.</p>
<p>—¿Charlie aceptó nuestras condiciones? —preguntó Seviathian.</p>
<p>—Eso está por verse, por lo que vi no está dispuesta a deshacerse de Alastor. Durante mi ausencia han forjado una amistad sólida —informó Vaggie sin amargura en su voz. Si fuera la misma de hace siete años, habría estado triste, incluso furiosa de ese hecho—. Aun así no me detendré. Con o sin su presencia, tengo que apoyar el hotel aunque ahora mi perspectiva ha cambiado. Antes lo hacía por hacer que el sueño de Charlie se cumpliera, pero era egoísta. Descubrí que debo ayudar también a los demás para cumplir esa meta. Ayudarlos de verdad.</p>
<p>Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Tabris, Seviathian acostó al niño en la amplia cama. Plaga también entró, demasiada ansiosa de saber qué había pasado por lo que esperaría pacientemente sentada en los pies a que el niño despertara. Purga les informó que prepararía un poco de té y aperitivos para cenar y Penuria —luego de burlarse una vez más de él— volvió a la limosina para guardarla en la amplia cochera.</p>
<p>—No vayas a comerte esta corona, Plaga —pidió Vaggie luego de quitarla de la cabeza de su hijo y ponerla sobre la mesita de al lado—. Es un regalo de cumpleaños que uno de mis amigos le dio.</p>
<p>—Me acabas de spoilear muy feo —se quejó Plaga que habría querido que Tabris se lo contara—. Ahora tendré que fingir que no lo sé, cuando sí lo sé.</p>
<p>—Sé que te las arreglarás —finalizó Seviathian mientras él y su esposa salían de la habitación.</p>
<p>Vaggie y Seviathian se dirigieron a la oficina del demonio para discutir una vez más su proyecto de redención.</p>
<p>—Todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba —dijo Seviathian cuando Vaggie terminó de contarle—. Aunque insisto en que debes abandonar tu idea de que Alastor abandone el hotel. Un demonio de su nivel no está ahí porque sea necesaria su presencia, sino porque así lo quiere. Que sea amigo de Charlie sólo traerá roces innecesarios. Por el bien del proyecto y el tuyo también, lo mejor que puedes hacer es…</p>
<p>—¿Ignorarlo? —cuestionó Vaggie con molestia, pero se obligó a respirar profundamente antes de dar paso a la ira—. Entiendo que darle importancia es también darle poder sobre mí, pero…</p>
<p>—Sé que aún experimentas lo que te hizo, Vagatha —porque Seviathian sabía que lo que Vaggie dijo a sus amigos no era una exageración, aún había rastros en su cuerpo que el tiempo no había logrado borrar—, pero esto no es sólo no permitir que tu dolor te controle, sino cerrar la herida. Que por fin cicatrice.</p>
<p>—No va a ser fácil —confesó Vaggie con una expresión derrotada.</p>
<p>—Nada que valga la pena lo es —pronunció el demonio—. Pero lo mismo dijimos la primera vez que nos conocimos y míranos ahora. Ya no quieres matarme y yo ya no soy tan idiota contigo.</p>
<p>Vaggie se rió recordando las innumerables veces que habían discutido durante los primeros días de su matrimonio. Vaggie aprendió que la maldad de él surgía de la ignorancia y Seviathian aprendió que ella no era una muñeca frágil sin cerebro. Ambos habían llegado a sentir admiración por el contrario con el tiempo y llegado al acuerdo que si tenían discusiones, no involucrarían a Tabris.</p>
<p>—Ah, sólo lo dices para que sea suave contigo cuando practicamos —dijo Vaggie recordando las sesiones de entrenamiento donde ella y Seviathian se enfrentaban.</p>
<p>—Te recuerdo que he ganado más de la mitad, querida esposa.</p>
<p>—Pero tus derrotas han sido más memorables que las mías, amado esposo —repuso Vaggie haciendo una imitación magnifica de una pomposa dama de sociedad.</p>
<p>Compartieron una mirada cómplice para luego reírse ruidosamente. Sabían que las cosas podrían complicarse en el futuro, pero por ahora todo estaba marchando bien.</p>
<p>-o-o-o-o-</p>
<p>—¡Estamos en casa, papá! —gritó Rosella dejando la bolsa de compras sobre la mesa. Sabía que Husk estaría dormido en la sala, pero era costumbre de Rosella siempre anunciar su llegada. Ella y Angel habían pasado al supermercado por una rápida compra.</p>
<p>Rosella se asomó para ver que, efectivamente, su padre estaba dormido sobre uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala. El televisor estaba prendido en un viejo documental sobre teorías de demonios alienígenas que Husk sólo vería para dormirse más rápido. Él trabajaba durante la noche, por lo que siempre dormía un poco antes de irse. Angel le preparaba algo de comer porque desaprobaba que se fuera con nada en el estómago.</p>
<p>—<em>Despierta, amor mío</em> —susurró Angel cuando entró a la sala, inclinándose sobre Husk para darle un beso en la frente. Cuando sólo se removió, Angel presionó sus labios otra vez en la frente, luego en cada mejilla hasta que las manos con garras de Husk lo tomaron de los cachetes para dirigir su boca a un beso directo.</p>
<p>Rosella decidió volver a la cocina para evitar presenciar lo acaramelados que se ponían esos dos. Mejor se dispuso a guardar las compras y a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido ese día.  </p>
<p>Vaggie era su tía favorita. Le agradaba su carácter (pese a los pasados arranques de ira), además de su estilo al vestir y su inquebrantable lealtad. Cuando la dejaban a su cargo, no era demasiado cariñosa con Rosella, pero nunca fue grosera y siempre se preocupaba de que comiera bien y tuviera todo lo que necesitaba.</p>
<p>Antes de descubrir que podía embarazarse, Vaggie había dicho que la maternidad no era lo suyo, y si Rosella no la hubiera visto interactuando con Tabris, habría estado de acuerdo. Aunque eso no explicaba como repentinamente a su tía habían le comenzado a gustar los hombres.</p>
<p>Pero Vaggie le había explicado que su relación con Charlie no estaba funcionando en la dirección adecuada, que habían decidido romper y cuando Vaggie intentó probar otras cosas se enteró de su reciente fertilidad. ¿El resultado? Se embarazó de Seviathian (quien creyó no volver a ver jamás por ser la aventura de una noche). Por tratarse de un demonio de alto rango en el infierno y considerando las circunstancias de los embarazos como el suyo, Rosella comprendió que su matrimonio con Von Eldrich sólo era un asunto medianamente político. Para Rosella era difícil imaginar algo así, sobre todo teniendo padres que habían arriesgado todo por estar juntos, pero no juzgó a Vaggie. ¿Cómo podría? Rosella estaba feliz de que estuviera de regreso.</p>
<p>Al menos Vaggie había sacado algo bueno de eso. Se notaba más centrada y madura, y por supuesto, mucho más hermosa (aunque quizás se debiera a que su estilo se hubiera afinado con los años).</p>
<p>Angel y Husk entraron a la cocina, por la expresión de su padre la sesión de besos lo había puesto de buen humor. Angel parloteaba sin parar mientras se dirigía a preparar café.</p>
<p>—Debiste ir aunque fuera un rato, bebé. Estuvimos recordando viejos tiempos, bonitas anécdotas como la vez que te quedaste dormido y te pusimos lazos en el pelo y un poco de maquillaje. Vaggie ha cambiado un montón. Si hubieras apostado, habrías perdido. Está irreconocible.</p>
<p>—Bien por ella —dijo Husk sentándose en la barra. No parecía interesado en el tema, lo que le pareció extraño a Rosella. Husk y Vaggie no eran amigos muy cercanos, pero habían tenido similitudes; ambos reaccionaban con resignación ante las estupideces de los demás—. Habría preferido que no fueras.</p>
<p>—Es mi amiga —dijo Angel por toda explicación. Una pregunta pugnaba por salir de su boca, pero esperaría a que Vaggie le contara más para hacerla—. Invité a Vaggie y a su familia a cenar la próxima semana, así que tendrás que aguantarte porque de ninguna manera le dejaré de hablar sólo porque don Gruñón tiene miedo.</p>
<p>—Sabes que no podemos darnos el lujo de no ser precavidos.</p>
<p>—Y sabes que detesto que eso nos limite —replicó Angel—. Vaggie hizo un esfuerzo al volver, bien podemos hacer lo mismo en nuestra situación, ¿no crees?</p>
<p>Husk había esperado que Angel ya estuviese al tanto sobre <em>eso</em> ahora que Vaggie había decidido salir de su burbuja en la mansión Von Eldrich. Si era sincero había tenido la esperanza de que ella mantuviera la boca cerrada, ¿pero cuándo las cosas salían como quería? Además, incluso si esto significaba una posible amenaza para su familia, Husk le daría el beneficio de la duda. Después de todo, Vaggie no era la única que había tomado decisiones estúpidas en momentos de desesperación.</p>
<p>“<em>A cambio de ayudarte a conseguir la libertad de tu amado esposo, me entregarás el alma de tu primer hijo…”.</em></p>
<p>Había hecho un trato que liberó a Angel del control de Valentino, pero había condenado a su hija. En ese momento no lo había pensado demasiado, ni siquiera había sabido que Angel Dust estaba embarazado. De pronto todo le había parecido confuso e injusto. No había querido contárselo a Angel, que estaba tan emocionado de formar una familia con él, pero no pudo permitir que su felicidad naciera de la ignorancia.</p>
<p>Husk había temido que Angel lo apartara, pero el corazón de la araña era demasiado noble y fuerte como para hacerlo dejando a Husk sin otra opción que pensar bien en lo que haría.</p>
<p><em>“Has dicho que tendría que darte a mi primer hijo”</em>, había dicho Husk a Alastor un día después de que Rosella naciera, <em>“pero no mencionaste nada sobre una hija”.</em></p>
<p>Alastor había sonreído, aparentemente orgulloso de que al fin Husk estuviera pendiente de la importancia de las palabras en un trato.</p>
<p>Y aun así Husk todavía temía que el Demonio Radio decidiera cumplirlo sin importar las condiciones.</p>
<p>Por eso prefería que Rosella se mantuviera alejada del hotel.</p>
<p>—Tabris te agradará, papa —dijo Rosella mostrándole la foto que había tomado para su Helltagram—. Es inocente, y muy solemne. Realmente no parece un niño de siete años.</p>
<p>Husk la miró sintiendo que las tripas se le revolvían. La corona de flores podría ocultar los cuernos, pero todo lo demás no.</p>
<p>Ese niño era hijo de Alastor.</p>
<p>Husk había tenido una vaga idea de lo que había pasado hace siete años. Tenía sus formas de obtener información, por lo que tenía sospechas al respecto. No había dicho nada por desconocer las consecuencias que dicha información tendría. Había cosas que era mejor mantener ocultas porque Husk había descubierto que lo que pasó no sólo había afectado a Vaggie, sino también a Alastor.</p>
<p>Porque había sido un golpe justo en el ego. El orgullo de Alastor lo ponía siempre por sobre todos, por lo que haber sido reducido a una bestia controlada por sus bajos instintos había sido una intolerable humillación.</p>
<p>Husk no quería ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría al enterarse que Vaggie había vuelto y tenía un hijo de él (un recordatorio de su vergüenza)… quizás le pediría a Niffty que le informara, sólo para estar prevenido. O tal vez la farsa serviría y tendría que mantener la boca cerrada para que los problemas no empeoraran tan pronto.</p>
<p>—A Tabris le encantan los dulces, papà —dijo Rosella a Angel. Husk se había perdido de nuevo la conversación por andar pensando para sí mismo—. Creo que disfrutará más eso que otra cosa.</p>
<p>—Mmm, ya veré que preparó para ese día —comentó Angel.</p>
<p>Husk había estado muy ocupado cuidado a su familia como para ocuparse de otros asuntos, pero eso iba cambiar. Como fuera, si había un problema trataría de mantenerse al margen.</p>
<p>Aunque sabía que eso no sería posible.</p>
<p>-o-o-o-o-</p>
<p>Cuando Alastor regresó al Hotel Hazbin había anochecido.</p>
<p>Tenía el hábito de permanecer despierto durante la noche, tanto como pudiera. Era algo que Charlie y los demás habían encontrado inusual al principio, pero pronto se habían acostumbrado porque, al fin y al cabo, el aparente insomnio de Alastor era lo menos extraño en su repertorio de peculiaridades. Alastor prefería pasar invertir su tiempo nocturno en actividades provechosas.</p>
<p>La depuración de ese año había sido particularmente entretenida y había dejado a Alastor con ganas de pasear, por supuesto, también de visitar a Rosie. Su queridísima amiga había estado contenta al verle pues había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez y de inmediato lo había puesto al tanto de las últimas noticias.</p>
<p>Una manera maravillosa de iniciar el año.</p>
<p>Entró al hotel consciente que no encontraría a nadie despierto a esa hora. Los otros demonios habían aprendido su hábito nocturno, por lo que nadie deseaba cruzarse con él a una hora tan escabrosa. Alastor lo encontraba hilarante. Recordó la enorme cantidad de veces en que algunos se habían espantado al toparse con el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa. Humor simple, ¿pero qué era alguien que no disfrutaba de los placeres sencillos? Un cretino en su no tan humilde opinión.</p>
<p>Avanzó por la oscuridad, conociendo el camino luego de tantos años de recorrer los pasillos del Hotel Hazbin…</p>
<p>Entonces notó que algo no cuadraba.</p>
<p>Debido a sus características de ciervo, Alastor había adquirido un fino sentido del olfato. No era algo asombroso, pero era una habilidad a la que había sacado provecho.</p>
<p><em>“Este aroma…”</em>.</p>
<p>Era una mezcla de mejorana y mango, extravagante y poco frecuente entre los olores y aromas del infierno. Alastor jamás lo diría, pero tenía una memoria olfativa envidiable. Podía reconocer a las personas en una habitación aún si tuviera los ojos vendados; desde los girasoles y las mandarinas de Charlie hasta el aroma difuso de limas de Angel Dust. Pero éste en particular lo estaba poniendo nervioso… lo que sin duda lo descolocó, pero Alastor no perdería el buen humor sólo por un olor.</p>
<p>¿Había sucedido algo importante en su ausencia? Imposible. Sus sombras se lo habrían informado a menos que…</p>
<p>Alastor golpeó el suelo con la punta inferior de su bastón. En segundos las sombras se movieron hasta materializarse frente a él y ni siquiera tuvo que pedirlo. Ellas mismas formaron una figura delgada y pequeña que reconoció al instante.</p>
<p>El ruido de una radio distorsionada sonó fuertemente. Probablemente habría despertado a todos si no se hubiera controlado a tiempo.</p>
<p><em>“Ah, qué molesto”</em>, se enderezó fingiendo que no había tenido un desliz. Volvió a ensanchar su sonrisa a lo normal.</p>
<p>Su primer pensamiento fue ir a la habitación de Charlie a pedir una explicación, pero lo desechó de inmediato. Ella no le diría nada; si hubiera querido que supiera le habría informado antes de irse que Vaggie los visitaría… que vendría a joderle la existencia a Alastor una vez más.</p>
<p>Se detuvo.</p>
<p>Estos <em>desplantes</em> se habían convertido en un hábito odioso que nunca esperó adquirir. No eran parte de él, que surgían de la nada y se habían originado en los meses posteriores a ese… humillante evento. Como un maldito recuerdo del peor día de su no-vida.</p>
<p>Alastor se enfocó en dejar su malestar de lado para pensar en los motivos que habrían obligado a Vagatha a volver al Hotel Hazbin. ¿Valentía? No después de lo que le había hecho. ¿Venganza? Equivalente a un suicidio. Entonces, ¿qué?</p>
<p>Alastor sintió una pizca de rabia, pero la sofocó. Darle importancia a algo que ni siquiera le había servido de entretenimiento era de necios.</p>
<p>Pero no podía evitarlo.</p>
<p>Desde que llegó al Hotel Feliz, Vaggie sólo había sido una pieza más en la partida de ajedrez que anhelaba jugar. Una mujer estúpidamente valiente y ciegamente leal que no había temido amenazarlo cuando claramente podía deshacerse de ella con sólo tronar los dedos. Alastor había disfrutado de eso, había sido <em>refrescante</em>. Algo que sólo ella había hecho y nadie más.</p>
<p>No había creído que todo cambiaría a una situación que lo afectaría de esta manera.</p>
<p>No había considerado que un ser inferior como aquel overlord hubiese colocado drogas y afrodisiacos para obligarlo hacer esas cosas. Alastor odiaba cuando trataban de imponerle voluntades ajenas. Y odiaba todavía más sentirse <em>responsable</em> por lo que le habían obligado a hacer. Alastor había hecho cosas imperdonables, horrendas y aberrantes, pero siempre bajo sus términos.</p>
<p>Podía recordarlo todo con una claridad que le abrumaba. El aroma de mango y mejorana mezclado con sangre, con lágrimas, con el hedor de la desesperación y el dolor. La carne siendo arrancada por sus colmillos, el delicioso sabor de sus entrañas. El hecho de que a pesar de estar reducida a un pedazo de carne maltrecho ella insistiera en seguir intentándolo… por alguna razón, eso había activado deseos que Alastor nunca había tenido.</p>
<p>Que lo habían hecho hacer algo que nunca había tenido interés para él.</p>
<p>Alastor había pasado muchas noches pensando en el asunto, tratando de minimizarlo, pero resultaba en noches llenas de su imagen, de su miedo, de su exquisito sabor, que le provocaba placer, pero a la vez también un profundo arrepentimiento.</p>
<p>
  <em>“¿Qué vienes a buscar aquí, pequeña polilla? ¿No has aprendido a mantenerte alejada de la luz con lo que te pasó?”.</em>
</p>
<p>Alastor retomó el camino hacia su habitación, meditando sobre esta inesperada noticia. Muy seguramente Charlie le informaría sobre eso en la mañana, pero él ya debía tener un plan y…</p>
<p>Se detuvo otra vez.</p>
<p>Había otro aroma combinado con el de la mejorana y el mango, y protegido con un olor a loción. No había olfateado nada similar antes… al final, lo desestimó. No debía tratarse de nada importante. Posiblemente era un conjunto de olores que había confundido. Como fuera, Alastor continuó su camino ignorando lo familiar que el aroma le había parecido.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poco a poco iré escribiendo la historia detrás del Huskerdust. Me basó en lo que sube May Rodríguez al grupo de los chupapitos, y trató de adaptarlo a mi estilo de escritura.<br/>May ha explicado que Rosella le dice “papá” a Husk y “papà”, obvio en italiano, a Angel.<br/>Vivi Heart y Tlexóchitl son OC creados por Marie Alez y Yaslim Caballero; si ustedes están en el grupo de los chupapitos probablemente habrán visto las fichas y dibujos que han hecho de sus personajes, si no es así aquí pondré un poco sobre ellas, ya que me parecen muy interesantes. <br/>No soy una experta en el tema, ni tampoco me gustan los perfumes como para conocer todas las fragancias (me mareo feo cuando los huelo, especialmente los de hombre), así que Dios Google me salvó y acá pongo los significados de los aromas:<br/>Lima: Aroma de la alegría, renovación, frescura, de cambios para bien; alivia la melancolía y los sentimientos de autodrestrucción.<br/>Girasol: Aroma de la energía, de la luz, de la búsqueda de cosas mejores.<br/>Mandarina: Aroma cargado de energía solar que genera alegría, creatividad, prosperidad, buen carácter, ganas de vivir y de crear.<br/>Mango: Aroma romántico, sensual, dulce y placentero; esotéricamente para la fertilidad y para comenzar un nuevo proyecto.<br/>Mejorana: Este aroma trabaja como un sedante pues calma, relaja y tranquiliza. <br/>En cuanto a los lycoris, es mi flor favorita y siempre trato de meterla en mis fics. Viv ha dicho que el infierno posee su propia fauna y flora, por lo que los elementos humanos han de ser raritos de ver.<br/>Respecto a la excusa que Vaggie le dijo a Rosella. Recuerden, es inventada. Vaggie sigue siendo lesbiana.<br/>Tabris es el nombre real de Kaworu Nagisa del anime de Neon Genesis Evangelion. Quería usarlo ya que me pareció adecuado para el desarrollo que planeo para Tabris. <br/>Y respecto al fragmento de Alastor… para mí es un hombre sin arrepentimientos. Si los llegó a sentir, fue en su vida humana. Por ahí leí que no sería capaz de dañar a una mujer (nada más de aventarla por lo que vi en el piloto jajajaja), así que considerando eso y que jamás haría algo que no estuviera dentro de sus términos, quizás sienta algo parecido al arrepentimiento y eso le molesta porque ni siquiera fue por algo que él decidió hacer. <br/>Como sea, espero esto sea decente y si no pues ya ni modos jajaja</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heridas que no sanan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Antes de que empiecen a leer, debo hacer algunas advertencias. Hay escenas fuertes que incluyen abuso a menores, tortura, canibalismo y violación. Lean bajo su propio riesgo así como también las notas finales para más información.<br/>He subido dibujos con las apariencias de las tres sirvientas de Tabris a mi página de facebook, pueden encontrarme con el mismo seudónimo que aquí.<br/>Perdonen los errores y dedazos, pero es que tuve que hacerlo todo en wordpad porque mi computadora sufrió un percance mayor y todos mis programas valieron cheetos, eso incluye los programas básicos de windows :'v</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <em>"El conocimiento descansa no sólo en la verdad, sino también sobre el error".</em>
  </span>
</p><p>—<span>C. G. Jung</span></p><hr/><p>—<span>¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó Vaggie por tercera vez. Purga comprendió la preocupación en su voz; era natural, incluso en madres tan particulares como su señora, sentirse nerviosa por lo que pasaría.</span></p><p>—<span>Es necesario —respondió Seviathian golpeando con sus dedos sobre la mesa. Una señal de que tenía dudas también—. Tabris tiene la edad, sus poderes deben despertar.</span></p><p>
  <span>Los demonios nacidos en el infierno poseían grandes poderes que permanecían </span>
  <span>
    <em>dormidos</em>
  </span>
  <span> hasta que su cuerpo tuviera la capacidad de resistir todo su potencial. El </span>
  <span>
    <em>despertar</em>
  </span>
  <span> se llevaba a cabo al exponer al niño a una situación de extrema tensión hasta conseguir una respuesta </span>
  <span>instintiva</span>
  <span> de su poder. </span>
</p><p>—<span>No quiero involucrar demasiado a Angel y su familia.</span></p><p>—<span>No les pasará nada —confirmó Seviathian sabiendo lo mucho que su esposa se preocupaba por sus amigos—. Estos demonios son profesionales, aunque creí que habías explicado a Angel Dust lo que pasaría. ¿Acaso no pasó por lo mismo con su hija?</span></p><p>—<span>Rosella no nació con grandes poderes —respondió Vaggie—. Es por eso que Alastor no estuvo interesado en obligar a Husk a cumplir el trato. Rosella no </span><span>cumplió</span><span> sus expectativas.</span></p><p>—<span>Mi señor —dijo Purga mientras servía café negro—, ¿está seguro de que Plaga es quien tiene que hacerlo? Yo podría...</span></p><p>
  <span>Seviathian la cayó levantando una mano.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Plaga es casi imparable, pero es descuidada y se distrae con facilidad. Tabris necesita sentirse totalmente en peligro para que funcione, por eso tú no eres adecuada para esto —explicó—. Entiendo tus dudas, Purga, pero no olvides con quien estás hablando. </span></p><p>—<span>Perdone mi indiscreción, mi señor —dijo Purga agachando la cabeza.</span></p><p>—<span>Sé por qué estás tan preocupada —intervino Vaggie—, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer. Al menos no todavía. Yo también me siento insegura, muchas cosas malas podrían suceder, pero me tomó siete años comprender algo, Purga. Quise proteger a Tabris manteniéndolo alejado de quienes pudieran dañarlo, aislarlo de este lugar, pero </span><span>é</span><span>l crecerá rodeado de demonios que querrán aprovecharse de él, lastimarlo o destruirlo. Si quiero que sobreviva tendrá que aprender a defenderse a sí mismo, aprender que tendrá que ganar respeto </span><span>usando</span><span> su poder.</span></p><p>
  <span>De pronto la puerta del comedor se abrió de golpe. Plaga había entrado a gran velocidad trepando por las paredes hasta quedarse colgada del techo. Su gran tamaño hacía que la imagen fuera aterradora para quien no estuviera acostumbrado, pero para los residentes de la mansión Von Eldrich ya era habitual ver a la cucaracha moviéndose por los corredores y habitaciones.</span>
</p><p>—<span>¡Purga, atrápame! —dijo Tabris saltando de los hombros de Plaga.</span></p><p>
  <span>Vaggie y Seviathian sonrieron ante los pitidos airados y preocupados de Purga, quien había atrapado a Tabris. Desde que Tabris había conocido a Rosella solía actuar más enérgicamente.</span>
</p><p>—<span>¡Sabía que me atraparías porque me quieres mucho! —dijo el niño saltando hacia el suelo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Una que inmediatamente ablandó el corazón de la canaria; antes el niño había sido solemne, casi taciturno, pero desde que conoció a Rosella sus sonrisas eran más frecuentes. </span></p><p>—<span>¡Ahora atrápame a mí! —gritó Plaga con toda la intención de saltar.</span></p><p>—<span>Hazlo y tiraré la basura —amenazó sabiendo que sería suficiente para detenerla. Plaga se quedó colgando del techo, muy indignada de que Purga se deshiciera de manjares tan exquisitos como los que habían en los basureros.</span></p><p>—<span>Parece que alguien se despertó de buen humor —dijo Seviathian luego de que Tabris </span><span>los</span><span> saludara a Vaggie y a él para tomar asiento.</span></p><p>—<span>¡Sí, </span><span>h</span><span>oy visitaré la casa de Rosella</span><span>! —dijo el niño tomando varios emparedados de gelatina que Purga había dispuesto frente a él. </span></p><p>—<span>Espero que conserves el mismo entusiasmo para tus lecciones de este día. Purga ha mencionado que has estado distraído. </span></p><p>
  <span>Purga era la maestra particular de Tabris. Nunca antes había tenido queja alguna de su alumno. Eso cambió cuando empezaron a recibir las llamadas de Rosella que habían hecho que el pequeño se distrajera. A Purga no le agradaba la </span>
  <span>poca</span>
  <span> cortesía de esa niña, que parecía no entender la importancia de la educación de Tabris. Lo más incomprensible para Purga era el hecho de que su señorito sintiera un afecto tan especial hacia alguien a quien apenas conocía, sobre todo siendo hija de... demonios de tan baja clase. </span>
</p><p>—<span>Concéntrate o reconsideraré no dejarte ir —</span><span>advirtió</span><span> Seviathian.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Eh, por qué? —vino la queja de Plaga que había estado jugando con el cabello de Tabris desde su posición en el techo. Ella era muy alta, más del doble de la altura de Seviathian—. Si le pediste a Penuria que preparara el automóvil es porque sí vamos a </span><span>ir</span><span>, ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?</span></p><p>—<span>¿De verdad no iré si no prestó atención en clases? —preguntó Tabris sin darse cuenta que había admitido que había estado pensando en otras cosas en su tiempo de estudio.</span></p><p>—<span>Demuéstrame que puedes mantenerte enfocado. Si Purga me informa que lo has hecho, te dejaré ir, pero si no tendré que castigarte, ¿de acuerdo?</span></p><p>—<span>Sí, padre.</span></p><p>—<span>Tienes que esforzarte, mi niño —dijo Plaga, su cabeza colgaba justo al lado de la de Tabris—. Hace muuuuucho tiempo que no voy a Ciudad Pentagrama. Extraño el olor de sus calles, ni se diga de los botes de basura llenos de gusanos y las alcantarillas con ratas. </span></p><p>
  <span>Plaga había llegado al infierno hace 200 años. Rápidamente había escalado de lo más bajo debido a su impresionante apariencia y sus horrendas habilidades. Poco se sabía sobre su pasado como humana, salvo que había cometido actos atroces sin ningún remordimiento y que había sido poco aseada, perversa y glotona, lo que quedaba demostrado en sus dientes grises con las encías negras de su hocico deforme. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fredick Von Eldrich había conseguido que ella le sirviera sólo porque tuvo el poder para mantenerla a raya (Plaga no había nunca servido a nada más que a sus propios deseos, así que solía devorar a quien tratara de "domesticarla"). Pero la volatidad de su personalidad había cambiado cuando conoció al hijo de Seviathian. </span>
</p><p>—<span>Le agradarás a Rosella, Plaga —aseguró Tabris a la cucaracha—. Le he contado mucho sobre ti y me ha dicho que quiere conocerte.</span></p><p>
  <span>Plaga pasó la punta de su antena sobre la corona de lycoris </span>
  <span>que adornaba la cabeza de Tabris desde que la tal Rosella se la había regalado</span>
  <span>. Plaga no conocía a Rosella, pero si había </span>
  <span>hecho feliz a su niño</span>
  <span> entonces se portaría bien </span>
  <span>con ella</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>—<span>¿No usarás el sombrero del jefe? —preguntó jugando con un pétalo de la corona. Seviathian había hecho algo para que las flores no se marchitaran tan rápido.</span></p><p>—<span>Uhm, no, ya que no es mi cumpleaños —meditó Tabris dándole pedazos de su comida a Plaga—, pero está bien. Esta corona también es genial.</span></p><p>—<span>Sobre eso, Tabris —dijo su padre para llamar su atención—. He estado pensando sobre lo que hiciste con tu amiga, prestarle mi sombrero...</span></p><p>—<span>Quise que Rosella también tuviera algo especial por su cumpleaños, padre.</span></p><p>—<span>Escucha a tu padre, cariño —pidió Vaggie—, sólo va a explicarte por qué no puedes prestar sus cosas.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Sabes qué es mi sombrero?</span></p><p>—<span>Sí, padre, es una extensión de ti mismo.</span></p><p>—<span>Exactamente, como tal soy capaz de percibir el ambiente a través de él—explicó Seviathian—. Supe el momento exacto en que te lo quitaste. Al principio pensé que alguien te había obligado, pero cuando no sentí amenaza alguna detuve el mecanismo de protección. Tu amiga pudo haber terminado lastimada si no lo hubiera hecho.</span></p><p>
  <span>Los ojos de Tabris se abrieron grand</span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span>mente ante la idea de que Rosella hubiera sido herida por un descuido de su parte, por no haber pensado que el sombrero no sólo era un obsequio, sino una forma de protegerlo.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Yo... sólo quería que Rosella no estuviera triste... </span></p><p>—<span>Las buenas intenciones no son suficientes, cariño —intervino su madre con delicadeza—. A veces es imposible pensar bien en cada cosa que haremos y sus consecuencias, pero hay que esforzarse, ver más allá de lo evidente tanto en lo que te rodea como en ti mismo.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Ver más allá de lo evidente en mí mismo?</span></p><p>—<span>Así es, pero no es fácil —agregó Seviathian—. No es posible despertar a la conciencia sin dolor. La gente es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, por absurda que parezca, para evitar enfrentarse a su propia alma.</span></p><p>—<span>Nadie se ilumina fantaseando figuras de luz —completó Vaggie, compartiendo una sonrisa con su esposo, al haber identificado la cita que estaba usando—, sino haciendo consciente su oscuridad.</span></p><p>
  <span>Tabris no comprendió bien lo que estaban tratando de decirle, pero no quería fallarles por lo que simplemente asintió. Quizás podría preguntarle a Purga después, si les quedaba tiempo cuando acabara su clase.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Si deseas darle algo especial a tu amiga, podrás comprarlo cuando vayas con tu madre al centro comercial hoy.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Iremos al centro comercial?</span></p><p>—<span>Es sólo una parada —aclaró Vaggie—. Angel me contó que su wafflera se arruinó cuando Husk la confundió con su cafetera, así que les compraré una nueva. Angel me dijo que no era necesario, pero se quejó durante media hora de que </span><span>se tardaba</span><span> más preparando el desayuno ya que la wafflera servía para todo. </span></p><p>—<span>Ciertamente comparto su preocupación —dijo Seviathian—, no podría comenzar bien el día sin waffles con tocino.</span></p><p>—<span>Y pensar que nunca los habías probado antes —mencionó Vaggie—, sino te hubiera convencido de cambiar tu aburrida dieta elitista nunca habrías conocido tan delicioso manjar.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Padre nunca había comido waffles hasta que te conoció, madre? —preguntó Tabris.</span></p><p>—<span>Así es y eso cambió cuando preparé un verdadero desayuno —respondió Vaggie con una gran sonrisa. Esa ocasión había sido más una especie de reto entre ambos, una forma de humillar al contrario. </span></p><p>
  <span>Tabris miró a sus padres con mucha atención. Rosella le había contado innumerables veces sobre Husk y Angel, </span>
  <span>sobre</span>
  <span> lo mucho que se querían </span>
  <span>y</span>
  <span> cómo frecuentemente se lo desmostraban. Los padres de Tabris no eran como los de Rosella, ellos no se besaban ni se abrazaban ni se decían que se amaban muchas veces al día. A veces Tabris creía que no se querían, sin embargo, en ocasiones como ésta, cuando Seviathian y Vaggie compartían algún recuerdo con él, no le quedaba la menor duda de que sentían algo el uno por el otro. </span>
</p><p>—<span>¿Puedes culparme, amada esposa? En ese tiempo creí que querías envenenarme.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Madre cocina</span><span>ba</span><span> tan mal? —preguntó Tabris. Él nunca había probado nada hecho por Vaggie, ya que su comida la hacia Purga.</span></p><p>—<span>Algo así —respondió su padre. Tabris nunca sabría que ellos dos se habían odiado tanto al punto de intentar matarse el uno al otro cuando él todavía no nacía. </span></p><p>
  <span>Cuando acabó el desayuno, su padre informó que tendría que irse por unas horas por una urgencia del trabajo. Había prometido que los acompañaría a esta cena y tuvo que asegurarle a su hijo que estaría allí tan pronto como resolviera el asunto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando su padre se fue, Vaggie le pidió que se prepara para sus clases mientras ella finalizaba sus pendientes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las clases de ese día le parecieron muuuy largas, lo que era extraño porque siempre habían sido interesantes. Tal vez se debía a que estaba emocionado por visitar a Rosella y contarle lo que no había podido decirle por teléfono. A diferencia de él, Rosella no había tenido nunca un maestro y lo que sabía era lo que sus padres le habían enseñado (Rosella era experta en historia a partir de los años 50 y una políglota gracias a su padre Husk), así que Tabris le había prometido que le llevaría varios libros de su biblioteca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su padre había estado de acuerdo con la idea, incluso le había sugerido algunos títulos. </span>
</p><p>—<span>La lección ha concluido —indicó Purga cerrando un pesado tomo de matemáticas con una mano—. Buen trabajo, señorito, informaré a Lord Von Eldrich de su compromiso con la clase. Seguramente ahora no le prohibirá visitar a la </span><span><em>señorita</em></span><span> Rosella.</span></p><p>—<span>Sabes, Purga, </span><span>ella</span><span> nunca ha asistido a clases como yo. Ella me ha dicho que quiere aprender más, y aunque padre aceptó prestarle libros quisiera saber si estarías dispuesta a darle clases como a mí.</span></p><p>
  <span>Purga se mostró sinceramente sorprendida por la petición. A pesar de ser una sirvienta, su trabajo como maestra era remunerado. Pocos podían pagar una de sus clases, pero no pudo decirle eso al niño. Tabris sólo quería ayudar a su amiga.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Esa decisión no recae en mí, señorito, y por mucho que usted me lo pida, no puedo hacerlo sin la aprobación de sus padres. La "curiosidad" de su amiga tendrá que saciarse con los libros que le preste, y si ella desea encontrar más fuentes tendrá que ser por su cuenta.</span></p><p>—<span>Rosella dice que es difícil conseguir libros donde vive, sin mencionar que hay pocas oportunidades.</span></p><p>—<span>Las oportunidades no llegan a uno por sí solas, señorito —aseguró—. Nadie más que uno mismo es hacedor de su propio camino, así pues, incluso si es difícil, hay que esforzarse por crear estas oportunidades para seguir avanzando.</span></p><p>
  <span>Cuando llegó la hora de salir, Tabris tuvo que cambiarse de ropa. Su madre no había insistido en ropa informal esta vez, por lo que pudo ponerse un traje elegante en color verde que hacía resaltar la corona de flores. Tabris prefería ese tipo de ropa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaggie lo esperaba con Plaga al lado del automóvil familiar, un Silver Wraith, que estaba adaptado para que Plaga lo condujera. </span>
</p><p>—<span>Si estrellas mi Royce-Rolls voy a quemar la basura frente a tus ojos y no te dejaré cometer ni las cenizas —informó Penuria entregándole las llaves a la cucaracha. Era una escena graciosa considerando lo diminuta que era Penuria al lado de Plaga.</span></p><p>—<span>Tú y Purga se despertaron con actitud de perras este día, eh —comentó Plaga en voz baja cuando Tabris y Vaggie subieron a la parte trasera.</span></p><p>
  <span>La advertencia de Penuria no fue a la ligera. En cuanto Plaga arrancó salieron a gran velocidad, ignorando toda regla al conducir. Por eso llegaron pronto a Ciudad Pentagrama, deteniéndose en un centro comercial cuya dueña salió a recibirlos en persona. Tabris creyó que la actitud amable de la demonio rana se debía a que trataba a todos sus clientes de esa manera, poco podría intuir que intentaba hacer que Vaggie gastara más dinero del que planeaba, comprando cosas que no necesitaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Infortunadamente para ella, Vaggie no perdió el tiempo y compró la wafflera saliendo del lugar ante la mirada roja y penetrante de la dueña </span>
  <span>que no había podido salirse con la suya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plaga se puso en marcha de nuevo hasta llegar a una zona de </span>
  <span>la c</span>
  <span>iudad que no lucía en las mejores condiciones. Rosella le había descrito cómo era el lugar, pero no le había dicho detalles. Las calles estaban descuidadas, llenas de demonios haciendo cosas que Tabris nunca había visto. Vio a un par pelearse por lo que había dentro de una bolsa y a otros señalando el automóvil cuando pasaron enfrente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muerte, enfermedad y depravación... Tabris había sabido de qué estaba hecho el infierno, pero verlo... era otra cosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaggie no se veía afectada, por lo que Tabris decidió imitarla a pesar de sus dudas. No quería dar la impresión de que se arrepentía de visitar a su amiga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No </span>
  <span>pudieron</span>
  <span> estacionar frente a la casa de Rosella, por lo que habían tenido que dejar el auto en un terreno baldío detrás de una tienda que vendía televisores viejos y usados. Su madre le pagó al peludo y gruñón dueño, prometiéndole más dinero si procuraba que nadie se acercara al auto. El dueño le dijo que haría lo que pudiera, pero que no se tardara... aunque pareció ser más amable cuando vio a Plaga detrás de Vaggie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando salieron a la calle, Tabris tomó la mano de su madre y caminó junto a ella mirando a su alrededor con cierta incomodidad. Los demonios no actuaban como los que había conocido en el hotel; algunos, cuando notaban que Plaga estaba distraída, lanzaban miradas extrañas a su madre y sacaban la lengua de una forma que a Tabris no le había gustado nada. </span>
  <span>Otros parecían molestos con su presencia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar a la que debía ser la casita de Rosella. Al menos en esto ella le había dicho la verdad. Era un edificio color azul oscuro con las ventanas reforzadas con gruesos barrotes de hierro. Tenía dos pisos, y aunque era más pequeño que su mansión, a Tabris le gustó mucho. Vaggie tocó el timbre al mismo tiempo que un demonio parecido a un gusano asqueroso pasó detrás de ellos, silbando algo desagradable.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Ignóralo, Plaga —pidió Vaggie cuando la cucaracha puso toda su atención en el susodicho.</span></p><p>—<span>Ah, y yo creí que </span><span>podría</span><span> darme mi primer bocadillo del día.</span></p><p>—<span>Pero desayunaste conmigo, Plaga —dijo Tabris que no conocía las tendencias caníbales de su sirvienta. </span></p><p>—<span>Sí, pero siempre tengo espacio para uno que otro aperitivo, aunque a veces los restos se me atoren entre los dientes.</span></p><p>
  <span>Vaggie sabía que el canibalismo de Plaga era, de acuerdo con las mismas palabras de ella, "una costumbre que adquirió desde pequeña </span>
  <span>más por curiosidad que por necesidad</span>
  <span>".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando la puerta se abrió, Tabris </span>
  <span>se topó</span>
  <span> a un demonio gato que llevaba sombrero y tenía dos enormes y hermosas alas rojas. Supo de inmediato que debía tratarse de Husk, el padre de Rosella, y descubrió que se </span>
  <span>sintió</span>
  <span> repentinamente nervioso. </span>
</p><p>—<span>Ah, son ustedes —dijo Husk como si no se alegrara de verlos. </span></p><p>—<span>Papá —se quejó Rosella empujándolo un poco para quitarlo de la puerta—. Las visitas creerán que no son bienvenidas si pones esa cara.</span></p><p>
  <span>Husk ni se molestó en corregirla, aunque Tabris vio que a su madre no le importaba y simplemente se abrió pasó hacia el interior de la casa.</span>
</p><p>—<span>¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Tabris cuando vio a Rosella quedarse quieta y mirar hacia arriba.</span></p><p>
  <span>Al parecer había quedado asombrada con la presencia de Plaga. </span>
  <span>N</span>
  <span>o la culpaba. Plaga era impresionante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero no era admiración lo que brillaba en los ojos de Rosella, sino miedo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tabris le había contado sobre Plaga, pero las palabras del niño, endulzadas por el cariño, habían ocultado al monstruo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plaga era enorme. Sus seis patas torcidas poco ocultaban el abdomen que palpitaba debajo. El </span>
  <span>tórax</span>
  <span> carecía de brazos, y la cabeza... la cabeza produciría pesadillas </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> Rosella esa noche. Era totalmente repugnante con enormes ojos negros, mandíbulas horrendas que custodiaban un hocico pestilente. Llevaba sobre la cabeza un moño rosa. Tabris le había dicho que Plaga prefería no usar ropa y él le había regalado un moño para que tuviera algo elegante que ponerse para la cena.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Huele a sándwich de atún echado a perder —pronunció Plaga con una voz que le erizó la piel, para luego salir disparada hacia la pared y subirla a una velocidad asombrosa dejando a Rosella temblando.</span></p><p>—<span>Ah, no te preocupes por ella —dijo Tabris—, suele hacer eso cuando huele algo que le gusta. Volverá en cuanto lo encuentre.</span></p><p>
  <span>Rosella tomó la mano del niño para evitar pensar que esa monstruosidad iba a volver. </span>
  <span>S</span>
  <span>e dio cuenta que llevaba la corona que le había regalado. Tabris le explicó que su padre había hecho algo para que no se deshiciera con el pasar de los días. </span>
</p><p>—<span>Se ve bien en ti y esa ropa tiene mucho estilo —dijo Rosella notando el atuendo de la época victoriana que llevaba (era experta en modas y podía decir con exactitud qué prenda pertenecía a su respectiva época). </span></p><p>
  <span>La calidad de la ropa de Tabris fue un detalle que no </span>
  <span>pudo dejar pasar</span>
  <span>. En el infierno era difícil hallar atuendos decentes, los precios eran muy altos. Aunque el dinero no era un problema </span>
  <span>pues a</span>
  <span> pesar de no ser ricos, sus padres no escatimaban en gastar lo que fuera para cumplir sus caprichos, lo que Rosella solía aprovechar muy a menudo.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Trajimos un regalo —dijo Vaggie caminando al lado de Husk mientras sus hijos iban delante de ellos—. Espero que no sea una molestia.</span></p><p>—<span>Bien sabes que eso me importa una mierda —respondió Husk que permanecía con la vista fija en Tabris.</span></p><p>
  <span>No los habían presentado de frente, pero eso no </span>
  <span>le </span>
  <span>había impedido ver al niño. </span>
  <span>S</span>
  <span>e parecía a Alastor, pero una segunda mirada atenuó esa idea. Podía tener algunos rasgos, pero los demás, incluso sus ojos, eran de Vaggie; no, más bien era que no había ni una pizca de la personalidad de Alastor </span>
  <span>en él</span>
  <span>. No había arrogancia, ni prepotencia, mucho menos esa tendencia a considerar a todos inferiores. </span>
</p><p>—<span>Estoy feliz de conocer tu casa, Rosella —dijo Tabris con una sonrisa de dientes afilados, que carecía de esa neurosis perturbadora con la que Alastor sonreía—. Rosella me </span><span>contó</span><span> mucho sobre usted al igual que mi madre. Es un placer conocerlo finalmente, señor Husk.</span></p><p>
  <span>Tabris no po</span>
  <span>d</span>
  <span>ía saber </span>
  <span>que</span>
  <span> Alastor se había dirigido a él de esa manera la primera vez que se hablaron, antes de siquiera saber cuánto se jodería su vida tras conocer a ese bastardo. </span>
</p><p>—<span>Ah, sí, ella también me contó sobre ti —dijo Husk—. Creí que sólo vendrían ustedes dos y tu padre, pero trajeron a alguien más.</span></p><p>—<span>Penuria salió con nosotros la otra vez así que ahora le tocó a Plaga —dijo Tabris señalando que el pasillo de la casita de Rosella era demasiado pequeño para que su sirvienta cupiera. ¿Cómo le haría para entrar cuando se sentaran a cenar?</span></p><p>—<span>¿Comes en compañía de esa... de ella? —preguntó Rosella, asqueada con la imagen de que una criatura tan repulsiva estuviera cerca de ella y su familia. Había escuchado de Charlie que la apariencia de los pecadores depend</span><span>ía</span><span> de los crímenes y monstruosidades que cometieron en vida, siendo así ¿qué atrocidades había </span><span>realizado</span><span> para terminar de esa manera?</span></p><p>—<span>Siempre comparto la comida con mi familia —respondió él con naturalidad. </span></p><p>
  <span>El increíble aroma proveniente de la cocina puso fin a su conversación. Angel los recibió con los brazos abiertos, luciendo adorable en un delantal color rosa. El demonio araña abrazó a Tabris con mucha fuerza mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas con su segundo par de brazos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tabris admitió que ser estrujado en la suave pelusa del pecho de Angel era algo que había añorado experimentar de nuevo. </span>
</p><p>—<span>Ay, mi lindo niño, si hubiesen llegado temprano pudiste haber visto a mi adorable hija ayudándome con el postre. Es inusual ver a Rosella nerviosa cuando hornea, pero supongo que saber que vendrías la puso así.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Yo pongo nerviosa a Rosella?</span></p><p>—<span>Descuida, bebé, no es nada por lo que debas preocuparte —aseguró Angel dándole un toquecito en la nariz—. </span><span>C</span><span>omo dijiste que te gustaban los dulces, no ha parado de prepararlos. Hizo tantos que creo que tendrás que llevarte varias canastas a tu casa.</span></p><p>—<span>Basta, papà —pidió Rosella con las mejillas enrojecidas. Tabris no estaba entendiendo nada, pero si le iban a dar dulces supuso que era bueno—. Oye, Tabris, ¿no iba a venir tu papa?</span></p><p>—<span>Tuvo que atender un asunto importante, pero sí vendrá.</span></p><p>—<span>Oww, quería preguntarle algo. </span></p><p>
  <span>Tabris pensó que se refería al sombrero, por lo que </span>
  <span>rápidamente</span>
  <span> dijo:</span>
</p><p>—<span>Mi señor padre me ha dicho que no puedo volver a prestarte su sombrero, Rosella, pero que sí puedo regalarte lo que quieras si eso te parece bien. Además traje algunos libros que pueden interesarte.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Lo que quiera? —de inmediato se interesó en la primera frase, sin saber que Seviathian no había dicho con exactitud que le regalarían cada cosa que quisiera. En su mente sólo cupo la idea de que un tipo millonario le daría objetos lujosos.</span></p><p>
  <span>Husk miró con resignación los ojitos brillantes de su hija, que seguramente ya estaba imaginando toda una lista de cosas costosas </span>
  <span>que quería adquirir.</span>
</p><p>—<span>La cena está </span><span>casi</span><span> lista —informó Angel quitándose el mandil, revelando un conjunto de ropa que lo hacía verse hermoso—. </span><span>Pero antes quiero</span><span> presentarte a alguien, Tabris. </span></p><p>
  <span>Angel silbó. Un puntito rosado entró a la cocina parándose frente a </span>
  <span>ellos</span>
  <span>. Se trataba de un cerdito con manchitas oscuras y rosas, cuernitos en la cabeza y en la cadera y un collar rosa con un gran moño, </span>
  <span>que hizo que los ojitos de Tabris se iluminaran de gusto.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Él es Fat Nuggets —dijo Angel.</span></p><p>
  <span>El cerditó cochiqueó tiernamente, moviendo su naricita cuando Tabris se animó a acariciarlo.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Hola, Fat Nuggets —susurró Tabris demasiado ido en el cerdito para notar la sonrisa de Vaggie.</span></p><p>
  <span>Ella sabía que terminaría</span>
  <span>n</span>
  <span> adoptando una mascota en cuanto el niño echara de menos la presencia de un animalito. Tendrían que pedirle a Plaga que no se lo comiera, pero Tabris tendría una mascota sí o sí.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Conocemos a una criadora de animales de compañía como Fat Nuggets. Es una buena persona, a pesar de estar en un lugar como éste.</span></p><p>—<span>Las almas que están aquí no es porque sean precisamente buenas, lo sé —dijo Tabris jugando con las patas del cerdito, como si sólo lo hubiera dicho porque sí.</span></p><p>
  <span>Angel se percató que el niño no estaba tomando el asunto con seriedad. ¿Y cómo podría hacerlo? Tabris nunca había experimentado lo que cualquier otra persona en el infierno. El niño usaba las palabras "bueno" y "malo" sin la menor intención de averiguar lo que implicaban. Era inocente en ese sentido, justo como Rosella alguna vez lo fue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk y Angel habían procurado darle una infancia feliz a su única hija, manteniéndola ignorante de lo que significaba haber nacido en un lugar donde no existía la oportunidad de encontrar algo mejor </span>
  <span>(y sólo podías subir pisoteando a los demás)</span>
  <span>. Los primeros años habían sido fáciles, distraer a Rosella </span>
  <span>fue</span>
  <span> sencillo, pero conforme crecía las preguntas se volvieron más difíciles de ignorar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>"¿Por qué tengo que vivir en este lugar tan horrible? ¿Por qué tenemos que escondernos cuando vienen los ángeles? ¿Por qué ellos quieren lastimarnos? ¿Yo... estoy siendo castigada? ¿Por qué?"</em>
  </span>
  <span>, Angel no podría borrar nunca </span>
  <span>el</span>
  <span> desasosiego que lo inundaba cada vez que recordaba la carita llorosa de su hija, pidiendo respuestas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tal vez todo sería diferente si Angel hubiera decidido no tenerla, pero había deseado tanto tener una familia propia que no le importó el futuro. </span>
  <span>P</span>
  <span>or eso, más que cualquier error que hubiera cometido en su vida humana y en sus primeras décadas en el infierno, su mayor pecado había sido condenar a un inocente por </span>
  <span>su egoísmo</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>—<span>Ella me pidió a Fat Nuggets para cruzarlo con una cerdita que tiene. Tuvieron crías hace meses. ¿Quieres verlos, bebé? Te aseguro que no hay nada más tierno que un bebé cerdito.</span></p><p>
  <span>Fat Nuggets cochiqueó de nuevo como para afirmarlo.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Madre, ¿puedo ir? —preguntó Tabris con una expresión tan adorable que a Husk le costó creer que compartía genes con Alastor.</span></p><p>—<span>Por supuesto, cariño, pero no te alejes de Angel y Rosella en ningún momento. ¿Traes los paquetes que te dio Plaga? —Tabris asintió—. Bien, Husk y yo nos quedaremos a vigilar la comida. </span></p><p>—<span>Vengan, niños —dijo Angel dándole un beso en la mejilla a Husk para luego agarrar de la mano a Tabris, saliendo con él y Rosella hacia la calle, con el pequeño Fat Nuggets asegurado con la correa.</span></p><p>
  <span>Cuando Husk y Vaggie se quedaron a solas, el demonio gato se </span>
  <span>levantó</span>
  <span> para bajar la flama de la estufa y revolver el contenido de una olla. Por el olor, Vaggie supo que se trataba de estofado de res y papas. </span>
</p><p>—<span>Lo que tengas que decirme, escúpelo ya. Angel nos dio el tiempo suficiente para hablar, pero esto puede tornarse largo si no empiezas tú —pronunció el gato </span><span>cuando </span><span>se giró para mirarla. </span></p><p>
  <span>No había que ser sumamente perspicaz para darse cuenta cuánto había cambiado. No era más esa </span>
  <span>
    <em>niña</em>
  </span>
  <span> llena de ira de hace catorce años, sino alguien que había aprendido a sobrevivir luego de una de las peores experiencias de su </span>
  <span>eternidad</span>
  <span>. La postura de Vaggie no revelaba nada a ojos de un despistado, pero Husk no había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin hacerse de trucos, como el de poder entrever lo que los demás ocultaban en cada gesto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaggie parecía enfocada en no mostrar debilidad, y de no ser por el casi imperceptible movimiento de sus manos y su postura dispuesta al ataque, parecería una estatua. Eso le indicó a Husk muchas cosas, pero principalmente una: Vaggie se movía como si algo estuviera a punto de atacarla, como si en cualquier momento un monstruo —Alastor— saliera de las sombras para acabar lo que le había empezado hace siete años. </span>
</p><p>—<span>Lo que sea que te haya hecho volver —dijo Husk seriamente—, no involucres a mi familia.</span></p><p>—<span>No estoy tratando de hacerlo, Husk. Yo más que nadie </span><span>entiende</span><span> lo difícil que ha sido para ustedes crear este diminuto paraíso. Mi intención no es arrebatárselos. </span></p><p>
  <span>Evidentemente Husk no le creyó porque bufó como si hubiera dicho una gran mentira. El demonio gato se acercó a una vitrina de donde sacó una botella de whisky. La ocasión lo ameritaba y seguramente ayudaría a suavizar las cosas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk sirvió dos vasos, bebiéndose el suyo de golpe. No había esperado que Vaggie hiciera lo mismo </span>
  <span>que él</span>
  <span>, lo que le indicó que la conversación era más seria de lo que había esperado.</span>
</p><p>—<span>No quiero causar problemas a tu familia —repitió Vaggie poniendo el vaso frente a él para que volviera a llenarlo—, pero tampoco puedo afirmar que mis intenciones son buenas. Pero en este lugar, ¿lo serían? Tú más que nadie comprende cómo se manejan las cosas aquí. </span></p><p>—<span>¿Y qué si lo sé? ¿Acaso sólo viniste a repetir mierda que ya conozco?</span></p><p>—<span>Si algo aprendí fue </span><span>a manejar</span><span> el juego desde otra perspectiva. No desde la de una chica salvadoreña, tan pequeña como grande era su ira. Así que tuve que aceptar lo que podía o no podía hacer con lo que tenía. Ganar a mi manera.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? —dijo Husk bebiendo su tercer trago. No era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así. Había conocido a varios pecadores que se creyeron muy listos como para pensar que podían cambiar las reglas.</span></p><p>
  <span>Todos habían terminado muertos, o peor.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Cambiar la jugada —dijo Vaggie— y para hacerlo tengo que conseguir lo que Charlie no.</span></p><p>
  <span>Las cejotas rojas de Husk se fruncieron cuando empezó a entender qué era lo que Vaggie estaba tramando. No era noticia nueva que el Hotel Hazbin no había tenido ni un solo caso de éxito. Por años Charlie había tratado de enmendarlo, aplicando programas de rehabilitación, grupos de apoyo, incluso peleando contra aquellos que se oponían a su proyecto, pero nada de eso había servido. Husk no le tenía mala fe a la princesa, pero simplemente las cosas no se arreglaban sólo con sonrisas, cachorros y </span>
  <span>arcoíris</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuera lo que fuera que había faltado parecía que Vaggie había encontrado la respuesta. Con ayuda de su espléndido esposo.</span>
</p><p>—<span>No hagas estupideces —pronunció Husk. Usualmente pasaría de largo, pero Vaggie era una vieja amiga, e incluso si no se habían visto por tanto tiempo al menos le debía hablar con sinceridad—. Terminará mal.</span></p><p>—<span>No lo sabes.</span></p><p>—<span>No, </span><span><em>sí </em></span><span> lo sé —dijo Husk empinándose el resto de la botella—. Escucha, lo que te hizo Alastor </span><span>e</span><span>s la mierda más grande que podría pasar alguien. No tienes que contarme nada, he visto lo que ese cabrón puede hacer cuando </span><span><em>quiere </em></span><span>ser un desalmado, pero eso no significa que tengas que joder más tu vida. Mierda o no, ahora tienes una familia. Enfócate en eso y olvida tu egoísmo. Tu hijo sufrirá si terminas muerta.</span></p><p>
  <span>Una sonrisa burlona, que nunca le había visto jamás, curvó los labios de Vaggie. Husk ocultó bien lo inquieto que lo puso. Cuando la conoció, Vaggie nunca le había dado la impresión de tener más poder que el de un demonio común, lo que la había hecho peligrosa había sido su manejo de la lanza de angel que siempre cargaba, pero ahora...</span>
</p><p>—<span>Considerando que casi condenas a tu hija a una eternidad de servidumbre con Alastor —dijo Vaggie lentamente, saboreando el veneno en sus palabras—, no eres el indicado para darme consejos paternales, Husk.</span></p><p>
  <span>Un gruñido reververó desde la garganta del demonio gato cuyas irises se afilaron.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Tú no sabes nada de la desesperación que sentí en ese entonces, Vagatha. Saber que lo único que te ha llegado a importar en más de cinco décadas estaba bajo contrato de un padrote imbéci</span><span>l, no es algo simple.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Desesperación? —repitió Vaggie en un murmullo—. Conozco eso más de lo que crees. Cuando Alastor me retuvo en esa cueva no fue para jugar a las cartas. Esa maldita semana me bastó para toda una vida. No te atrevas a comparar situaciones porque perderías.</span></p><p>
  <span>Husk supo a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo. Alastor era un monstruo en toda la extención de la palabra, lo que había hecho a sus enemigos y a quien se le atravesara en su camino era indecible, así que el hecho de que Vaggie hubiera sobreviv</span>
  <span>ido</span>
  <span> a eso toda una semana, era un </span>
  <span>milagro</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una muestra de que </span>
  <span>la</span>
  <span> voluntad </span>
  <span>de </span>
  <span>Vaggie había persistido ahí donde Husk </span>
  <span>había</span>
  <span> fallado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soltó un suspiro desganado evitando pensar cuán diferente sería su presente si hubiera pensado mejor las cosas cuando quiso arrebatar el alma de Angel a Valentino, porque de nada servía pensar de esa manera.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Como sea, ¿por qué crees que todo irá fácil? Incluso si no sabe nada sobre él, Alastor se dará cuenta que tiene un hijo. </span></p><p>—<span>Alastor no se enterará, no si mantienes tu boca cerrada.</span></p><p>—<span>Recuerda que no soy el único que lo conoce. ¿Qué hay de Niffty? Ella es totalmente leal a Alastor y si nota algo que pueda intersarle se lo dirá de inmediato.</span></p><p>—<span>Sé que habrá quien lo note más que otros, ¿pero quién se atreverá a decirlo? Por ahora Alastor no sabe que es un demonio capaz de engendrar hijos, así que sonará ridículo que alguien lo mencione.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Qué hará tu esposo para asegurarse que nadie se acerqué al niño para descubrirlo?</span></p><p>—<span>De esta manera —dijo Vaggie mostrándole uno de sus aretes. Era una cruz rosa con un ojo verde en el centro—. El poder de Seviathian puede usarse en distintos objetos. Me dio estos cuando le dije que volvería a trabajar en el hotel. Disuadirán a cualquiera que desee acercarse de más, será lo mismo para Tabris.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Incluido Alastor? No hay nada que lo disuad</span><span>a</span><span> una vez fija su atención en </span><span>su objetivo</span><span>. ¿Qué harás entonces?</span></p><p>—<span>Lo que cualquier madre que desea proteger a su hijo haría. </span><span>P</span><span>elearé, Husk.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Quieres repetir lo que te hizo?</span></p><p>
  <span>Vaggie reaccionó justo como Husk había esperado, pero no fue como en el pasado. Husk conocía la fuerza de Vaggie, así que fue apabullado por una nueva energía, más poderosa e intimidante, emanando de la demonio polilla. El demonio gato no se amedrentó —pocas cosas podían intimidarlo ya—, pero sin duda había llamado su atención.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel le había contado que Vaggie había permanecido siete años recluida con los Von Eldrich. No tendría que haber cambiado tanto en cuanto a poder se refería, entonces, se preguntó él, ¿por qué se había sentido como si estuviera frente a un demonio de alto nivel?</span>
</p><p>—<span>¿Qué te sucedió en esos siete años? —dijo Husk.</span></p><p>—<span>Nunca dejé de pelear —dijo Vaggie volviendo la normalidad—, y ahora que tengo algo que quiero proteger, no dejaré de hacerlo.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Cómo podrás protegerlo cuando lo estás poniendo un peligro sólo por cumplir tu deseo? —inquirió él con incredulidad, pero cuando recapituló todo lo que ella había dicho, se dio cuenta cuál era su verdadero objetivo.</span></p><p>
  <span>Por primera vez en más de cinco décadas, Husk se sintió verdaderamente sorprendido.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Tú... —musitó apenas, demasiado pasmado para creerlo.</span></p><p>—<span>Siempre hay una forma de salirse con la suya sin romper las reglas —dijo Vaggie—, así que si tengo que mandar a mi hijo lejos de mí para mantenerlo a salvo de Alastor, que así sea.</span></p><hr/><p>
  <span>Desde comentarios inapropiados hasta verdaderos gestos de repulsión fue </span>
  <span>como Tabris pudo ver que los residentes trataban a Angel y a su hija</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Angel parecía no importarle. Por otra parte, Rosella no lo ocultaba tan bien como su padre. Tabris no era especialmente diestro entendiendo los gestos de otras personas (se había dado cuenta conforme se relacionaba más y más con su amiga, había muchas cosas que no comprendía). </span>
</p><p>—<span>¿Esa es la hija de la puta de Valentino y del títere de Alastor? —escuchó </span><span>a</span><span> unos demonios buitres susurra</span><span>r</span><span>—. Uff, de no ser porque su padre me calienta más la polla, le daría la noche de su vida.</span></p><p>—<span>Te gustan demasiado jóvenes, hombre —dijo el otro buitre sonriendo malévolamente. De su pico torcido se asomaban colmillos de tono amarillo verdoso—. Hay un rumor </span><span>que </span><span>dice que el Demonio Radio quiso que su títere le diera el alma de su hija en cuanto naciera. Muchos dicen que lo hizo para hacerla un arma.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Un arma? He visto a la nena cuando pasa frente a mi tienda y hasta un puñetero niño humano daría más pelea que ella —y los ojos del buitre se enfocaron en Tabris, que no bajó la mirada pues no estaba habituado a hacerlo cuando alguien se dirigía a él, pero se sintió cohibido ante esa clase de atención—. Como ese niñito...</span></p><p>
  <span>En menos de un segundo, la ametralladora de Angel apuntó justo a la cabeza del susodicho. Rosella colocó detrás de ella a Tabris. </span>
</p><p>—<span>Si tuvieras al menos un poco de materia gris en esa pequeña cabeza tuya, mantendrías tu inútil polla dentro de tu pantalón, pervertido de mierda —dijo Angel con una sonrisa confiada para ocultar el asco que le daban. Había escuchado que un maldito pedófilo se había mudado a su barrio luego de tener que huir de Wonderland, donde secuestró a un bebé nacido de pecadores para disfrutar de él. Los padres habían planeado usar al bebé como moneda de cambio en el mercado de la carne de demonio, así que quisieron vengarse del degenerado que les había quitado la oportunidad—. Las balas en mis armas tienen acero sagrado, por si crees que estoy jugando.</span></p><p>—<span>Sé que si te pago lo suficiente serías capaz de ofrecerme lo que fuera, Dust, incluso a la mojigata de tu hija...</span></p><p>
  <span>Un disparo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El cerdo buitre cayó sosteniéndose la entrepierna y soltando un grito atroz cuando el acero sagrado demostró su eficacia. Su compañero no dudó en huir para evitar ser el siguiente. Angel asintió con satisfacción, guardando su arma, sabiendo que tipos como esos eran unos enfermos sin agallas </span>
  <span>y</span>
  <span> dando la vuelta llevándose a los niños con él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para Rosella había sido algo típico, pero para Tabris que nunca había visto un conflicto entre demonios, fue... perturbador. Recordó las lecciones con Purga, como se había creído muy listo al haber </span>
  <span>
    <em>entendido </em>
  </span>
  <span>las palabras... pero una cosa era saber leer y otra muy diferente comprender </span>
  <span>lo que había leído.</span>
</p><p>—<span>¡Oh, ahí están mis chicos! —dijo Rosella de pronto, casi causándole un pequeño infarto al niño que esperaba que otro incidente se repitiera.</span></p><p>
  <span>En el infierno los árboles eran peculiares, sobre todo los saúces como aquel con torcidas ramas y tronco grande. Tabris creyó que tenía un follaje frondoso hasta darse cuenta que no eran hojas, sino plumas. El árbol entero estaba cubierto por cuervos negros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosella le había contado sobre su fascinación por esos animales, y aunque para Tabris no eran tan encantadores como las cabritas de Charlie o el cerdito de Angel, admiró la parvada. Rosella parecía feliz de explicarle que seguía tratando de domesticar a uno, dándoles un poco de comida para que confiaran en ella, pero los cuervos parecían indiferentes a sus cuidados. </span>
</p><p>—<span>No sé que le ves a esos animalejos, cariño, son aterradores —dijo Angel. Fat Nuggets caminó más cerca de su dueño en cuanto los múltiples ojos de los cuervos lo enfocaron.</span></p><p>—<span>Los cuervos son interesantes —dijo Tabris, que se había hecho tiempo para estudiar un poco sobre ellos ya que a Rosella le gustaban tanto—. Hay una extensa mitología entorno a ellos. Los antiguos griegos y romanos creían que eran </span><span>señales</span><span> de augurios buenos o malos. Purga me contó una historia que mencionaba que antes eran color blanco hasta que uno de ellos falló una misión que Apolo, </span><span>uno de los tantos dioses griegos humanos,</span><span> le encargó: la de proteger a su amante mortal, Corinis. Por eso le quemó las plumas, maldiciéndolos a todos por igual. </span><span>También</span><span> los mencionan en la biblia humana.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Lees la biblia? —preguntó Angel sonriendo por la ironía. </span></p><p>—<span>Hay distintas biblias, Angel —dijo Tabris con naturalidad. Después de todo estudiar textos así era parte de la educación en el infierno—. Purga dice que la biblia humana ha sido tergiversada al punto que nadie puede creer que algunos hechos que se mencionan son verdaderos; </span><span>como</span><span> cuando Noé envió a un cuervo a buscar tierra firme y no regresó, decidió enviar a una paloma que trajo evidencia de tierra cercana. El cuervo sí regresó sólo que había tardado por asegurarse que el sitio que halló era seguro, la paloma sólo había traído una ramita que flotaba a una distancia considerable de la isla que el cuervo había encontrado. Noé no creyó necesario aclararlo.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Me estás diciendo que el diluvio fue real?</span></p><p>—<span>Sí hubo "inundación", pero fue el resultado del movimiento de las placas tectónicas en el </span><span>océano.</span><span> Un tsunami. La razón de que estuvieran a la deriva por tanto tiempo no se </span><span>debió</span><span> a la falta de timón en el barco, sino a que ningún integrante de la tripulación sabía sobre navegación. En la biblia no mencionan que Noé y su familia se toparon con los residentes de la nueva isla y se deshicieron de ellos.</span></p><p>—<span>Eso no lo sabía —dijo Angel pensando que sus clases de catecismo </span><span>habían sido toda una mentira.</span></p><p>—<span>Los cuervos no sólo tienen un significado malo. En la mitología </span><span>nórdica</span><span> eran </span><span>símbolos</span><span> del pensamiento y la </span><span>memoria</span><span>, incluso Odín, </span><span>el padre de los Easir,</span><span> llevaba uno en cada hombro. En algunas tribus norteamericanas el cuervo </span><span>era como</span><span> el creador de la vida y el agua. </span></p><p>—<span>Sí que has investigado, Tabris —dijo Rosella. Había creído que el niño se </span><span>había ufanado</span><span> cuando le prometió indagar sobre los cuervos, pero tenía que admitir que si Tabris decía que haría algo era porque lo iba a hacer—. Cuéntame más.</span></p><p>
  <span>Angel les permitió adelantarse unos pasos </span>
  <span>y</span>
  <span> le pasó la correa de Fat a Tabris para que lo paseara. Era una imagen poco común considerando quienes eran . Angel le había prometido a Vaggie que no diría nada, pero no era optimista pensando que una verdad así podría ocultarse por mucho tiempo. Estaba preocupado, sobre todo por Charlie y Niffty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie y Alastor se habían vueltos amigos cercanos y con los años ella había dejado de insistir a Alastor que se detuviera de infligir dolor a los huéspedes por diversión. Angel temía que llegado el momento Charlie traicionara la confianza de Vaggie y terminara contándole todo a Alastor; después de todo, ya l</span>
  <span>o </span>
  <span>había </span>
  <span>hecho</span>
  <span> una vez. La vez anterior Charlie había insinuado la posibilidad enfatizando que Alastor nunca dañaría a un niño, pero Vaggie se había negado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En cuanto a Niffty... era cuestión de mantenerla ocupada, lo que era sencillo para él ya que la diminuta demonio se había convertido en una buena amiga suya. </span>
</p><p>—<span>¿Papà? —preguntó Rosella mirando sobre su hombro cuando Angel se atrasó—. ¿Pasa algo?</span></p><p>
  <span>Angel se apresuró a componerse.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Estaba pensando en sí bajé la flama de la estufa.</span></p><p>—<span>Bueno, papá está allá así que no debes preocuparte. Ya aprendió a revisar bien los aparatos antes de usarlos para que no terminen como la wafflera —dijo Rosella.</span></p><p>
  <span>Angel se puso a la par con ellos hasta que llegaron a una tienda de animales. Entre el estado deteriorado de las calles, la tienda resultaba pintoresca con sus vitrinas claras y sus paredes pintadas de anaranjado. Angel le reveló a Tabris que nadie se atrevía a robar porque la dueña tenía un demonio guardián que devoraba a quienes cometían tal estupidez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel los condujo hacia un costado donde había un largo callejón. Había una escalera metálica por la que subieron a la planta alta. Una ventana que parecía una puerta fue por donde Angel indicó que entrarían.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Pero si entramos sin permiso, el guardián puede comernos —dijo Tabris.</span></p><p>—<span>Descuida, dulzura, le informé a Teresa que vendríamos —explicó Angel.</span></p><p>—<span>Y que aún así debes tocar la puerta por cortesía, Dust —una voz femenina los recibió. Era una mujer más baja que Angel, pero igual de delgada. Sus brazos terminaban en una especie de ganchos aserrados y su rostro se habría parecido al de Purga de no ser porque sus ojos eran más humanos. Era un demonio mantis, por lo que pudo constatar. </span></p><p>—<span>Te he dicho muchas veces que no entres así como así. Tienes suerte que alimenté a Lobogato antes o esto habría terminado muy mal.</span></p><p>—<span>Aww, Tesa, no seas así. ¡Estaba emocionado por mostrarle al pequeño y dulce Tabris a los bebés de Nuggi</span><span>e</span><span>!</span></p><p>—<span>Oh, no trates de desviar el tema, ¡y no pongas esa cara de borreguito! ¡No te funcionará esta vez! —refunfuñó la mantis, aunque por su tono era claro que sí estaba funcionando—. ¿Así que él es el hijo de tu amiga? Oh, sí que es pequeño... bueno, supongo que tiene que serlo considerando que sigue siendo una cría. Los niños de pecadores son todo un fenómeno en el infierno. Desearía poder estudiarlos a fondo...</span></p><p>—<span>Tesa, no asustes al niño —dijo Angel.</span></p><p>—<span>Ooow, bueno, supongo que será para la próxima —dijo la mantis guiándolos al interior de su hogar. Al igual que la casa de Angel, tenía barrotes gruesos en las ventanas y estaba reforzada tanto para soportar las purgas de cada año como para mantener a los muchos animales seguros dentro de sus jaulas, peceras y terrarios. </span></p><p>
  <span>Tabris nunca había visto tantos en un mismo sitio, salvo en las ilustraciones de sus libros. Así que caminó con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca en una "o" perfecta. Rosella soltó una risita al ver su cara. </span>
</p><p>—<span>Llegaron en buen momento. Conseguí destetar a los lechones con mi nuevo método antes de lo esperado y antes de que te quejes, Dust, ya hice las pruebas pertinentes. Ninguna de las crías está enferma y todas gozan de buena salud —explicó la mantis. Tabris no sabía nada sobre crianza de animales, pero todos se veían saludables; tenían sus lugares limpios, además de comida y agua, y frente a cada uno estaba una tarjeta con </span><span>sus nombres y cuidados</span><span>—. Parece que te gustan mucho los animales, cachorrito, pocas veces veo a alguien tan emocionado como tú. Lamento no darte el tour entero, pero estoy ocupada y sólo pude hacer tiempo para esta visita rápida. Ojalá eso no afecte tu impresión de mi negocio, pero si criar animalitos es dificil en el humano aquí lo es más. Sin embargo, procuro que mis animales sean adoptados por personas responsables. Dust ha sido una bendición en ese sentido. Me puso en contacto con sus antiguos colegas, los que trabajan para Valentino son mis mejores clientes. La compañía de una mascota ayuda a soportar esta vida... Oh, pero no hablemos sobre eso —dijo cuando se percató que Tabris había dejado de mirar a los animales para fijarse totalmente en ella—. Vengan por aquí, detrás de esta puerta está mi </span><span>Úrsula</span><span> así que les pido que entren en silencio, detesta cuando interrumpen sus siestas.</span></p><p>
  <span>En la habitación imperaba el color morado, desde la luz de las lámparas hasta la alfombra. Al lado izquierdo del tocador había una pequeña camita donde una cerdita reposaba con un montón de lechoncitos recostados sobre su pancita.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Ella es mi </span><span>bebé</span><span> —presentó Tesa a Tabris que estaba embelesado. ¡Jamás había visto animalitos bebé antes!—. Algunos ya fueron adoptados y se irán con sus dueños cuando pasen las pruebas pertinentes, pero en sí, ya están listos.</span></p><p>—<span>Son muy bonitos —dijo Tabris viendo a un lechoncito en particular que tenía una marca sobre su trompita que se asemejaba a una mariposa.</span></p><p>—<span>Ella es especial. Muchos la quisieron adoptar por esa marca, pero pensé en quedármela por eso.</span></p><p>
  <span>La lechoncita despertó. Su nariz se movió graciosamente, olfateando a su alrededor hasta que captó el aroma de Tabris. Entonces, para completo regocijo del niño, se levantó y caminó hasta recargar su cabeza en su regazo.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Los </span><span><em>minipig</em></span><span> infernales no son cualquier cerdo. Ellos eligen a su dueño si su olor les gusta, aunque aún no descifro la peculiaridad de este fenómeno. No entrego ninguno si les disgusta un aroma —comentó al ver que Tabris no reaccionaba como otros niños que chillarían y comenzarían a zarandear a las crías como si se trataran de un juguete. Odiaba que hicieran eso, y por eso había terminado en el infierno tras asesinar a todos los malditos mocosos que tuvieron poco cuidado por la vida animal—. ¿Te gusta?</span></p><p>—<span>Sí, es bonita —dijo Tabris animándose a rascar detrás de una de las orejas.</span></p><p>—<span>Bueno, pues es tuya.</span></p><p>
  <span>La noticia lo tomó tan desprevenido que no estuvo seguro si lo decía en serio. Miró hacía Rosella como para pedir una confirmación, pero su amiga estaba tan confundida como él. No era para menos, Tesa no apreciaba a Rosella porque cuando era pequeña había lastimado a un animalito por abrazarlo muy fuerte, así que siempre actuaba con frialdad hacia ella. O Tesa estaba bromeando o había considerado que la solemnidad del niño era perfecta para asegurar el cuidado necesario de un cerdito.</span>
</p><p>—<span>¿Qué? Yo... es decir, no es que no quiera, pero padre no... yo no...</span></p><p>—<span>Escucha, dulzura —dijo Angel poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. Esta pequeña te ha elegido. No puedes rechazarla. No te preocupes por lo que diga tu padre, yo lo convenceré que te deje quedarte con ella, ¿de acuerdo?</span></p><p>—<span>¿Estás seguro, papà? —preguntó Rosella cerca de su oído—. Su padre será lo de menos, pero su sirvienta...</span></p><p>—<span>Vaggie me contó que Purga siempre le ha hecho caso —respondió Angel en voz baja. No había esperado que Tesa le regalara una mascota a Tabris, pero creía que el niño merecía convivir con alguien más que sus sirvientas—, además tú misma me dijiste hace tres días que sería estupendo convencer a Seviathian de adoptar una mascota para Tabris.</span></p><p>
  <span>
    <em>"Hace tres días no conocía a ese horrible monstruo", </em>
  </span>
  <span>pensó Rosella con temor. </span>
</p><p>—<span>Está bien —dijo Tabris tomando entre los brazos a su nueva mascota. La cerdita se acurró tan pronto que Tesa sonrió con confianza. Años de trabajar en este negocio la habían dotado de una intuición para saber, cuando sí y cuando no, apresurar el proceso de adopción. Y este niño no era como los que había conocido, </span><span>lo que acrecentó su curiosidad.</span></p><p>
  <span>Teresa</span>
  <span> quería estudiar a estos niños. Rosella había servido como primer sujeto de investigación, y aunque los datos que proporcionó eran, cuando menos, poco útiles (todo debido a que Husk no permitió que hiciera más que registros an</span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span>cdoticos), s</span>
  <span>í </span>
  <span>habían arrojado suficiente para formular ideas. Los </span>
  <span>
    <em>niños del pecado</em>
  </span>
  <span>, como había decidido nombrarlos, eran totalmente distintos a los hijos de los demonios infernales. Para empezar, podían ser como Rosella, un ser equilibrado en sus funciones fisiológicas, psicológicas y sociales, pero sin grandes poderes, o como... aquellos bebés que resultaban defectuosos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No toda unión resultaba en un producto funcional. Te</span>
  <span>res</span>
  <span>a había estado indagando en cada rincón de Pentagrama, así como otras ciudades. Era cierto que pocas parejas se animaban a tener descendencia, así que había pocos casos donde el bebé que nacía era un ser tan grotesco que los padres no sentían el mínimo remordimiento al matarle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Qué era lo que hacia que ciertas </span>
  <span>
    <em>cruzas</em>
  </span>
  <span> arrojaran individuos equilibrados, mientras que en otros casos era lo opuesto? Tesa quería descubrirlo.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Ven acá, pequeño —dijo guiándolos hacia la tienda donde entregó todo el papeleo pertinente así como las instrucciones sobre cómo tendría que cuidar a la cerdita, desde alimentación, esquema de vacunación y características de la especie. Al final le hizo firmar el registro de adopción donde se hacía responsable del animal—. Aquí están mi número de celular y el de mi local, así que podrás contactarme cuando tengas dudas o si ella llega a enfermarse.</span></p><p>—<span>La cuidaré muy bien —aseguró Tabris sonriendo radiantemente. Sabía que estaba saltándose la autoridad de su padre al no pedirle permiso, pero confiaba en que Angel lo ayudara a presentar su caso para que Seviathian terminara aceptando.</span></p><p>
  <span>Tesa los escoltó de vuelta al callejón. Cuando bajaron las escaleras metálicas, Tabris volvió a agradecerle y ella hizo que prometiera que volvería tan pronto como pudiera. El trío, ahora en compañía de dos cerditos, caminó de vuelta a la casa de Angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosella llevaba a Fat Nuggets en los brazos, ya que el cerdito creyó injusto que sólo su hija fuera llevada </span>
  <span>cargada</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>—<span>¿Qué nombre le pondrás? —preguntó Rosella—. Tiene esa marca, así que podría ser algo relacionado con eso.</span></p><p>—<span>No lo sé —admitió—. Supongo que debo...</span></p><p>
  <span>Tabris había estado tan ido como para advertir el singular grupo de demonios que los habían rodeado. Eran enormes </span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span> intimidantes. Rosella rápidamente se puso frente a él, pero Tabris no supo por qué. ¿Esos demonios iban a lastimarlos? ¿Por qué Angel había sacado su ametralladora, así como otras armas en su último par de brazos?</span>
</p><p>—<span>Rosella, carga a Tabris y salta hasta que llegues a casa —indicó Angel apuntando a los seis demonios más cercanos; tenían la apariencia de toros y leones, por lo que sus músculos resultaban impresionantes frente a la figura flacucha de Dust.</span></p><p>
  <span>Tabris miró que Rosella asintió mordiéndose los labios. Ella le había dicho que no era tan fuerte como para ser una contendiente en las batallas territoriales, así que usaba otros medios para defenderse de ser necesario. Para huir Rosella acudía a sus fortalecidas piernas con las que podía saltar considerables alturas.</span>
</p><p>—<span>¡Ahora! —ordenó Angel abriendo fuego.</span></p><p>
  <span>Tabris se había vuelto a distraer. Esa noción, saber que en cualquier momento podía pasar algo inesperado, fue algo tan poco habitual para él que tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por concentrarse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosella saltó antes de que un demonio toro los embistiera. Tabris habría encontrado intolerable soportar el </span>
  <span>vértigo</span>
  <span> que le causaban los saltos de no haber estado tan acostumbrado a los movimientos bruscos de Plaga cuando subía en su hombros.</span>
</p><p>—<span>¡Agárrate fuerte! </span></p><p>
  <span>El grito le produjo a Tabris una sensación atroz. Nunca había escuchado tan preocupada a Rosella, lo que inmediatamente lo puso tenso. No le gustaban los ruidos fuertes. Tabris cerró los ojos y se aferró a lo único que pudo en ese instante, su cerdita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algo los empujo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La fuerza fue tremenda, tanto que Tabris sintió que los brazos de Rosella lo soltaron. Abrió los ojos sólo para darse cuenta que se precipitaba hacia el suelo. </span>
</p><p>—<span>¡Tabris! —gritó Rosella que apenas había conseguido atrapar al pequeño Fat Nuggets, para ir tras el niño de un salto—. ¡TABRIS!</span></p><p>
  <span>Tabris fue arrebatado por las garras de un demonio buitre antes de que Rosella pudiera agarrarlo, el mismo que había huido cuando Angel castró a su compañero. Había aprovechado la conmoción para robar lo que el otro había codiciado. Sus alas le dieron la ventaja y pudo adelantar a Rosella que había tratado de detenerlo. Tabris intentó gritar, pero una de las garras le había lacerado los labios haciendo que fuera imposible decir una palabra sin ahogarse con su sangre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El buitre depositó a Tabris en una azotea, que por sus características, parecía su nido. Un sitio nauseabundo con paja hedionda y restos en putrefacción. El niño trató de correr cuando se sintió liberado, para ser empujado de nuevo a la tierra por el inmenso peso de la pata del demonio. La cerdita entre sus brazos chilló por el peso extra, llamando la atención del buitre.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Vaya, vaya, premio doble —saboreó—. Ahora tengo comida y entretenimiento. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Lástima que esa nena no haya sido capaz de seguirme el paso. Si la tuviera aquí la habría usado para mostrarte lo que te haré, lindura. No hay nada mejor que ver el miedo en los ojos de tu víctima cuando ve lo que le espera.</span></p><p>—<span>¿P-Por qué...? —dijo Tabris haciendo el esfuerzo por </span><span>hablar</span><span>—. ¿Por qué haces esto? Yo no te hice nada.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Acaso crees que todo</span><span>s</span><span> necesitamos una razón para hacer lo que hacemos? Nadie necesita eso cuando quiere dañar a otros, niño, así es de simple. ¿Te odio? No ¿Te conozco? </span><span>Tampoco </span><span>—dejó de presionarle contra el suelo para tomarlo de la cabeza con su mano. Tabris no pudo evitar jadear cuando sus cuernos fueron tratados con brutalidad, por poco dejó caer a la cerdita que empezó a chillar entre sus brazos al notar la tensión en el niño—. Me gustan los niños, ¿sabes? Cuando estaba vivo adoraba verlos ir a todos lados. Niñitos </span><span>de rostros </span><span>dulces </span><span>llenos de sueños</span><span> calentaron mi cama todas las noches, cuando me los llevaba frente las narices de sus madres </span><span>agonizantes</span><span>. </span></p><p>
  <span>Acercó el rostro de Tabris hacia su cara. El apestoso aroma de su aliento le provocó arcadas.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Eres </span><span>muy</span><span> bonito —evaluó. Aprovechando eso, Tabris sostuvo a la cerdita con un brazo mientras con otra intentaba sacar uno de los paquetes que Plaga le había entregado—. Oh, mira, te pusiste esta corona para mí. No debiste hacerlo, pero es un gran detalle. Me gusta que mis niños se vean bien antes de saborearlos.</span></p><p>
  <span>Tabris vio la hermosa corona de lycoris ser destrozada. El regalo que le había hecho Rosella convertido en basura en sólo segundos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se sintió invadido por sensaciones que nunca había tenido jamás. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algo </span>
  <span>burbujeó</span>
  <span> en su interior.</span>
</p><p>—<span>¿Qué traes ahí? —preguntó el buitre notando el intento de Tabris de sustraer uno de los paquetes. Soltó de golpe al niño dejándolo caer en la paja sucia. Al estar libre, Tabris se apresuró a alejarse, pero sus piernas no respondían así que lo único que pudo hacer fue arrastrarse, manchándose de sangre y vísceras, y aun así no soltó a su cerdita en ningún momento—. ¿Qué es esto?</span></p><p>—<span>Un presente —dijo Tabris viendo que había recogido uno de los paquetes—. P-Puedes quedártelos todos si quieres... sólo... sólo...</span></p><p>—<span>"¿Déjanos ir?" —terminó con burla, rasgando la envoltura para encontrar en el interior galletas de fresa—. ¿Por esta mierda? Joder, el último niño que me di en el mundo humano me ofreció cosas </span><span>mejores</span><span>. </span></p><p>
  <span>El demonio buitre tiró el paquete al suelo y lo pisó. Avanzó hacia Tabris, su sombra devorando al pequeño niño que se encogió, pero no fue a él a quien </span>
  <span>agarró</span>
  <span> esta vez. </span>
</p><p>—<span>¡No, suéltala! —exclamó </span><span>Tabris </span><span>parándose, </span><span>olvidando el dolor al hablar,</span><span> alzando las manos para tratar de quitarle a su cerdita.</span></p><p>
  <span>Ella chilló con angustia, ocasionándole a Tabris más </span>
  <span>pánico</span>
  <span>. Había llegado a un punto en que realmente no estaba consciente de lo que sentía ni de lo que estaba haciendo, sólo quería que parara. Quería estar de vuelta con su madre, con Rosella, Angel, Fat Nuggets y el señor Husk, mostrándoles a su mascota, sintiéndose a salvo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tabris golpeó con toda sus fuerzas las piernas de su atacante, porque era donde alcanzaba a llegar., </span>
  <span>en un intento por detenerlo. </span>
  <span>Recibió una patada tan fuerte que varias de sus costillas se rompieron. La falta de aire fue una experiencia horrorosa. Tabris vomitó el contenido jugoso de sus entrañas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La cerdita reaccionó de forma violenta. Mordió con fuerza la carne de la mano del demonio.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Maldita puerca —se quejó, más por irritación que por dolor—. Me las vas a pagar.</span></p><p>
  <span>Tabris observó con horror como el infame la </span>
  <span>estampó</span>
  <span> contra el suelo. No hubo chillido de parte de la cerdita... todo lo que Tabris vio fue sangre... mucha sangre brotando de la piel que se había roto por el impacto, dejando a flote los órganos del animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sintió que ese algo burbujeando ahora hervía.</span>
</p><p>—<span>No... no... No...</span></p><p>—<span>Ahora sigues tú, pequeña perra.</span></p><p>
  <span>La sombra del demonio volvió a envolverlo, pero esta vez Tabris no tuvo miedo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Implosionó. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus adoloridas astas crecieron de golpe, afiladas como una espada, atravesaron al demonio por varias zonas, tomándolo por sorpresa. </span>
</p><p>—<span>¿Qué mierda? —se movió bruscamente cuando se percató que el material era difícil de quebrar. Cuando miró hacia abajo, tembló.</span></p><p>
  <span>La apariencia de Tabris había cambiado, además de las astas, alas se extendieron en su espalda y un par de brazos extra apareció debajo de sus axilas. El buitre palideció cuando decenas de ojos lo enfocaron desde distintos ángulos. Usó el filo de su pico para quebrar uno de los cuernos, lo que pareció detener al niño que profirió un alarido de dolor para luego sostenerse la cabeza, dándole al buitre la oportunidad de irse a una distancia prudente. </span>
</p><p>—<span>¿Qué carajo fue eso? —preguntó en voz alta, respirando agitadamente mientras observaba a Tabris.</span></p><p>
  <span>La repentina y masiva sombra que eclipsó la azotea le hizo voltear sobre su espalda. Si el cambio de Tabris le había asustado, no hubo palabras para describir lo que sintió cuando miró a esa </span>
  <span>
    <em>cosa</em>
  </span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era un monstruo verdadero del infierno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plaga estaba detrás del buitre... pero había cambiado. Su hocico se había abierto mostrando filas y filas de dientes negros, baba negra resbala</span>
  <span>ba</span>
  <span> emitiendo un pestilente aroma, formando charcos en el suelo que burbujearon. Sus alas estaban extendidas y había duplicado su tamaño. Una infinidad de rostros humanos se marcaban en cada porción de su piel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella había estado husmeando el basurero en la parte oeste de Pentagrama cuando olió ese hedor. No había algo que le disgustara tanto como el aroma </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> fresa</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>. Lo detestaba porque podía detectarlo a donde fuera, por eso había hecho esos paquetes especiales para Tabris, sabiendo que ningún demonio aceptaría esa ofrenda y rompería las galletas, liberando un aroma que haría que ella acudiera a donde sea que su niño estuviera (en ese sentido, Rosella había sido afortunada al haberse comido las galletas en lugar de tirarlas). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El demonio inferior no tuvo oportunidad. Las largas antenas de la cucaracha lo tomaron por los hombros, y sin preámbulos, lo acercaron al hocico abierto. El sonido húmedo de colmillos clavándose en su cráneo fue lo primero y último que pudo registrar cuando Plaga empezó a comérselo en grandes mordidas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Plaga terminó no quedó más que una mancha oscura sobre el suelo. La cucaracha gruñó hacia el firmamento, muy posiblemente poniéndole los pelos de punta a los residentes de esa zona.</span>
</p><p>—<span>¿Plaga? —el susurro de Tabris llegó con claridad a ella.</span></p><p>
  <span>La enorme mole se movió enseguida hacia él, sin molestarse en ocultar su verdadera apariencia. Desde que Tabris había sido un bebé nunca había mostrado nada de temor por ella. No fue diferente en esta ocasión. Su niño la miraba con una mezcla de emociones, pero Plaga se percató que nada tenían que ver con lo que acababa de hacer.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Estás a salvo, mi niño —dijo la cucaracha por primera vez en toda su existencia, tanto humana como infernal, </span><span>con</span><span> verdadera preocupación por alguien más.</span></p><p>
  <span>Tabris parpadeó </span>
  <span>lánguidamente</span>
  <span>, apenas acostumbrándose a la idea de que ese demonio ya no iba a lastimarlo (ni lastimar a nadie más). Se sentía confundido y muy cansado, y tan adolorido física y mentalmente que no fue sorpresa que sucumbiera </span>
  <span>al instante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plaga lo acunó con cuidado, procurando mantenerlo en una posición cómoda. Entonces, regresó a la casa de Angel y Rosella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No le sorprendió encontrarse a Seviathian y a Vaggie en la calle, junto a todos sus amigos y el grupo de demonios especializados en </span>
  <span>
    <em>despertar</em>
  </span>
  <span> los poderes de los niños infernales, formados en una </span>
  <span>línea</span>
  <span> horizontal e hincados frente a Von Eldrich.</span>
</p><p>—<span>¡Tabris! —gritó Vaggie en cuanto Plaga llegó. La cucaracha no se negó a entregarle a su hijo; se sentía tan avergonzada por lo que había dejado que pasara que no podía mirar a Vaggie a la cara (y eso fue tan nuevo para ella que no sabía exactamente cómo procesarlo).</span></p><p>
  <span>Vaggie abrazó. Se suponía que no debía pasar esto, ¡por eso Seviathian había contratado a demonios profesionales, para que todo estuviera tan controlado como fuera posible!</span>
</p><p>—<span>Llevémoslo dentro, Vags —indicó Angel poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Él había accedido a ayudar, así que tanto él como Rosella no habían sufrido ninguna herida </span><span>significativa</span></p><p>
  <span>Vaggie accedió, pero no dejó que él la ayudara a cargarlo. Rosella se quedó un instante, mirando hacia Plaga y alrededor de ella.</span>
</p><p>—<span>¿Buscas algo, Rosella? —preguntó Seviathian sin mirarla. El demonio continuaba con su vista fija en los profesionales frente a él, así que a Rosella le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que la había visto a través de uno de los ojos de su sombrero.</span></p><p>
  <span>No sabía cómo actuar ante el padre de Tabris. Había creído que la situación iría bien (aunque le pareciera </span>
  <span>cruel</span>
  <span> exponer a un</span>
  <span>a experiencia tan aterradora</span>
  <span>), tan bien como se supone debía ir, pero no habían esperado que alguien se aprovechara de la confusión. El buitre burló las medidas de seguridad, usando al herido cuerpo de su compañero de fechorías —aquel al que Angel había disparado— como chivo expiatorio para acercarse a Tabris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un error que los demonios profesionales no enmendaron con rapidez. Un error que los puso en la mira de un demonio poderoso que no los perdonaría.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosella tragó grueso, sin querer imaginar lo que pasaría.</span>
</p><p>—<span>T-Tabris llevaba un animal con él... una cerdita... —pronunció con dificultad—. Es su mascota... creo que la dejó caer cuando... él se encariñó mucho con ella, así que creo que sería bueno encontrarla para que cuando despierte la vea... las mascotas son...</span></p><p>
  <span>Seviathian la miró de reojo. Rosella se sintió sobrecogida, pero no desvió la mirada.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Penuria —dijo él haciendo que la medusa, quien lo había acompañado y permanecido al margen, se postrara frente a él—. Encuentra a la mascota de mi hijo.</span></p><p>—<span>Sí, mi señor.</span></p><p>—<span>Ve con Angel y Vaggie, Rosella —le pidió Husk a su hija, luego de que Penuria se fuera—. El chico necesitará tener cerca a quienes se preocupan por él.</span></p><p>
  <span>Rosella asintió. Agradeció a Seviathian por su consideración y dio vuelta para entrar a su casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Husk se aseguró de que Rosella no volvería, miró hacia donde Seviathian. A diferencia de Charlie que manejaba una imagen carismática para no intimidar, Seviathian no dudaba en mostrar que era un demonio poderoso con un estatus alto. Husk no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, harto ya de ver la misma mierda pretenciosa en todos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El equipo de demonios liderado por un enorme toro rojo no parecía ni mínimamente preocupado por lo que sucedería. Husk sabía que era por su gran experiencia en estos asuntos. Después de todo, no serían tan requeridos por la elite infernal si mostraran miedo. Aun así, Husk pudo notar como algunos echaron miradas </span>
  <span>esporádicas</span>
  <span> hacia Plaga y no los culpaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella estaba en su verdadera forma, y por lo que había escuchado tenían suerte de que su apariencia no fuera más horrorosa. Husk dejó de observar los rostros humanos torcidos en agonía que adornaban su cuerpo para centrarse en Sevithian hablando con Tao, el líder del grupo.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Lo lamento, Lord Von Eldrich —dijo Tao con una ligera reverencia, gesto que no lució para nada como una dado que el toro exudaba confianza por todos lados—. Cuando acordonamos la zona, no nos dimos cuenta que ese tipo se había escondido entre los edificios cercanos.</span></p><p>—<span>Es curioso que pienses que me interesan tus excusas —Husk admitió que Seviathian ya no parecía el cretino de antes. La primera vez que lo conoció había creído que era un niño mimado con demasiado poder y demasiada mierda en la cabeza —. No es la primera vez que haces esto, pero sí la primera que cometes un error. Un error que pudo costar la vida de mi hijo...</span></p><p>
  <span>Seviathian caminó frente a la fila. Su tamaño era pequeño en comparación con los otros, pero no le preocupaba. Tenía más poder que todos ellos juntos. </span>
</p><p>—<span>Plaga —llamó a la cucaracha, que inmediatamente se colocó a su lado—, tu único deber era vigilar a Tabris, mantenerte cerca de él, pero no lo hiciste. Debería acabar con tu vida y conseguir un sirviente más útil.</span></p><p>
  <span>Plaga lució desconsolada, y a pesar de eso, su tristeza no dejaba de ser grotesca de contemplar. </span>
</p><p>—<span>Mátalos</span><span> —</span><span>ordenó</span><span> Seviathian, </span><span>señalando</span><span> al grupo de demonios que pronto cambiaron sus expresiones. Algunos se pusieron en guardia y otros soltaron blasfemias hacia Seviathian. Husk comprendió que habían creído que sería el mismo Seviathian con el que pelearían, no con su sirvienta. Tao aguardó hasta escuchar toda la sentencia—. Si quieres que olvide tu error, acaba con la existencia de estos imbéciles.</span></p><p>
  <span>Plaga volteó hacia ellos. Tao dio pasos atrás sacando las armas especiales que el mismo Seviathian les había pedido traer para mantener a raya a Plaga (en un escenario donde Tabris no hubiera sido secuestrado por alguien ajeno) y así crear el ambiente adecuado para que los poderes del niño florecieran. Se suponía que </span>
  <span>distraerían</span>
  <span> a la cucaracha como para que Tabris se sintiera amenazado y </span>
  <span>
    <em>despertara.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo que Tao no había calculado era la velocidad de Plaga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ansiosa se abalanzó contra el primer demonio en la fila. Un toro azul que no tuvo oportunidad ni siquiera de reaccionar. Plaga aplastó con sus fuertes patas al infeliz. Tao se apresuró a clavar una de las lanzas especiales. Plaga soltó un alarido horrible, haciendo que la escena se tornara aún más espeluznante.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Volvamos adentro —indicó Seviathian a Husk, cuando estuvo complacido con el resultado. El demonio gato no se negó. No tenía ganas de quedarse a observar una masacre, aunque le jodió que sucediera justo afuera de su casa. Afortunadamente las mejoras interiores harían que no se escuchara tan fuerte, pero no pudo evitar captar el ruido que Plaga hacia al masticar—. Tienen una casa encantadora. Si no hay inconvenientes Tabris </span><span>puede</span><span> venir regularmente para hacerle compañía a tu hija, por supuesto, Rosella </span><span>puede</span><span> ir a la mansión si así lo desea. </span></p><p>
  <span>Más que acostumbrado a los pocos escrúpulos de los seres del infierno, Husk optó por seguirle la conversación. </span>
</p><p>—<span>Mejor no </span><span>se lo</span><span> digas o terminará mudándose con ustedes —dijo Husk a modo de broma ocasionando que Seviathian riera, ya fuera por actuación o porque realmente le había hecho gracia—. Oye, respecto a lo que sucedió... pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran. </span><span>Sé que necesitan tiempo para… calmarse.</span></p><p>
  <span>Husk no solía ser amable, pero creyó que era lo adecuado. Seviathian aceptó su oferta con un asentimiento.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Necesito saber lo que sucedió en esa azotea —dijo el demonio puro—. El objetivo de este teatro era despertar los poderes de Tabris. Si ocurrió o no, es fundamental averiguarlo.</span></p><p>
  <span>Para alguien que ordenó a su sirvienta asesinar a un montón de tipos con tanta frialdad, Seviathian no podía ocultar la preocupación por su hijo. Husk no lo culpaba. La paternidad cambiaba muchas cosas. Además entendía por qué era importante saber qué poderes había heredado el niño. Husk estaba seguro que Tabris no poseía ninguna habilidad de Alastor. La magia vudú era un arte para el que se entrenaba, nadie nacía sabiendo usarlo. </span>
</p><p>—<span>El mocoso se parece a tu esposa —comentó Husk—, seguramente heredó sus habilidades y tendrás que conseguirle una maldita lanza para que el paquete esté completo.</span></p><p>
  <span>Realmente no supo qué lo había impulsado a decirlo. Tal vez en verdad empatizaba con Seviathian. O </span>
  <span>era porque</span>
  <span> estaba sobrio. </span>
</p><p>—<span>Quizás lo haga —contestó Seviathian—. Es bueno que se parezca tanto a su madre.</span></p><p>
  <span>Husk no quiso agregar más, sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera podría distraer a Seviathian del miedo que tenía en ese momento. Husk había creído que ambos, tanto Vaggie como Seviathian, se estaban arriesgando estúpidamente sin medir las consecuencias de lo que sucedería una vez se descubriera la paternidad de Tabris, pero ellos sí lo sabían y por eso estaban haciendo lo que consideraban mejor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Infortunadamente, como Husk lo sabía muy bien, hacer lo mejor no siempre terminaba bien.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Tabris despertó al amanecer del día siguiente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Había soñado con buitres que le quitaban la ropa y le desgarraban el estómago con sus picos, mientras el horrible sonido de su cerdita chocando contra el suelo hacia eco. Le tomó tiempo darse cuenta que no estaba en su alcoba, sino en una </span>
  <span>distinta</span>
  <span> con muchos objetos color rosa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando trató de levantarse, se sinti</span>
  <span>ó</span>
  <span> agobiado por un dolor de cabeza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La mano cálida y amorosa de Vaggie sobre su hombro, </span>
  <span>lo hizo templarse</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>—<span>¿M-Madre?</span></p><p>—<span>No te muevas tan bruscamente, cariño —dijo Vaggie con una pequeña sonrisa que no ocultó sus enrojecidos ojos y las ojeras debajo, producto de no haber dormido por estar vigilando a su hijo—. </span><span>Tus heridas aún no se han curado.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Q-Qué pas...? </span></p><p>—<span>Tabris —llamó Seviathian que estaba del otro lado de la cama—, ¿cómo te sientes, hijo?</span></p><p>—<span>¿Padre? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo terminé aquí? Yo estaba con...</span></p><p>
  <span>Tabris se levantó de prisa, haciendo que sus padres lo tomaran por los hombros para recostarlo, pero el niño peleó. Empezó a gritar, lleno de pánico, preguntando por Rosella, por Angel, por Fat Nuggets... pero fue cuando mencionó a su cerdita que gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Los sentimientos de su encrucijada volvieron con el doble de fuerza, tan confusos como era de esperarse.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Ya, ya, mi vida —dijo Vaggie abrazando al niño mientras susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras—. A</span><span>quí estamos. Aquí estamos.</span></p><p>
  <span>Tabris había sido un bebé silencioso, así que a Seviathian le dolió en el corazón verlo en ese estado. Se suponía que no debía terminar así. Se suponía que despertarían sus poderes de la forma correcta, para que él entrara en escena para explicarlo. Era algo duro de experimentar (él mismo lo había sufrido cuando era niño), pero no como lo que Tabris tuvo que vivir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dejó que su hijo </span>
  <span>se desahogara</span>
  <span> entre sollozos </span>
  <span>y contara</span>
  <span> lo que había ocurrido. Seviathian procuró mantener el temple. Su furia no serviría por ahora. Conforme el niño contaba, Seviathian completaba las partes del informe que Penuria había hecho luego de volver del </span>
  <span>escondite</span>
  <span> del buitre con un </span>
  <span>pedazo</span>
  <span> de carne </span>
  <span>enrojecida</span>
  <span> entre los brazos.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Yo... le dije que tomara los paquetes... que nos dejara ir... —dijo Tabris, aferrándose al calor de su madre como si se le fuera la vida en ello—, ¡pero no quiso escuchar! Él sólo quería... y luego tomó a mi cerdita y él... yo...</span></p><p>—<span>Tabris —dijo Seviathian para llamar su atención otra vez. Con esfuerzo, el niño levantó su cabeza de entre los brazos de su madre.</span></p><p>
  <span>Seviathian </span>
  <span>pudo</span>
  <span> esperar a que todo se equilibrara, pero Tabris estaba tan alterado con lo que había sucedido, que no contarle la verdad en ese momento lo empeoraría. Sin embargo... una pizca de culpa pellizcó en su alma. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que el plan había fallado? ¿Que no se suponía que ese despreciable ser estuviera presente?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su propio padre había dicho a Seviathian que, incluso si no lo parecía (si Tabris se veía ingenuo y débil para manejar verdades), su nieto estaba hecho de algo más que material suave. El dolor era parte de la vida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seviathian comprendió un hecho que </span>
  <span>quiso </span>
  <span>ignorar desde que descubrió que amaba a Tabris como a un hijo: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>"No puedo proteger</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>lo</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em> del mundo aunque quiera hacerlo"</em>
  </span>
  <span>, pensó con frustración. Vaggie había confiado en </span>
  <span>él</span>
  <span>, ¿y qué había hecho </span>
  <span>con eso</span>
  <span>? </span>
  <span>Nadie</span>
  <span> nacía sabiendo ser padre, pero Seviathian </span>
  <span>tuvo</span>
  <span> que aceptar que tampoco había buscado otra forma.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Este mundo es cruel... —dijo Seviathian haciendo que Tabris saliera del cobijo de los brazos de Vaggie para sentarlo justo en medio de los dos—. Tenemos que hablar.</span></p><p>
  <span>Así que Seviathian contó la verdad. Procuró usar palabras claras y explicaciones breves, diferenciando a los demonios profesionales del demonio que había secuestrado a Tabris. Las lágrimas no dejaron de brotar de los ojos del niño conforme la verdad era expuesta. La lógica dictaba que tenía sentido, que sólo era un procedimiento que había salido mal. La razón, por otra parte, encontraba tantos </span>
  <span>
    <em>peros </em>
  </span>
  <span>que Tabris no era capaz de descifrar sus sentimientos en ese momento. Estaba extenuado, herido física y emocionalmente, y por primera vez experimentó cierta desazón hacia sus padres.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Cuando tu abuelo hizo que mis poderes despertaran —pronunció Seviathian cuando pensó que su experiencia ayudaría a Tabris a comprender que no </span><span>había sido el único de experimentarlo</span><span>— sentí muchas cosas. Sentimientos que nunca creí que podría albergar. Angustia, mortificación, ira... odio. No entendí</span><span>a</span><span> por qué mi padre me hizo pasar por algo así, por qué tuvo que... ponerme en una situación tan difícil como ésa... pero creo que ahora lo entiendo. Vivimos en el Infierno. Siempre lo has sabido, pero hoy tuviste una probada de lo que eso significa. Los pecadores que llegan aquí nunca se han preocupado por cambiar, por entender que sus </span><span>acciones</span><span> los enviaron a un lugar donde tendrán que pelear para sobrevivir cada día por la eternidad. Aquí no oportunidades, no hay descansos. No hay nada parecido a la compasión o a la justicia. </span></p><p>—<span>¿Por qué las personas querrían vivir así para siempre? —susurró Tabris—. El hotel de Charlie les da esa oportunidad...</span></p><p>—<span>Tabris —esta vez fue su madre quien lo llamó. Cuando el niño se volteo hacia ella, Vaggie le sonrió con un sentimiento adolorido, como si algo la estuviera lastimando por dentro—. Purga te ha enseñado la estructura del Infierno y sobre l</span><span>o que los humanos hicimos</span><span> para terminar aquí. </span><span>No es que no tengamos una oportunidad, cariño, es que no importa eso en realidad.</span> <span>Yo fui humana, Tabris, cometí pecados que me trajeron a este lugar, y aunque Charlie intentó ayudarme, no pude redimirme.</span></p><p>
  <span>Y eso fue algo que Tabris nunca habìa considerado y que lo dejó pensando. </span>
</p><p>—<span>N</span><span>aciste en un lugar en el que ni tu padre ni yo podemos protegerte incluso si queremos. Nunca justificaré lo que pasó como una consecuencia natural de vivir aquí, pero es algo que </span><span>debes</span><span> tener en cuenta. Tendrás que aprender a defenderte.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Tú... tú también tuviste que aprender, madre?</span></p><p>
  <span>Vaggie le acarició la mejilla derecha con su pulgar.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Todos tenemos que hacerlo. Cada quien descubre cómo.</span></p><p>—<span>No fui capaz de hacer nada —dijo Tabris, sintiendo en</span><span>ojo al recordar lo que le había pasado a su mascota</span><span>—. La tenía entre mis brazos y no pude evitar que la </span><span>lastimara…</span> <span>no pude protegerla.</span></p><p>—<span>Eso es algo que tendrás que resolver con el tiempo, Tabris —dijo Seviathian—. Te lo habíamos dicho, ¿no es así? No hay forma indolora de despertar a la conciencia. </span></p><p>—<span>Pero duele, padre, duele tanto...</span></p><p>—<span>E</span><span>s parte de la experiencia humana sentir dolor. No tengas miedo abrirte a él.</span></p><p>
  <span>Tabris sorbió con la nariz. Aún no era capaz de asimilar lo ocurrido, aún no podía entender las consecuencias (¿cómo podría cuando ni siquiera el plan salió como debía?). El </span>
  <span>sonido de un </span>
  <span>cochiqueo detrás de él le hizo mirar sobre su hombro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel debió dejar que Fat Nuggets durmiera con él para consolarlo. Tabris sintió culpa. No merecía estar cerca de </span>
  <span>él</span>
  <span> considerando que había dejado que mataran a su hijita...</span>
</p><p>—<span>¿Es mi cerdita? —</span><span>dijo cuando se dio cuenta de la marca en forma de mariposa en su trompita.</span><span> Acurrucada entre las cobijas, el animalito dormía plácidamente. Había una venda atravesando su vientre, pero lo demás se veía bien. Tabris extendió su mano para tocarla... no era una ilusión. Estaba cálida—. ¿Pero cómo...?</span></p><p>—<span>No resucito a los muertos, Tabris, </span><span>no al menos en la manera en que regresan como antes</span><span> —dijo Seviathian—, pero no soy un demonio cualquiera y ella tampoco es una criatura cualquiera. Los animales en el infierno son difíciles de matar, por lo mismo de las condiciones en las que viven. Estaba viva cuando Penuria la trajo, sólo la sané.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Él no la ...?</span></p><p>—<span>Por esto —señaló el cuerno roto de Tabris—, si no </span><span>lo</span><span> hubieras atacado probablemente la habría pisado hasta matarla.</span></p><p>—<span>Yo... ¿yo hice eso? —no estaba seguro qué debía pensar. Estaba indudablemente feliz de que estuviera bien, pero también detestaba no haberla cuidado. Seguramente ella había descubierto el dueño incapaz que era por lo que la tendría que devolver con Tesa. Sin embargo, sus dudas fueron disipadas por el mismo animalito. </span></p><p>
  <span>La cerdita despertó olfateando el aroma de su dueño y acercándose a él como si el terrible episodio no hubiera ocurrido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tabris no pudo evitar llorar otra vez, la abrazó prometiéndole que haría lo imposible por mantenerla a salvo. Vaggie y Seviathian se le unieron, dejando que el gesto y el silencio aliviaran la tensión, para que el proceso de sanación pudiera </span>
  <span>comenzar</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afuera en el corredor Rosella permanecía recargada al lado izquierdo de la puerta. Había dejado que Tabris durmiera en su habitación toda la noche, así que ella no había descansado, tanto por lo que ocurrió como por la nueva información que Seviathian les había contado hace poco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al principio, cuando Vaggie les había pedido ayudarla con el despertar de Tabris, Rosella creyó que era algo innecesario, que podía hacerse de otra manera. Pero Seviathian había insistido que era la única forma, y que el tiempo estaba en su contra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>"Mis allegados han descubierto negocios nuevos entre los traficantes de almas", </em>
  </span>
  <span>explicó Von Eldrich cuando habían dejado a Tabris en su alcoba. Vaggie se había quedado con Tabris, pero Rosella estaba segura que su esposo no tardaría en brindarle la información más tarde. </span>
  <span>
    <em>"Han habido rumores que más pecadores han decidido tener descendencia para venderlos a estos sujetos. Al parecer, por sus características, estos niños tienen un potencial enorme aunque no ha habido ningún caso que confirme esto. Por el momento están en una fase experimental... la demanda que tienen es tal que no se conforman con comprar, también dan caza a los hijos de los pecadores que deciden quedárselos".</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella nunca había pensando en la posibilidad de tener que defenderse de personas así. S</span>
  <span>í</span>
  <span>, estaba consciente que vivía en el infierno, pero una cosa era lidiar con los adefesios habituales y otra con cazadores que trabajaban para los traficantes de almas. A todo esto, ¿ella tenía una? Era producto de la combinación de dos almas manchadas con el pecado así que ¿eso en que la convertía? </span>
</p><p>—<span>Creo que ya están mejor —dijo Angel. Al igual que ella, había permanecido atento al estado del niño. Su papà había estado tan furioso cuando se enteró que fue empujada por uno de esos mastodontes para hacer más "real" la maldita escena, que exigió una cuantiosa compensación monetaria a la agencia y una disculpa firmada; Rosella no quería nada (bueno, quizás el dinero) sólo volver a cuando las cosas eran solamente complicadas y no todo el lío que estaba armándose—. Iré a recalentar la comida. Creo que nos vendría bien a todos comer algo luego de lo que pasó. ¿Podrías avisarles? Yo iré con Husk a hablar con Penuria y Plaga para que se unan.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Ella tiene que comer con nosotros? —preguntó Rosella sin evitar que el asco se notara en su tono. Angel no la corrigió, incluso él se sentía incómodo en la presencia de la cucaracha.</span></p><p>
  <span>Él mismo había tenido que ver lo que ese monstruo había hecho con los profesionales... Angel había creído que los caníbales eran aterradores, pero el espectáculo de vísceras y sangre manchando el pavimento afuera de su puerta fue algo difícil de asimilar. Algunos vecinos habían visto el espectáculo debido a su curiosidad y se habían arrepentido.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Creo que podemos dejarla fuera... con la excusa de que aún no queremos que esté cerca de Tabris por lo que pasó —dijo Angel.</span></p><p>
  <span>Rosella se sintió culpable de usar la tragedia de su amigo para evitar a Plaga, pero no podía soportar la idea de estar en la misma habitación que ella luego de ver su verdadera forma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Angel se fue a la planta baja, Rosella entró a su habitación. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El ambiente pesado aún no desaparecía, pero cuando Tabris sonrió al verla Rosella se apresuró a fingir una sonrisa, a fingir que no había estado tan asustada cuando lo vio caer, cuando vio que se lo llevaban. Estaba tan aliviada de tenerlo aquí, en su habitación, donde podía seguir siendo el niño ingenuo sin temor </span>
  <span>que tanta ternura le causaba</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosella le tomó con cuidado de la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.</span>
</p><p>—<span>¿Un beso de la amistad? —dijo el niño, confundido. </span></p><p>—<span>No, este es un beso diferente —explicó Rosella sintiéndose extremadamente contenta de volver a ver su carita otra vez—, es un beso de "estoy feliz de que estés bien".</span></p><p>
  <span>Tabris la miró unos segundos antes de acercar su rostro al de ella. Esta vez no imitó el lugar del beso como había hecho anteriormente cada vez que ella le daba su famoso "beso de la amistad". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tabris besó la marca de corazón negro debajo de su ojo derecho.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Oh, creo que eso no fue el mismo beso —comentó Seviathian con una sonrisa cómplice. Vaggie le dio un golpecito para que no se atreviera a interrumpir más el momento, pero ya lo había hecho.</span></p><p>—<span>Claro que es un beso diferente, padre —aclaró Tabris mirando intensamente a Rosella—, es un beso de "gracias por estar aquí".</span></p><hr/><p>—<span>¿A qué se debe esta repentina... </span><span>sugerencia</span><span>? —preguntó Alastor luego de que Charlie le hubiera pedido ir a su oficina para hablar sobre la visita de los Von Eldrich ese día, cuando hablarían sobre su proyecto.</span></p><p>—<span>E</span><span>s sólo... una pequeña petición —dijo Charlie con cansancio. Sabía que había sido estúpido creer que Alastor aceptaría los términos fácilmente. Habían pasado 14 años desde la primera vez que lo conoció y desde entonces jamás consiguió que Alastor hiciera lo que le pedía.</span></p><p>
  <span>Él sólo accedía cuando se alineaba con sus propios intereses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie miró al demonio detenidamente. Por supuesto, Alastor no había cambiado nada. Él actuaba imperturbable como siempre, incluso cuando... cuando lo de Vaggie sucedió. Charlie había tratado de hablar con él, de hacerle ver que no estaba enojada y que todo se solucionaría.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>"Sigo siendo una niña estúpida con estúpidos sueños que no aprende"</em>
  </span>
  <span>, se recriminó en cuando recordó lo desesperada que había estado por arreglar todo que finalmente no solucionó nada. </span>
</p><p>—<span>Una petición sinsentido, querida, no tengo ningún motivo para... incordiar a nuestros próximos socios —dijo Alastor con esa sonrisa condescendiente. La misma que Charlie que había aprendido a diferenciar de otras, la</span><span>s </span><span>que él usaba cuando creía que era muy estúpida para ver más allá—. Claramente tendré algo qué decir a las ideas que presenten. Si les molesta</span><span>n las críticas, quizás no deberían presentar nada</span><span>.</span></p><p>—<span>Oh, basta de es</span><span>t</span><span>e teatro, Alastor —pronunció Charlie. Quería tener una conversación sincera con él, al menos antes de que Vaggie y Seviathian llegaran—. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que no trates de... de... molestarlos a propósito. Sabes tan bien como yo que el hotel no pued</span><span>e</span><span> continuar de esta manera. Necesitamos que uno de nuestros clientes se redima. Seviathian me ha asegurado que encontró la manera.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Y crees en sus palabras? Esperas demasiado de </span><span>alguien</span><span> no te ha demostrado nada. </span></p><p>—<span>Eso es cierto, Alastor, espero mucho de personas que no han hecho nada más que decepcionarme —lo miró duramente—, incluso de ti. </span></p><p>—<span>Parece que tienes algo que decirme, princesa —sólo la llamaba así cuando había conseguido irritarlo—, si es así, ahorrémonos esta escena y vayamos al punto. ¿No fuiste tú quien se está quejando de la lentitud de la obra?</span></p><p>
  <span>Charlie se levantó de su silla y puso las manos sobre el escritorio. No esperaba una solución rápida y pacífica, pero estaba cansada de estos juegos. Siete años de remordimientos, de tener que ignorar sus propios pensamientos para continuar con un sueño que ya no le parecía tan brillante como antes, habían sido demasiado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para evitar que los conflictos de Alastor estallaran y se volcaran en alguien inocente de nuevo, Charlie tendría que presionar esta vez. </span>
</p><p>—<span>Se lo debes.</span></p><p>—<span>No le debo nada a nadie —replicó Alastor, </span><span>torciendo</span><span> un poco su sonrisa—, lo que sea que creas que pasó entre Vagatha y yo, ahora todo es sólo un recuerdo.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Lo es? Porque no lo parece. No creas que no noté tu reticencia a nombrarla, tu afán por fingir que nunca la conociste. ¿Qué te pasa, Alastor? ¿Qué te </span><span>ha perturbado tanto</span><span> que te esfuerzas tanto por olvidarlo? </span></p><p>—<span>¿Este interrogatorio es para no inicie una palea con Von Eldrich cuando lo vea? Descuida, no planeo hacerle nada a tu patético ex novio, princesa, por muy insoportable que me parezca.</span></p><p>—<span>No soy tonta —dijo lentamente, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta. No había querido traer a colación una imagen que había decidido enterrar hace tanto, pero debía sacrificarse—. Sé que lo que pasó en esa cueva los cambió a ambos. Sé que no es algo que pueda olvidarse con el tiempo.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Hablas por ti?</span></p><p>—<span>Hablo por los involucrados —respondió Charlie, no sólo pensando en ellos sino también en Tabris. El niño no tenía la culpa de nada, pero inevitablemente se vería involucrado en todo.</span></p><p>—<span>Una observación noble, pero inútil. ¿Qué esperas lograr con esto? Ella y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Nunca hemos llegado a un acuerdo, y ahora esperas que actuemos como si nada hubiera pasado.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Y eso es difícil para ti? —presionó habiendo obtenido una respuesta que le permitiría una apertura—. ¿Acaso no puedes fingir que nada ocurre? Has actuado extraño, aún más de lo habitual, desde que supiste que ella vino la semana anterior.</span></p><p>—<span>Debes estar muy aburrida para estar tan atenta de lo que hago o no, princesa.</span></p><p>—<span>Y debes estar muy asustado de lo que su presencia te hace sentir, Demonio Radio.</span></p><p>
  <span>El pulcro silencio que se instaló fue pesado. Se miraron mutuamente, evaluándose. Charlie sabía que Alastor era intimidante, pero debajo residía una actitud infantil, un niño cuyo ego exigía ser quien siempre llevara la razón, quien siempre ganara las discusiones. </span>
</p><p>—<span>No estoy pidiéndote que trates de llevarte bien con Vaggie y Seviathian, ni tampoco que no los molestes porque es inútil, sólo no...</span></p><p>—<span>¿Entonces debo fingir que lo que pasó </span><span>hace siete años</span><span> sólo fue... un mal día? —preguntó Alastor, su sonrisa se volvió dura—. Oh, entiendo lo que tratas de hacer, Princesa del Infierno. </span><span>B</span><span>uscas respuestas que no te agradará escuchar.</span></p><p>—<span>Eso es algo que decido yo Alastor.</span></p><p>
  <span>La cabeza del demonio ciervo se inclinó hacia un lado, su sonrisa se enganchó. </span>
</p><p>—<span>¿En serio quieres saber la verdad? —preguntó Alastor. La estática de su</span><span>s</span><span> ondas de radio produjo un efecto siniestro. Las sombras empezaron a bailar a su alrededor—. Me culpas, pero no me condenas porque crees que fue cosa del infame efecto de esa droga. Te recuerdo que la razón por la que Vagatha no duerme entre tus brazos desde hace siete años no es por mí, sino por ti.</span></p><p>—<span>Lo sé, yo...</span></p><p>—<span>Silencio, Princesa, tolero tu parloteo de sueños y arcoíris porque es entretenido, pero no permitiré que me eches en cara tus fallas. Quieres la verdad, te la daré —avanzó hasta quedar frente a ella, cara a cara. Su </span><span>pútrido</span><span> aliento fue muy desagradable para Charlie en ese momento—. </span><span>¿Piensas que lo olvidé? Los recuerdos de ese día se aclararon con el pasar del tiempo hasta hacerme vivirlo, día a día, como si aún estuviera allí. </span><span>La pequeña cueva en la que Vagatha y yo nos refugiamos luego de la pelea. El estruendo de las trompetas de la Purga de ese año… </span><span>la calma antes del caos.</span><span> No soy un hombre que niegue sus deseos, Princesa, la droga sólo hizo... que mis pocas reservas se borraran. Deseaba desahogar el ferviente deseo que empezaba a hervir dentro de mí y Vagatha estaba cerca. </span></p><p>
  <span>Charlie no dejó de mirarlo ni un instante, pero notó que los ojos de Alastor parecían alejarse, como si la fuerza de sus recuerdos estuvieron tomando posesión de él.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Ella no tuvo oportunidad —continuó—, pero peleó, oh, con qué fervor peleó </span><span>cuando descubrió que no estaba actuando dentro de mis cabales. </span><span>Primero intentó razonar conmigo, entender qué me está pasando, pero abandonó la idea en cuando vio mi cara... luego intentó acuchillarme con su maldita lanza, </span><span>consiguió hacerme un par de rasguños que sólo me incentivaron. ¡Jamás había tenido una presa como ella! ¡Tan maravillosa, tan enérgica! Luchó hasta que se cansó, y aun así, aun cuando se dio cuenta que nada podía hacer, siguió mostrando su espíritu. Ah, la emoción que sentí cuando la doblegué...</span> <span>empezó a maldecirme en ese detestable idioma, pero yo no quería escuchar eso así que le</span><span> rompí </span><span>la</span><span> traquea. </span></p><p>
  <span>Alastor podía ver la escena frente a él. La agonía, el hermoso sonido que Vaggie </span>
  <span>hizo </span>
  <span>al tratar de no ahogarse con su propia sangre... ¡y aún así había seguido peleando, tratando de hacerle frente! </span>
  <span>Alastor empezó a entender qué era lo que había visto Charlie en ella. </span>
</p><p>—<span>Dime, Charlie, ¿debo fingir que no disfruté romperle las piernas una y otra vez? ¿Que no encontré divertido sus intentos de escapar cuando creía que tenía la oportunidad? ¿Crees que no sabía lo que hacía en ese momento? Oh, sí que lo sabía... Disloqué sus articulaciones. Desgarré su vientre para devorar sus entrañas. Clavé mis colmillos en su piel hasta hacerla jirones. Saqué sus ojos, le arranqué los labios a mordidas y le partí la cabeza para divertirme con sus sesos. Me comí cada parte de su cuerpo a mi disposición hasta hartarme, pero no fue suficiente. Nunca tuve suficiente de ella. </span><span>Vagatha se convirtió en mi máximo deleite. </span></p><p>
  <span>Alastor saboreó el ligero temblor en la expresión de Charlie. Ella había llegado una semana después de que iniciara el tormento de Vaggie, no había presenciado el horror. No había visto </span>
  <span>todo el espeluznante espectáculo, sólo los había encontrado juntos; Alastor sobre el cuerpo mutilado de Vaggie.</span>
</p><p>—<span>¿Quieres que te cuente lo que falta? La droga potenció los </span><span>afrodisíacos y me hizo desear cosas que nunca me habían interesado.</span><span> Vaggie aguantó todo sin dejar salir ningún grito, pero cuando le rompí las piernas para que las abriera y me posicioné en medio, todo cambió. Gritó tan fuerte, tan conmovedoramente que yo casi me detuve... pero no lo hice. Ni cuando rogó ni siquiera cuando lloró. </span><span>La tomé ahí mismo tan fuertemente que quebré sus huesos por la fuerza. Ella dijo tu nombre muchas veces, rogó que llegaras, pero tú no...</span></p><p>
  <span>La mano de Charlie lo detuvo. Alastor no reaccionó al principio, se limitó a mirarla de reojo. Charlie lucía tan agitada que le sorprendió no haber recibido más castigo que sólo una cachetada.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Eres un monstruo, Alastor —dijo con l</span><span>á</span><span>grimas, dándose cuenta que no todo había sido culpa la droga y los </span><span>afrodisíacos</span><span>—. Un monstruo en el que puse mi confianza y que lastimó a quien más quería. No cambiarás nunca y sólo pude darme cuenta luego de que el daño estuviera hecho.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Qué harás, entonces? —preguntó Alastor—. ¿O volverás a esconderte y pretender que nada pasó?</span></p><p>
  <span>Charlie se limpió las lágrimas y lo miró con decisión.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Eres mi socio, te guste o no. Te di la bienvenida, así que también es mi culpa. No puedo borrar lo que pasó por mucho que me gustaría, pero tampoco puedo pelear contigo. Los clientes no merecen que tire su esfuerzo al pozo sólo por mis malas </span><span>decisiones.</span><span> Te quedarás, Alastor, y esta vez en una orden</span></p><p>—<span>¿Estás segura, querida? —dijo él sabiendo que ahora Charlie había tomado una posición más dominante en el juego. Sería molesto, pero seguía siendo divertido—. ¿No preferirías que me fuera?</span></p><p>—<span>No te dejaré ir tan fácilmente, Alastor —pronunció Charlie tomando asiento otra vez—. Aun hay cosas por hacer y ofreciste tu ayuda. No es un contrato en sí, pero las palabras tienen peso. No te irás hasta que consigamos que un pecador vaya al Cielo. Te mantendrás alejado de Vaggie o de lo contrario —la habitación se llenó de llamas intensas y alaridos de agonía y terror. Nada que impresionara a Alastor, pero fue una advertencia considerando de quien provenía— te arrepentirás.</span></p><p>
  <span>Alastor se rió. Se sentía irritado, enojado, pero también complacido de todo lo que había cambiado en ese instante. No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse tan fuera de sí que, de hecho, la amenaza de Charlie pareció devolverlo a esos tiempos cuando él era un pecador más joven. Cuando demonios estúpidos y viejos lo habían subestimado y amenazado y él había hecho todo un espectáculo con sus muertes. Por supuesto, no mataría a la Princesa, no cuando todo prometía devolverle un poco de la </span>
  <span>
    <em>tranquilidad</em>
  </span>
  <span> que tanto había deseado.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Como ordene, </span><span>su Alteza</span><span> —dijo Alastor haciendo una exagerada reverencia para total desagrado de Charlie.</span></p><p>
  <span>Como ya no había más que decir, al menos no de momento, Alastor dio la vuelta para salir haciendo sonar una suave tonada de jazz. Parecía que el intenso momento no había ocurrido, pero interiormente Alastor estaba pensando qué iba a suceder, qué tendría que hacer para continuar este juego tan entretenido sin la presencia de piezas inoportunas.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Buenos días, señor Alastor —saludó Vivi cuando lo vio bajar por las escaleras—. ¿Irá a los </span><span>jardines</span><span> de la entrada? Parece que han conseguido que germinen algunos arbustos de rosas usando un fertilizante especial.</span></p><p>—<span>Charlie y yo recibiremos a una vieja colega, así que no creo, querida Vivi —respondió con cortesía—. Aunque ya que lo mencionas quizás sea una buena idea. </span><span>Acabamos</span><span> de discutir temas un tanto estresantes y me vendría bien una distracción antes de comenzar otra reunión de negocios.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Todo está bien con Charlie, señor?</span></p><p>—<span>Por supuesto que sí, sólo sigue hallando tedioso el trabajo administrativo. ¿Y quién no? De todas maneras, agradezco tu sugerencia, estimada Vivi. Iré a ver cómo les va con esos arbustos a nuestros prácticos jardineros.</span></p><p>
  <span>Alastor bajó hasta el vestíbulo sin prisas. Charlie le había informado que la reunión con Vaggie se había pospuesto a este día por problemas que tuvieron con un asunto personal. No quiso decirle más </span>
  <span>aunque</span>
  <span> Alastor usó todo su encanto (y eso había desencadenado toda la discusión posterior). Realmente no le interesaban los problemas matrimoniales que Vaggie tenía con su esposo (sobre todo considerando que no debía sentirse cómoda casada con un hombre), pero era intrigante toda el aura de misterio que rodeaba la poca información que Charlie le dijo sobre los Von Eldrich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh bueno, no es que importara mucho de todos modos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor llegó a la puerta principal. Justo cuando estaba por tomar el pomo para abrir la puerta —Charlie había conseguido que lo hiciera luego de decirle que era escalofriante que entrara a las habitaciones usando sus sombras—, ésta se movió sola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La luz rojiza del cielo infernal entró. Al principio Alastor creyó que era una broma cuando no vio a nadie detrás de la puerta, pero cuando miró hacia abajo se encontró con un par de ojos rojizos que le observaban con curiosidad. No era la primera vez que se topaba con un hijo de pecadores, pero sí la primera vez que no había ni miedo ni terror reflejado en sus pupilas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El niño vestía un atuendo elegante color verde que no combinaba con su cabello blanco con franjas rojas </span>
  <span>que apenas se ocultaba debajo de la gorra que llevaba</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>cargaba</span>
  <span> en los brazos a un pequeño cerdo que mordisqueaba su correa.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Tabris, debes darle paso a la gente cuando quiere salir.</span></p><p>
  <span>Esa voz...</span>
</p><p>—<span>Sí, madre —asintió Tabris sosteniendo fuertemente a su cerdita con un brazo para abrir bien la puerta con el otro y así dejarle la vía libre a Alastor—. Ahora puede pasar, señor.</span></p><p>
  <span>Y luego de siete años, víctima y victimari</span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span> volvían a verse de frente. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>La frase que mencionan Seviathian y Vaggie cuando hablan con Tabris pertenece a Carl Jung, y versa así: "No es posible despertar a la conciencia sin dolor. La gente es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, por absurda que parezca, para evitar enfrentarse a su propia alma. Nadie se ilumina fantaseando figuras de luz, sino haciendo consciente su oscuridad".<br/>También hay otra que saqué de "Otras maneras de usar la boca": "Es parte de la experiencia humana sentir dolor, no tengas miedo a abrirte a él".<br/>Y Charlie usa una frase que Sansa Stark dice en Juego de Tronos.<br/>Primero, sobre los niños demonio me base un poco en el universo potterhead. Los niños con magia tienen estallidos emocionales que terminan en demostraciones no controladas de magia. Así que tomé esa idea hasta transformarla en un momento en la vida infantil donde tuviera que desplegar el total de sus habilidades para que su cuerpo se desarrollara posteriormente para aguantar su poder. Seviathian no estaba seguro si Tabris tendría la misma experiencia que él, ya que es hijo de dos pecadores, por lo que no le quedó de otra que apegarse a lo básico y esperar lo mejor.<br/>Segundo, creo sinceramente que es imposible controlar todo lo que sucede alrededor y menos en un lugar tan brutal como el infierno. Muy posiblemente los demonios profesionales no creyeron que el demonio buitre fuera a hacer algo que interrumpiera su trabajo, digo, ellos sólo estaban para poner a Tabris al límite. No contaron con esto y pagaron las consecuencias.<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Misma Sonrisa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Por fin capítulo nuevo! No tengo mucho qué decir al respecto, sólo que espero haber capturado bien la tensión. Es un capítulo corto, pero es que quiero apegarme a este formato para no tener que escribir cosas muy largas, así que me limito a escribir directamente, sin darle muchas vueltas.</p><p>Gracias por el apoyo</p><p>Y sobre todo gracias a May Rodríguez que hizo hermosos dibujos del capítulo anterior. May, en serio, eres maravillosa y te mereces todo el amor del mundo. Este capítulo, y me parece necesario aclarar, todo mi fic, está dedicado a ella. Puedes ver sus dibujos en mi página de facebook, Abel Ciffer :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"<em>Si algo no avanza, suéltalo. Y avanza tú".</em></p><p>—Desconocido.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Cuando Vaggie decidió volver al Hotel Hazbin, había entendido que sería imposible evadir a Alastor todo el tiempo. Tras leer el informe de Penuria sobre el aspecto actual del hotel, Vaggie no se hizo ilusiones al respecto. Al parecer, Charlie y Alastor habían estrechado su amistad, y si antes Charlie no alejó a Alastor por lo que hizo, menos ahora cuando era el único que seguía apoyando el proyecto.</p><p>Más que dolerle esa situación, Vaggie lo tomó como una circunstancia más de la que tendría que cuidarse si quería lograr sus objetivos. Si Charlie la había hecho a un lado por proteger sus sueños, ella haría lo mismo.</p><p>Aun así todavía recordaba todos los sentimientos que había tenido hacia Charlie luego de su "ruptura". El amor, el desasosiego, la resignación y la resolución, todo eso sirvió para endurecer su corazón. Ahora estaba lista para proteger la pequeña familia que había formado.</p><p>Desde luego, Seviathian la había apoyado. Su inesperado esposo no había dudado en brindar su ayuda, así como su consejo y lo que pensaba que podrían hacer. Fue un trabajo en equipo, ya que ambos sabían que sería algo inevitable dejar que Tabris saliera, con la mala suerte siempre acechando llegaría el momento en que ciertas cosas se sabrían.</p><p>Además, Charlie había demostrado un lado que Vaggie no conocía. Si volvía a traicionarla y contarle a Alastor de las consecuencias de esa semana, sucederían cosas que Vaggie prefería evitar.</p><p>Vaggie no deseaba que Tabris supiera cómo había sido concebido ni quien era su padre biológico.</p><p>Por eso se había preparado para el inminente reencuentro, tanto como pudiera. En su cuerpo y su alma, los estragos de la locura de Alastor permanecían actualmente. Las pesadillas que perturbaban sus noches siempre eran la misma; la sonrisa del monstruo brillando en la oscuridad y el sonido de sus colmillos desgarrando su carne, el aliento agitado del demonio cuando abusó de su intimidad.</p><p>El mismo demonio que estaba frente a ella justo ahora.</p><p>Ah, no había cambiado en nada. Desde el traje antiguo escarlata hasta los mismo accesorios. Pero no fue eso lo que congeló a Vaggie, sino su sonrisa y sus ojos… los recuerdos de esa semana la golpearon duramente y tuvo que luchar para no desmoronarse.</p><p>La mano gentil de Seviathian en su cintura la trajo a la realidad. Vaggie miró hacia su lado encontrándose con ojos de esclerótica roja, pero pupilas verdes, que no la observaban con nada sino un sentimiento alentador. El gesto no necesitó palabras. Fue un claro "Tranquila, estoy contigo", que Vaggie no sabía que había necesitado.</p><p>Vaggie respiró hondamente y recuperó la serenidad. Se había preparado para esto y no permitiría que flaqueara su determinación. Alastor había tomado mucho de ella, así que no dejaría que se llevara algo más.</p><p>Alastor, observador como era, estuvo atento al intercambio. La sutileza no ocultó para nada la intimidad del gesto (era increíble ver que Vaggie había llegado a congeniar con un imbécil como Seviathian, considerando lo difícil que había sido para él y ella llegar a un tipo de acuerdo cuando aún no pasaba nada).</p><p>Pero si hubo algo más raro, incluso más que esto, fue el nudo ardiente que se formó en su interior al verla otra vez. No se mentiría a sí mismo, todavía reaccionaba a ello. Después de todo, había estado existiendo soportando lo que los recuerdos de esa semana provocaban en él.</p><p>Alastor prefirió dirigir su atención hacia el niño. El cabello blanco con ese patrón colorido en las puntas y la forma de los ojos reflejaron perfectamente con quien compartía parentesco. Era poco común (aunque actualmente no tanto) que los pecadores pudieran tener hijos, que Vagatha fuera una de ellos simplemente lo sorprendió. Charlie le había contado sobre eso, pero verlo… fue otro nivel. ¿Charlie lo habría sabido en ese entonces? Alastor lo dudaba.</p><p>¡Con razón su querida socia había estado tan preocupada por hacer que se comportara! Con un niño en medio del asunto, un asunto que podía tornarse oscuro, ciertas medidas debían ser tomadas. No que se necesitaran. Alastor nunca lastimaría un niño, pero sí había lastimado a Vaggie de una manera impropia con sus principios, así que por esta vez, Alastor permitiría este insulto.</p><p>Además, los hijos de pecadores no le interesaban tanto. Tras el fiasco que había salido de la combinación de Husk y Angel, Alastor no había sentido curiosidad por el tema. Rosella fue una decepción y, en cierta parte, eso había hecho que el Demonio Radio no hiciera cumplir el trato a su viejo amigo.</p><p>—Las casualidades de la vida —dijo Alastor—-. Quise salir para distraerme un poco y terminé encontrando a nuestros esperados invitados.</p><p>Caminó hasta quedar frente a Seviathian y Vagatha, notando al demonio canario detrás de ellos. Purga llevaba su uniforme de sirvienta impecablemente pulcro, y como buen caballero que era, Alastor inclinó su cabeza hacia ella como gesto de cortesía, para luego concentrarse en ellos.</p><p>—Hola de nuevo, querida Vaggie, es un placer tenerte de vuelta en el hotel —dijo con cortesía. En otras circunstancias la habría tomado de la mano, y quizás besado para provocarla, pero ahora… no estaba seguro de lo que haría si volvía a tocarla.</p><p>—No puedo decir lo mismo, Alastor —espetó con frialdad. Sus ojos le miraron con la misma dureza que la primera vez que se conocieron, y un escalofrío de extraño placer recorrió la espalda de Alastor al descubrir cuánto había echado de menos eso—. Tabris, ven.</p><p>El niño obedeció al instante. Cuando ambos estuvieron juntos, Alastor los miró totalmente intrigado. Qué hilarante escena. La pequeña familia feliz. Un sueño de estúpidos, claro, pero uno que nunca pensó que Vaggie viviría.</p><p>¿Quién diría que tendría un hijo con el idiota cretino de Seviathian Von Eldrich? Alastor nunca habría apostado sobre ello, pero quizás ahora podría abrirse a las posibilidades. Ya comprendía el aroma que detectó hace tiempo, esa mezcla tan rara… se había tratado del hijo de Vagatha todo este tiempo.</p><p>—Parece que no desean postergarlo con protocolos innecesarios —tampoco él, lo cual era raro, siempre había tiempo para un intercambio sano de cortesías—. Así que vayamos directo con la princesa. Lo que sea que tenga que decir, lo escucharemos con atención.</p><p>Vaggie notó enseguida varias cosas. Alastor sólo le decía princesa a Charlie cuando estaba molesto con ella, pero aún mantenía el plural en sus oraciones, lo que significaba que pese a todo, ellos seguían trabajando juntos.</p><p>—Qué impaciente, Demonio Radio —dijo Seviathian cuando Alastor se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar—, ¿será que tu vida se ha vuelto tan aburrida como para estar tan dispuesto a escuchar sobre nuestro proyecto?</p><p>—Los personajes de reparto siempre ofrecen giros entretenidos, cuando saben actuar e interpretar—respondió Alastor ateniéndose a su analogía teatral—. Veamos que tanto ofrece su actuación, Von Eldrich.</p><p>Tabris observó el intercambio. Había sido distinto a lo que había sido con la familia de Rosella. Sus padres le habían enseñado a ser educado y amable, pero no habían aplicado lo mismo con esta persona, ni siquiera los habían presentado formalmente. Se preguntó por qué.</p><p>Caminaron en silencio. Vaggie había tomado su mano y miraba al frente. Jamás había visto a su madre tan callada.</p><p>Charlie apareció a los pocos minutos, justo cuando iban a tomar el ascensor.</p><p>—¡Bienvenidos al Hotel Hazbin otra vez! —exclamó con una sonrisa radiante—. Hola de nuevo, Tabris, es bueno saber que estás bien.</p><p>Tabris se llevó una mano al gorro que llevaba puesto. Su padre había informado a Charlie que habían tenido que postergar la reunión para después por unos contratiempos con su salud, pero para Tabris fue obvio que no le habían dicho todo, lo que estaba bien para él.</p><p>—Hola, Charlie —respondió con poco ánimo.</p><p>Afortunadamente Charlie estaba habituada a su actitud taciturna, así no dijo nada al respecto y les pidió a Razzle y Dazzle que acompañaran al niño a jugar mientras se llevaba a cabo la reunión.</p><p>—No nos tardaremos, cariño —dijo Vaggie hincándose frente a su hijo y dándole un beso en la frente. La escena causó sentimientos dolorosos y confusos en Charlie y Alastor (sobre todo en Charlie, quien había visto como Seviathian actuaba tan cercano con su ex novia)—. No pierdas de vista a tu mascota y no dejes que moleste mucho a Purga, al paso que va perderá todas sus plumas por el coraje.</p><p>—Lo prometo, madre.</p><p>Con un último beso y un apretón sobre su hombro de parte de Seviathian, Tabris se fue junto a Razzle, Dazzle y Purga hacia el jardín.</p><p>Tabris tuvo un momento para pensar en lo que había pasado. Muy probablemente sus padres hablarían de temas que no querían que él escuchara, incluso si se trataba de un proyecto. Era algo que había aprendido recientemente. Los secretos que sus padres podían ocultarle, la información que no compartirían por <em>protegerlo</em>. Eso se había convertido en algo doloroso para él.</p><p>¿Por qué lo hacían? ¿Creían que sería incapaz de soportar la verdad? Si era honesto Tabris no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Después de todo, aunque había pasado una semana desde que despertó sus poderes, no podía lidiar con todo lo que había sucedido. Sus padres habían tratado de hacerlo bien, y aunque no fuera culpa de ellos, todo había salido mal. Le había costado identificar lo que sentía hacía ellos ahora. Rosella le había ayudado en ese sentido, ella le había dado nombre a cada cosa que se agitaba dentro de él.</p><p>Tabris se sentía traicionado.</p><p>De los errores se aprendía, ¿pero qué podía aprender él de esta desazón? ¿De la furia que ardía como magma? ¿De la impotencia? ¿Qué podía sacar de toda la confusión en su mente y su corazón?</p><p>El jardín era maravilloso. Había nuevos arbustos de flores y algunos otros con bayas y frutos. Tenía caminos hechos con piedras lisas y pulidas, que llevaban a juegos de bancas o islas de pasto color morado.</p><p>Purga se acomodó en una de las bancas y sacó un libro de su bolsa. Ella compartía muchas cosas con Tabris, pero no jugaba con él (ése era el trabajo de Plaga, uno que no había estado haciendo desde lo que ocurrió ese día).</p><p>—Bien, Mero —dijo Tabris colocando a su cerdita en el suelo. El animalito se sentó, todavía mordisqueando su correa. Había pasado una semana desde que Tabris la adoptó, pero Meropé, o Mero como Penuria solía decirle, no era fácil de entrenar. Tabris había intentado de todo, pero Mero lo ignoraba y sólo le hacía caso cuando quería jugar—. Muéstrales a Razzle y Dazzle lo que sabes hacer.</p><p>Fue como pedirle peras a un olmo. Mero se echó a correr por todo el lugar. Razzle y Dazzle creyeron que eso era lo que Tabris quería mostrarles, así que se pusieron a correr detrás de ella. Tabris intentó mantener la calma, pero fue inevitable unirse. Pronto los cuatro estaban jugando, ocasionando mucho ruido que trajo la atención de los inquilinos en el hotel que se asomaron por las ventanas y balcones para ver la inusual escena.</p><p>Purga suspiró. Sabía que sería complicado que Tabris entrenara a esa cerda, considerando lo suave que era con ella. Sin embargo, sonrió animadamente al escuchar la risa de su señorito.</p><p>Purga había presenciado algunos <em>despertares</em> de niños del infierno (Hellsa, la hermana de Seviathian, seguía siendo uno de los más impresionantes), pero con Tabris nada había sido normal. Ese maldito buitre se había atrevido a dañar a su señorito, y lo que habría sido producto del instinto de supervivencia, nació de la ira. Purga desconocía qué efectos tendría a largo plazo. Y no sólo en él, sino en toda la familia, las sirvientas incluidas. Penuria pretendía actuar normal, pero sus movimientos eran más sigilosos, como si esperara un ataque sorpresa. Plaga… Plaga lidiaba con la culpa, algo que jamás había sentido y que podía consumirla si no hacía algo al respecto. Ella misma se había vuelto más protectora, al punto de vigilar al niño a pesar de estar en entrenamiento con sus padres.</p><p>El entrenamiento… Seviathian lo había comenzado tan pronto como Tabris se recuperó (pero su cuerno seguía sin crecer). No por ser desconsiderado, sino porque era habitual empezar ahora que los poderes estaban "frescos", listos para pulirse. Purga podía darse cuenta que para Seviathian era también una dura experiencia, una por la que hasta el mismo Lucifer tuvo que pasar. Purga había presenciado un caso en que un niño perdió el control de sus poderes por la debilidad de los padres al entrenarlo. La destrucción fue de tal magnitud que Lucifer y Lilith tuvieron que intervenir para detenerlo.</p><p>Y como hijo de Seviathian, Tabris tendría que demostrar su poder. Ésa era la única forma de obtener estatus en el infierno.</p><p>Pero Tabris se estaba guardando todo. Nunca había sido callado y siempre era honesto con sus palabras. Ahora eso había cambiado. Rosella era la única que conseguía hacerlo hablar en las llamadas telefónicas que Purga espiaba.</p><p>Sólo esperaba que todo se resolviera, sin importar cuán difícil fuera. Sabía que su señorito podría salir del problema cuando entendiera que sus padres se sentían culpables por lo que sucedió y lo mucho que se preocupaban por él.</p><p>Tabris iba detrás de Mero, pero sus pensamientos iban en otra dirección. El entrenamiento del día anterior había sido agotador, pero importante. Su padre había intentado mostrarle cómo manejar su energía demoniaca, pero sin importar cuanto tratara de hacerlo Tabris era incapaz de manifestar sus poderes. No sabía el motivo, sólo que no sucedía nada. Ante esto, el entrenamiento se enfocó en practicar con la lanza con su madre.</p><p>Seviathian le había asegurado que no era nada para preocuparse y le preguntaría al abuelo sobre eso. Se suponía que concentrarse en los sentimientos del despertar ayudaba, pero cuando Tabris lo hacía simplemente se bloqueaba.</p><p>Mero se metió debajo de unos arbustos, muy seguramente a comerse las bayas. Tabris la alimentaba estrictamente con la dieta que Tessa le dio, así que tenía que detenerla antes de que se diera un festín.</p><p>—La buscaré, pero si ella sale esperen aquí para atraparla —pidió a Razzle y Dazzle para luego meterse debajo del arbusto, gateando para no quedar atrapado entre las ramas y hojas. Plaga le había enseñado a agacharse y moverse de tal manera, como las cucarachas, para que pudiera pasar por donde quisiera.</p><p>Tabris continuó hasta que salió del otro lado. No había encontrado a Mero, así que supuso debía volver para buscarla otra vez. O quizás, ya que le gustaba tanto correr, se había salido por la verja de metal que limitaba al hotel.</p><p>Tabris se acercó y tomó los barrotes negros de frío acero. Sus entrañas se contrajeron al pensar en los peligros que merodeaban afuera. Demonios dispuestos a matar a Mero —y a él— sólo por el placer de hacerlo. Apretó sus manos fuertemente, sintiendo el burbujeo en su pecho.</p><p>—Órale, chamaco, aguanta —dijo una voz femenina conocida para él. Tabris abrió los ojos desaforadamente, al haber sido tomado con la guardia baja. Miró hacia atrás para ver a Tlexóchitl, una demonio leona, de piel bronceada y cuerpo musculoso. Era muy alta, y su cabello rubio caía largo sobre su espalda—. ¡Ésa sí que es una energía impresionante!</p><p>Tabris no se había dado cuenta de que su apariencia había cambiado. Sus cuernos habían crecido y el rastro de unas alas había aparecido en su espalda.</p><p>Era apenas una probada de su verdadera forma y en cuanto lo notó, desapareció volviendo a la normalidad. Tabris se sintió agotado.</p><p>—Eso pasa cuando tus emociones dominan tu energía. Tu mente es quien debería encargarse de eso, sabes —indicó Tlex que había visto innumerables veces como el poco control de las emociones, solía indicar un pobre manejo de poderes en los demonios—. Estás disperso, mijo.</p><p>—¿Disperso? —preguntó Tabris colocándose su gorro. La cabeza le punzó.</p><p>—El equilibrio es importante —explicó Tlex sacando su cuchillo de obsidiana de quien sabe dónde y apuntándolo hacia Tabris—. Muchos creen que es un balance perfecto, una forma de evadir los problemas, pero están equivocados. El equilibrio no significa evitar conflictos, implica la fuerza para tolerar emociones dolorosas y poder manejarlas. Me ha tocado entrenar a un par de escuincles en este lugar, así que me doy una idea por lo que estás pasando, chaparrito. Se nota que acabas de despertar tus poderes y algo te impide usarlos apropiadamente.</p><p>Tabris trató de suprimir su sorpresa, pero ante el ojo experto de Tlex, una guerrera glorificada experta en peleas, fue imposible no verlo. Ella no insistió, por mucho que quería ayudar. Tabris era un niño y como tal lo mejor era no presionarlo, él encontraría una salida o aguantaría hasta explotar, como fuera tendrían pronto un resultado. Además había identificado de que estaba plagada la energía del niño: ira. Una sensación fuerte y devoradora de la serenidad, y es que aunque Tlex no supiera la causa, sí que podía entender las consecuencias.</p><p>Después de todo, ella había llegado al infierno cuando, cegada por la furia y la venganza, cometió atrocidades en nombre de la justicia personal.</p><p>Tabris estaba enojado, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo y era miserable y se culpaba por sentirse así.</p><p><em>"¿Ah, llegará el día en que no nos sentiremos avergonzados por lo que sentimos?",</em> meditó Tlex sabiendo la respuesta de antemano. Si ese fuera el caso, sería tan fácil enfrentar sus propios sentimientos y sentir una verdadera redención.</p><p>—Tómalo con calma, chamaco —dijo dándole un golpecito con el mango de su espada en la frente, que por la fuerza adquirida luego de tantos años de entrenamiento le dolió mucho a Tabris—. Tienes tiempo para arreglarlo. Presionarte a que funcione cuando estás así, sólo hará que te lastimes.</p><p>—Estoy bien —enfatizó Tabris que no quería hablar con una no-total-desconocida de sus problemas.</p><p>—Es lo que todos decimos aquí abajo —se encogió de hombros—. Como sea, ¿qué andas haciendo aquí?</p><p>—Estaba buscando a…</p><p>Mero salió disparada del arbusto dándole a Tabris justo en el estómago. El niño quedó tendido en el suelo, con la horrible sensación de querer devolver todo lo que tenía adentro.</p><p>—Buena tacleada —alabó Tlex. Meropé se veía muy triunfal encima del pobre niño—. Ay, cosita bella, adoro a estos animalitos. Son muy buena compañía y saben muy delicioso acompañados de salsa.</p><p>En cuanto la escuchó, Tabris se levantó y abrazó a Mero para alejarse tanto como pudiera de Tlex.</p><p>—Oye, no le decía en serio, chamaco baboso —dijo Tlex, bien ofendida—. De quien debes cuidarte es de Alastor o Niffty, esos dos estuvieron a punto de convertir al cerdito de Angel en unas buenas rebanas de tocino.</p><p>—Vigilaré que Mero no se cruce en el camino de esos dos —aseguró Tabris.</p><p>—Descuida, puedes confiar en mí para mantener a salvo a Pero —dijo Tlex con una gran sonrisa—. Cuando los animales son mascotas, no me los como.</p><p>Eso no tranquilizó a Tabris. Los demonios mentían, ¿no lo habían hecho sus padres? ¿En quién podía confiar si era así?</p><p>Tabris no quería pensar en eso.</p><p>Apretó más a Meropé. Sólo quería que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.</p><p>Cuando él y Tlex volvieron con Razzle y Dazzle, Tabris sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía confiar en nadie en el infierno.</p><hr/><p>Durante la reunión, Alastor prestó atención tanto a la exposición del proyecto de Von Eldrich como a Vaggie. Fue inevitable hacerlo porque, si bien le importaba lo que el insufrible imbécil tenía que exponer, también estaba intrigado por esta nueva Vagatha. Tan controlada, tan centrada como su esposo en exponer lo que creían era una buena forma de lograr el primer éxito del Hotel Hazbin.</p><p>Y por lo que estaba escuchando, la idea era risible, pero planteaba divertidas posibilidades.</p><p>Cuando el hotel abrió se iniciaron fuertes rumores de intervención divina cuando comenzaron a ganar clientes y fama, pero en eso había quedado todo, simples rumores. Conforme los años pasaron y quedó constatado que el objetivo del hotel nunca se cumpliría, pasaron a ser una noticia más del boletín diario.</p><p>El objetivo de Seviathian y Vaggie eran atraer la atención, pero no de los pecadores esta vez, sino del mismo Paraíso. Hacerles ver que los pecadores en el hotel estaban listos para vivir un segundo juicio.</p><p>—No podemos juzgar, eso está hasta en los propios mandamientos de Dios —explicó Seviathian—, por lo que, sin importar cuanto tratemos, si no conseguimos su ayuda no lograremos nada.</p><p>—Nosotros no brindamos el perdón, pero podemos conseguir que los pecadores puedan ser juzgados otra vez. Algo nunca visto, si consideramos la historia del infierno —agregó Vaggie. Ah, qué postura tan firme. Nada dejaba pasar. Alastor estaba ligeramente maravillado; siempre había conocido sobre el temperamento y valentía (estupidez) de Vaggie, después de todo había sido la primera pecadora en amenazarlo abiertamente si se atrevía a dañar a alguien, pero ahora que se había refinado a algo más elegante… era más interesante para él.</p><p>— ¿En qué se basan para arrojar esa premisa?</p><p>—En tu propio padre, Charlie —respondió Seviathian—, pues él me explicó que su padre podría perdonarlo. Al menos eso es lo que nos aseguró que sucedería si en verdad quisiera volver. Si la premisa puede aplicarse a los pecadores también…</p><p>—No puedes comparar al favorito de Dios con unas tristes almas desgraciadas, Von Eldrich —comentó Alastor ganándose una mirada exasperada de Charlie.</p><p>—Eso no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos —respondió Vaggie, el fuego de su alma impregnado en sus palabras. Su determinación era firme y Alastor no pudo sino sonreír más ante su ingenuidad, ¿qué ella misma no era un ejemplo de que a Dios le importaba bien poco lo que les pasaba a quienes iban al infierno?—. Y la mejor forma de averiguarlo…</p><p>—Es logrando que un cliente del Hotel Hazbin sea apto para un segundo juicio —completó Charlie—, pero si fuera así, mis clientes han…</p><p>—No, Charlie —dijo Vaggie—, no han hecho progreso alguno más que engañarse a sí mismo que han logrado algo. Cuando los clientes vienen al hotel, por el simple hecho de venir, creen que ya han hecho lo más que pudieron, pero no es tan fácil. La absolución de los pecados tiene que ver más con lo espiritual, con el alma, que con una simple rutina de "buenas" acciones.</p><p>Ni Charlie podría discutir eso. Luego de haber ignorado tantas veces la realidad, era momento de enfrentar las cosas como eran.</p><p>—Perderemos clientes si accedemos a hacer este… sinsentido —susurró Alastor a Charlie—, ¿estás dispuesta a hacer eso, sólo por un buscar un imposible?</p><p>—Si me asustaran los imposibles, nunca habría abierto este hotel —respondió Charlie llena de confianza.</p><p>Alastor tuvo ganas de reírse. Bien, la idea le parecía entretenida, y con suerte, haría de la obra algo más entrañable, pero la mejor parte llegaba en el momento en que Charlie se vería obligada a sacrificar algo para "mantener" su sueño a flote. Pasó antes, pasaría después.</p><p>—Creo que podemos lograr nuestro objetivo con su ayuda —dijo Charlie hacia los Von Eldrich—. Es momento de que los clientes en el Hotel Hazbin lleven su proceso al siguiente nivel.</p><p>—Gracias, Charlie —dijo Vaggie sonriendo levemente, sin preocuparle la opinión de Alastor pues, aunque era socio de Charlie, era ella quien tenía la última palabra. Tampoco era que Alastor fuera a negarse a disfrutar de las consecuencias que una idea tan alocada traería. Ciertamente, le interesaba saber cómo manejarían aquello y cómo reaccionarían los clientes del hotel, tan aferrados a imagen de pecadores "buenos", que sería hilarante ver que lo que habían construido se derrumbaba nuevamente.</p><p>—Hablemos de detalles ahora —dijo Seviathian sacando de su abrigo un montón de papeles con la descripción exacta de su plan.</p><p>Alastor no admitiría jamás que ese bribón estúpido había hecho algo medianamente inteligente, aunque era posible que lo lograra gracias a la ayuda de Vaggie. Era lista y astuta cuando no dejaba que su enojo le ganara, pero a Alastor le había costado descubrirlo. Sus primeras interacciones siempre fueron molestas y terminaban en acalorados enfrentamientos que Vaggie solía perder. Vaggie no era como las mujeres que solía tratar. Siempre hacía las cosas a su manera, porque no requería que alguien más la ayudara. Ella era capaz de hacer muchas cosas… y su tenacidad era algo que había llevado a Alastor a <em>tratar</em> de acercarse a ella para no tener que pasarse discutiendo todo el tiempo (aunque se había divertido tanto sacándola de quicio en esas ocasiones).</p><p>Alastor sintió un hormigueo extraño, pero lo ignoró.</p><p>No quería darle demasiada importancia a sensaciones pequeñas.</p><p>No quería que algo diminuto se convirtiera en algo grande ahora, cuando su estabilidad pendía de un precipicio.</p><p>Vaggie había vuelto. Vaggie había regresado luego de lo que le había hecho.</p><p>Por primera vez, Alastor no sabía qué hacer con eso.</p><hr/><p>Tabris había jugado durante más de cuatro horas. Se dio cuenta porque el cielo rojizo del infierno se había oscurecido un poco más, indicando que la tarde se acercaba. Sus padres debieron tomarse su tiempo con la princesa y eso sólo señaló la importancia de su proyecto. Tabris deseó que Charlie les diera la oportunidad, significaría mucho para sus padres.</p><p>—Señorito —llamó Purga tras cerrar su libro y mirar el pequeño celular que se había comprado recientemente—. Al parecer, la junta ha terminado. Lord y Lady Von Eldrich me han avisado que volvamos.</p><p>—De acuerdo, Purga —dijo Tabris sacudiéndose sus ropas. Tlex se había ido hace una hora, pero había insistido en enseñarle algunos movimientos de lucha y Tabris terminó el doble de agotado y muy adolorido—. ¿Comeremos aquí o de vuelta en casa?</p><p>—Su señora madre me ha solicitado que ayude a la cocinera del hotel a preparar una comida rápida —respondió Purga limpiando la carita de Tabris con un pañuelo de tela—, así que parece que nos quedaremos más tiempo.</p><p>Entraron al hotel, Tabris dejó que Razzle y Dazzle entretuvieran a Mero —la cerdita todavía tenía energía—, mientras él se distraía observando las fotografías. Su madre le había contado más cosas acerca de sus aventuras con los inquilinos del hotel, pero en ciertas fotografías, notaba lo cercanas que ella y la princesa habían sido. A Tabris le extrañó eso, pues su madre hablaba de Charlie como de una vieja amiga.</p><p>"<em>Le preguntaré a Rosella sobre eso"</em>, se dijo a sí mismo.</p><p>De repente, cuando volvió la mirada al corredor, un enorme ojo obstruyó su camino. Tabris casi se va hacia atrás, pero afortunadamente reunió la compostura suficiente para notar que no era un ojo solamente, sino una pequeña demonio de corto cabello rojo que vestía un trajecito de sirvienta francesa.</p><p>—B-Buen día, señorita —dijo Tabris, cohibido ante la extraña sonrisa de la desconocida.</p><p>—Te pareces a él —su voz era aguda, pero no irritante. Tabris parpadeó con confusión, ¿de quién estaba hablando?</p><p>Una delgada mano de dedos largos y puntiagudos le tomo de la cara. La demonio acercó más su cara a la suya, estudiándolo.</p><p>La intervención de Purga puso fin a eso. La canaria apartó bruscamente a la desconocida y puso a Tabris detrás de ella. La ciclope no pareció intimidada por la diferencia de alturas y se quedó viendo a Tabris sin dejar de sonreír.</p><p>—Tus ojos se parecen mucho a los de él —dijo la pequeña pelirroja.</p><p>—Eso ha sido inapropiado —señaló Purga logrando que le prestara atención—. No te atrevas a tocar al hijo de Lord Von Eldrich con facilidad, pequeña escoria.</p><p>—¿Von Eldrich? ¿O sea que eres el hijo de los exs de Charlie, del que ella me habló? ¡Oh, pero qué desconsiderada he sido! No te reconocí al principio, pero ahora que lo veo te pareces también a ella. Mi nombre es Niffty y soy la encargada de la limpieza y la cocina del Hotel Hazbin. ¡Mucho gusto conocerlos!</p><p>¿Así que ella era Niffty? Menos mal, Vaggie le había hablado de ella. Tabris le pidió a Purga que se tranquilizara.</p><p>—Mucho gusto, señorita Niffty. Yo soy Tabris Von Eldrich.</p><p>—Aww, eres adorable —chilló Niffty—. ¡Por Lucifer, los niños de los pecadores son tan bonitos! Rosella era tan linda como tú cuando era pequeña y ahora es una preciosa jovencita que adora leer mis fanfics. Es mi lectora más fiel.</p><p>Tabris no sabía bien lo que era un fanfic, le preguntaría a Rosella después. Justo en ese momento Razzle y Dazzle aparecieron, al parecer habían estado persiguiendo a Mero hasta que se dieron cuenta que los dejaron atrás, por lo que volvieron. La cerdita saltó a los brazos de Tabris, y en unos segundos se quedó dormida, al parecer su batería interna se había agotado al fin.</p><p>—Oh, así que el olor a cerdo pertenecía a ella. Creí que la cena se había fugado otra vez —Niffty soltó una risita—, menos mal no la encontré antes que a ti. No me gustaría comerme otra vez a la mascota de alguien más.</p><p>—Qué bueno —comentó Tabris con irritación. Ya empezaba a cansarse de que quisieran comerse a Meropé sólo porque era una cerdita.</p><p>—Si eres la encargada de la cocina, supongo que tendré que trabajar contigo —dijo Purga mirando con menosprecio a Niffty.</p><p>—Sí, Charlie me avisó sobre ti —asintió Niffty. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó dando saltitos. Purga se sintió indignada de la falta de modales de los empleados del hotel.</p><p>—Si me disculpa, señorito, debo ir a atender mis deberes. Aunque puede acompañarme si lo desea.</p><p>—No te preocupes por mí, Purga —dijo Tabris—, en este hotel estoy a salvo. Además Razzle y Dazzle están conmigo. No me pasará nada.</p><p>—Como guste, mi señorito —pronuncio haciendo una reverencia. Prefería mantenerse cerca del niño, pero sabía que hacerlo iría en contra de lo que le ordenaron. Purga tenía un contrato que cumplir.</p><p>—Iré con mis padres si eso te hace sentir mejor, Purga —comentó Tabris.</p><p>—Por favor —murmuró, avergonzándose de que el niño fuera tan comprensivo con ella. Una sirvienta nunca debía imponer su voluntad sobre los deseos de sus amos.</p><p>Tabris se retiró, yendo hacia donde sus padres lo estaban esperando dejándola sola.</p><p>—Se parece mucho al señor Alastor —señaló Niffty cuando Purga la alcanzó en el camino a la cocina.</p><p>—Mi señorito no se parece a nadie más que a sus padres —espetó Purga, muy molesta por el tono en el que Niffty lo dijo—. Su cabello y su tono de piel los heredó de Lady Von Eldrich y sus ojos de Lord Von Eldrich.</p><p>—Cierto, cierto, había olvidado que el ex de Charlie tenía las escleróticas rojas —sonrió Niffty quitada de la pena—. La cocina está por aquí. Sabes, desde que Angel y Vaggie se fueron del hotel, cocinar ya no ha sido tan divertido. Ellos me hacían compañía. Vaggie sabe cocinar bien, pero la sazón de Angel definitivamente es el mejor, casi tan bueno como el de Alastor. Como sea, es bueno tener a otra chica acompañándome. Seguramente sabrás hacer algo bien.</p><p>Purga ignoró el insulto para no iniciar un conflicto que afectaría a sus patrones, así que prefirió pensar en lo que había dicho sobre Tabris. Qué idea tan tonta, creer que Tabris se parecía a otro hombre que no fuera Seviathian. Purga había llegado a trabajar bajo sus órdenes cuando Tabris tenía tres años, como parte de un regalo hecho por Frederick Von Eldrich hacia su nieto.</p><p>Un nieto que había nacido de una pecadora. Todo un suceso en el Infierno. Nadie lo había esperado. Seviathian y Vaggie sólo habían tenido sexo casual cuando se descubrió que ella era capaz de embarazarse, por lo que Seviathian quiso llevarlo a lo formal. Una historia simple y se aseguraría de que Niffty supiera de que no había manera de que el Demonio Radio fuera el padre de Tabris Von Eldrich.</p><hr/><p>Tabris paseó por los largos corredores. Había mentido a Purga, y aunque se dirigía con sus padres, optó por la ruta larga. Razzle y Dazzle lo seguían de cerca, bastante acostumbrados a tener que vigilar a un niño demonio. Al estar completamente solo por fin, pudo tomarse un respiro de su aparente calma.</p><p>Nunca había creído que necesitaba desembarazarse de su familia, pero así era. No quería estar con ellos y la culpa por sentirse así era grande. Su alejamiento sólo había empeorado los sueños que tenía, convirtiéndolos en pesadillas que hacían que se despertara agitado y con el corazón latiendo fuertemente.</p><p>Pesadillas repletas de plumas negras, cadenas que le laceraban la piel y risas burlonas. Y sangre, demasiada sangre. Para rematar, sus padres aparecían no para salvarlo sino para mirarlo con burla y desprecio.</p><p>Tabris sabía que sólo eran sueños, pero algo de eso se quedaba cuando despertaba haciéndolo sentir peor. No sabía que le estaba pasando, pero quería que se detuviera. Simplemente deseaba no sentirse así, tan…</p><p>Tabris chocó contra alguien por haber estado tan ido en sus pensamientos. Meropé chilló molesta por su siesta interrumpida. El niño demonio se sobó la frente, había sido como chocar contra una pared.</p><p>Miró hacia arriba encontrándose con un par de pupilas carmesí que reconoció al instante.</p><p>—Disculpe mi torpeza, señor —dijo Tabris poniéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar como había sucedido hace algunas horas. Si él estaba aquí significaba que sus padres ya estarían esperándolo, impacientes porque no había llegado aún.</p><p>—Eres el hijo de Vagatha —comentó Alastor sin ninguna intención de moverse de donde estaba. Parecía entretenido de haber encontrado a Tabris en su camino a los jardines (no había querido quedarse con Charlie, Seviathian y Vaggie más tiempo del necesario)—. No nos presentaron adecuadamente antes.</p><p>—Sé que los negocios son algo primordial, señor, y usted dijo que los protocolos pueden dejarse de lado si es el caso —señaló Tabris.</p><p>—Qué niño más atento —dijo Alastor extendiendo su mano para tratar de darle una palmadita en su cabeza.</p><p>Meropé saltó de los brazos del niño para darle una mordida a esa mano huesuda que se acercaba a Tabris.</p><p>—¡Mero, no, no hagas eso! —exclamó tomando a la puerquita de vuelta y regañándola.</p><p>Por supuesto, la mordida no fue más que una ligera molestia para Alastor, pero no pudo menos que sentir lástima por el desgraciado animal que pronto formaría parte de su cena. No es que el niño tuviera que saberlo en ese momento.</p><p>—Perdón, señor —dijo Tabris sosteniendo bien a Mero que se veía con ganas de darle otra mordida—. Meropé ataca a quien se me acerque. Ayer mordió a Purga cuando quiso cepillarme el cabello.</p><p>—No hay problema, querido niño, las mascotas son… protectoras con sus dueños. Es entendible. Seré cuidadoso para no molestarla de nuevo —pero la mirada que le dirigió a la cerdita fue la que le daría a un plato especialmente apetitoso—. Me presento formalmente. Soy Alastor, el Demonio Radio, un apodo creado por los residentes del infierno que adopté felizmente, ya que ha eso me dedicaba cuando estaba vivo.</p><p>—Yo soy Tabris Von Eldrich —dijo el niño—, y ese nombre me lo puso mi tía Hellsa, aunque ella también puede considerarse un residente del infierno. Mucho gusto, señor Alastor.</p><p>Alastor se inclinó hacia él. Al igual que Niffty, también parecía estudiarlo atentamente. Tabris pudo darse cuenta de más detalles de su cara, como la forma de su peinado, su monóculo y sus dientes amarillos y puntiagudos. Además del olor apestoso que emanaba de su boca.</p><p>—Te pareces a ella —dijo Alastor tras un minuto de análisis. Su dedo señaló a los ojos del niño, procurando mantener la distancia necesaria para que Mero no lo mordiera—. Tus ojos no, pero lo demás… lo demás sí.</p><p>—¿Te refieres a mi madre? Mi señor padre, mis abuelos, Purga, Penuria y Plaga dicen que me parezco a ella.</p><p>—Y tienen razón, mi niño. Sabes, Vagatha y yo no nos llevamos bien al inicio, pero llegamos a congeniar en algunas cosas. Ella nunca confió en mí y eso siempre me ha parecido lo más inteligente que hizo desde que llegué al hotel.</p><p>¿Vaggie también había desconfiado de los demás? Eso Tabris no lo había sabido hasta ahora. ¿Cómo podía enfrentar su madre al mundo sintiéndose así?</p><p>—Tus padres están esperándote para contarte las buenas nuevas —dijo Alastor. Este niño era el hijo de Seviathian también, pero no por eso sería descortés con él.</p><p>—¿Buenas nuevas? ¿El proyecto se aprobó? —ante la noticia, Tabris no pudo evitar emocionarse. Sus padres le habían dicho que eso serviría para ayudar al hotel, y eso sólo podía significar conseguir que una alma pecadora consiguiera entrar al Cielo.</p><p>Tabris sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos blancos.</p><p>Alastor se quedó quieto.</p><p>Conocía esa sonrisa. La que ella mostraba a aquellos en los que confiaba, con la dulzura que Vagatha ocultaba tras capa tras capa de rudeza cuando dejaba atrás sus temores y su desconfianza. Vaggie sólo le había sonreído a Alastor así una sola vez, y considerando la historia que tenían, Alastor lo consideraba una victoria porque había sido cuando él y Vaggie consiguieron llegar a un punto medio en el que podían coexistir sin querer matarse.</p><p>—Tienes su sonrisa —Alastor apuntó a los labios de Tabris. La sonrisa de Vagatha no tenía hoyuelos adorables, ni estaba cargada de alegría, era pequeña, pero sincera. Espontánea y especial.</p><p>El hormigueo en su pecho se intensificó. A Alastor le costó suprimirlo. Las preguntas se aglomeraban en su cabeza, pero no quería mostrar nada frente a nadie, ni siquiera ante un niño que apenas conocía.</p><p>—Anda, ve con tus padres y finge sorpresa por la noticia —dijo Alastor guiñándole el ojo. Tabris desconocía por qué lo había hecho, pero imitó el gesto y pasó al lado del Demonio Radio, con los dragones-cabritas de Charlie detrás de él.</p><p>—Hasta pronto, señor Alastor —se despidió antes de alejarse por el corredor.</p><p>La sombra de Alastor apareció a su derecha, sintiendo las emociones de su dueño. Extrañado de eso, pues Alastor había sido experto en controlarlas desde hace mucho tiempo.</p><p>Alastor no dejó de observar el punto por el que Tabris se había marchado. El hijo de Vagatha. Charlie se lo había mencionado, pero verlo fue… inesperado. Nunca hubiera pensado que Vaggie tendría un hijo con Seviathian. Se suponía que estaba bajo la custodia de los Von Eldrich para evitar que Alastor terminara matándola (cuando Charlie los había encontrado tuvo que pelear contra él para que dejara a Vaggie. La droga y los afrodisiacos habían nublado el juicio de Alastor a tal grado de aferrarse a conservar a su presa).</p><p>Alastor dio la vuelta y siguió su camino. La sombra tardó en seguirlo mientras trataba de entender las fluctuaciones en las emociones de Alastor, emociones nuevas y recientes que nacieron en él como un anhelo.</p><p>Un anhelo que había ignorado durante siete años.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Creo firmemente que Alastor y Vaggie desarrollaran una relación de mutuo respeto y cordialidad, una vez que entiendan sus diferencias. Hubo revuelo cuando se descubrió que Alastor era un "protector de las damas en peligro", y bueno, muchos aseguraron que Vaggie se merecía el trato que le dio (lo curioso es que, por definición, un caballero lo es hasta en el peor de los casos, lo que claramente Alastor no es, pero bueno, si nos dan algo, los fans podemos usarlo como nos plazca). Si es así, quiero pensar que eso nos permitirá adentrarnos a esa "desconfianza" que Vaggie parece tener hacía los hombres (yo me voy por un padre alcohólico, pero creo que debería leerme algunos artículos sobre las condiciones de vida de El Salvador durante la época en la que Vaggie vivió para saber más).</p><p>En cuanto a Alastor y Tabris, quiero creer que Al es incapaz de pensar en sí mismo como padre, es decir, encargarse de un niño si fuera el caso no indica que la persona se vea a sí mismo como tal. Por eso, en verdad le sorprendió saber que Vaggie había tenido un hijo luego de todo lo que pasó y que ese niño se pareciera físicamente a ella, pero no en su personalidad, confirió un toque nuevo a su posible relación. Porque en la historia de May sobre Rosella aclara que Alastor cree que es una malcriada, así que quise que Tabris fuera cortés; un niño tranquilo con el que Al se sentiría a gusto de hablar.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Libertad y deber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Al momento de escribir este capítulo lo hice con mi antiguo estilo de narración. Demasiados detalles y demasiado engorroso, así que tuve que volver a reescribirlo para hacer la lectura más ligera (y porque me prometí que así haría los dos fanfics de Hazbin Hotel en los que estoy trabajando).</p><p>Una pequeña aclaración: El personaje de Vivi Heart no me pertenece, sino a Kusubana Yoru. Si desean saber mucho más sobre ella les recomiendo leer "La Bruja" y "La Medium".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"<em>Nada en esta vida genera más desarrollo que el conflicto".</em></p><p>—Meferefun Ayaguna.</p>
<hr/><p>Vivi Heart respiró profundo y se enfocó en alcanzar la <em>señal</em> del mundo humano. Le habían pedido realizar un trabajo urgente, por lo que debía llevarlo a cabo ese día si no quería que interrumpiera con sus otras responsabilidades. En sí, desde que había sido contratada por Vox, no necesitaba depender de los trabajos espontáneos, pero sólo aceptaba hacer esta clase de cosas por Charlie.</p><p>La princesa había encontrado un uso distinto a su habilidad comunicadora, como una forma de recordarles su humanidad a los pecadores. Vivi podría haberse negado, la carga de trabajo podía dejarla agotada por días, pero quería ayudar en lo que pudiera.</p><p>El ruido de gritos fuertes en el pasillo, afuera de su habitación, puso fin a su esfuerzo. Era más que capaz de hacerlo bajo esas condiciones, pero prefería no intentarlo para no agotarse. Así que lo dejó como pendiente hasta que la temporada de gritos y reclamos se acabara.</p><p>Lo que era improbable.</p><p>El regreso de Vaggie al Hotel Hazbin había traído interesantes cambios. Vivi había estado intrigada por la propuesta de los Von Eldrich, sobre todo cuando, sin poderlo evitar, había visto en lo que Vaggie se había convertido en esos años. Vivi podía ver las verdaderas formas de los demonios, entendiéndose por la forma que tenían cuando eran humanos; por lo que pudo ver a Vaggie con su piel morena y su largo cabello negro, su único ojo de un tono café arenoso, pero también <em>algo </em>que definitivamente no era humano.</p><p>Vaggie tenía un rasgo demoniaco, imposible de ignorar.</p><p>Un rasgo parecido al de su pintoresco esposo, Seviathian, con quien había creado un vínculo tan… peculiar. Un vínculo a partir de la amargura y el dolor y fortalecido por la asimilación y la resolución. Pero Vivi no había podido ver más. Seviathian, como el demonio puro que era, la había atrapado estudiándolos, y aunque no le dijo nada, bastó una mirada suya para entender que, por mucha protección que Vox y Charlie le dieran, él se desharía de ella si se metía en asuntos que no le concernían.</p><p>Ciertamente su regreso no significaba demasiado para Vivi (quizás para Charlie, cuyos sentimientos de anhelo podían ser percibidos hasta por los más insensibles), pero sí para la administración del hotel. El plan de Seviathian y Vaggie le había parecido… descabellado.</p><p>Sí, no podía haber redención sin intervención divina. Sí, la mejor forma de obtenerla era presentar verdaderos prospectos. Una presentación a corazón abierto de sus equivocaciones y errores y el consecuente arrepentimiento era el inicio. Y por la indignación y miedo de los clientes ante eso, era de hecho lo más difícil.</p><p>"<em>El tiempo de ocio se acabó"</em>, le dijo Tlexóchitl a Vivi cuando el primer cliente (uno de los más prometedores, según las tablas de buen comportamiento que Charlie había implementado desde hace diez años) se marchara el primer día. <em>"A nadie le gusta que otros le digan sus errores ni tener que señalar sus propios errores".</em></p><p>A Vivi le parecía excelente esta pequeña depuración del sistema en el Hotel Hazbin. Ayudar a todos los que pudiera había hecho que Charlie dejara que cualquiera se resguardara en el hotel, porque para quedarse sólo tenía que cumplir con su cuota de buen comportamiento. Lo que resultó en un montón de holgazanes vividores que se aprovechaban de la generosidad de la princesa. Así que los Von Eldrich habían llegado en un excelente momento.</p><p>Vivi desconocía muchos detalles sobre el alejamiento de Vaggie, algunos rumores decían que sólo había buscado la forma de ascender en la jerarquía sin tener que volverse un overlord, otros sugerían que en verdad se había enamorado de Seviathian, y lo más irreverentes afirmaban que Vaggie en realidad era un demonio nacido en el infierno.</p><p>Pero si Charlie actuaba extraño ante Vaggie, Vivi había notado que también lo hacía alguien más. El mismísimo Alastor. Vivi sentía una honesta admiración hacía él, por lo que fue inevitable querer saber su opinión. Alastor había sonreído y dicho que no le interesaba, que los Von Eldrich enfrentarían el mismo resultado que la princesa, pero que esperaba todo fuera lo suficientemente entretenido.</p><p>Y a pesar de eso, Vivi lo había descubierto mirando de reojo a Vaggie en más de una ocasión.</p><p>Pero…</p><p>No era anhelo lo que leía en esos ojos carmesí, sino algo que logró atemorizarla. Sin embargo, respetaba demasiado al demonio para indagar más. Además Alastor nunca heriría a una persona a menos que lo atacaran y menos a una mujer.</p><p>—¡Qué clase de mierda sinsentido es ésa! —gritó un demonio gusano, torciéndose de la ira, cuando Vivi salió de su habitación para ir a la cocina por un refrigerio. El demonio se llamaba Toppo y llevaba un año en el hotel, buscando asilo luego de que sus deudas le consiguieran enemigos muy poderosos—. ¿Desde cuándo importa si me arrepiento o no de lo que he hecho? Es cierto que he embaucado a algunos, ¡pero se lo merecían! ¡Esas ratas asquerosas seguramente hicieron algo peor que yo en su vida humana!</p><p>—Lo que otros hagan no es relevante —dijo Vaggie con tono controlado. Su postura era relajada, pero dejaba ver un poco del poder que había adquirido—, es sólo una excusa para tu falta de disciplina.</p><p>—¿Falta de disciplina? Perra —escupió Toppo a los pies de Vaggie. Ella no se inmutó—. ¿A qué le llamas disciplina, zorra? ¿A tener que tirarme a todos los demonios en este jodido lugar hasta embarazar a una para me resuelva la vida?</p><p>—Dudo que seas del gusto de esos bastardos elitistas, pero si eso te ayuda a tocar fondo y darte cuenta de lo que estúpido que eres, adelante. Por ahora lo que puedes hacer es atenerte al programa. Las tareas aquí escritas deben cumplirse en el lapso de dos semanas.</p><p>—¿Dos semanas? ¡Estás loca, putilla! Tú y tu jodido esposo rico serán la ruina de este hotel…</p><p>—Considerando todo lo que cuesta mantenerte y tu incapacidad para pagar los servicios que utilizas, deberías replantearte eso. Charlie ha solicitado que demos plazos adecuados para todos… por mucho que eso postergue los resultados. Ella es la dueña del Hotel Hazbin, así que su palabra es importante. Sin embargo, los Von Eldrich también hemos invertido en esto por lo que no permitiremos que nuestras ganancias se esfumen por la ineptitud de algunos insensatos. Decide, Toppo, trabajar y continuar en el proyecto, o irte. Tienes dos semanas.</p><p>Toppo la miró con odio. Su boca deforme se torció aún más e hizo amago de lanzarse sobre Vaggie.</p><p>—Yo no haría eso, gusanito —pronunció Penuria apuntando su <em>Hellsing ARM.454 Casull Auto</em> justo a su cabeza. La enorme pistola albergaba en su cartucho balas de metal divino, por lo que Toppo se detuvo al instante—. Amenazar a un amo frente a su perro no es lo más inteligente que alguien puede hacer.</p><p>—Ya que todo ha quedado claro —dijo Vaggie con indiferencia—. Penuria, volvamos a la oficina.</p><p>—Sí, sí, mi señora —guardó el arma tan rápido que nadie habría podido ver en qué parte de su cuerpo la ocultaba.</p><p>Vaggie y Penuria pasaron al lado de Vivi, reconociendo su presencia con un asentimiento de cabeza. Vivi no se sintió insultada. Nunca había tenido una relación estrecha con Vaggie (debido a sus diferentes opiniones sobre Alastor) y no había hablado con Penuria aunque era habitual verla en el hotel, acompañando a sus amos.</p><p>Penuria no era como la mayoría de los pecadores con pasados turbulentos y odiosos. Ella había vivido durante el siglo XV siendo pirata en una tripulación llena de asesinos y maleantes. La única mujer a bordo que ningún hombre se atrevió a tocar por las consecuencias; Penuria se las arreglaba para envenenarlos en medio del acto. Su vida fue dedicada al robo y al asesinato, que terminó cuando toda una flota de soldados del mismo rey hundió el bote en el que iba. Pero ella no murió ahogada, uno de los soldados le había disparado en la cabeza antes de caer por la borda. Cuando despertó fue en una playa, pero no era de arena normal, sino roja y el agua del mar estaba caliente y negra.</p><p>Penuria recordaba bien su vida humana a pesar de los años, pero su nombre no. Era algo con lo que solía bromear a menudo, diciendo que esas dos balas hicieron que tuviera mala memoria. Un nombre tenía poder. Sin un nombre real al que maldecir, Penuria era parcialmente inmune a la magia de Vivi (no es que Vivi fuera a usar sus habilidades en ella, sólo era algo que pensó una vez).</p><p>La ausencia de clientes ya era notable. Así que no todos los huéspedes en el Hotel Hazbin buscaban redimirse. La depuración de los Von Eldrich estaba siendo un éxito.</p><p>Vivi entró a la cocina sin mucha ceremonia. Por lo general, Niffty o Angel estaban ahí, y Vivi se llevaba bien con ellos, pero en ese momento otras dos personas ocupaban una de las mesas. Rosella y Tabris echaban harina y mantequilla adentro de un tazón.</p><p>—Buenas tardes, señorita Heart —dijo Tabris cuando notó su presencia. Llevaba puesto un mandil rosa con fresas y mariposas bordadas a mano, y un sombrero verde le cubría la cabeza.</p><p>Rosella también la saludó, pero siguió inspeccionando el trabajo de Tabris con ojo crítico. Ella era experta en repostería, y si estaba enseñándole al niño, le exigiría nada menos que perfección. Era normal verlos juntos en el hotel, Tabris parecía un patito siguiendo a Rosella llevando a su cerdita con ellos a todos lados. Una escena inusual, pero extrañamente adorable.</p><p>Tabris se ganó el favor de los huéspedes debido a su carácter asequible y su facilidad para escuchar. Asimismo estaba el interés de todos por conocer al hijo de Vaggie. Vivi habría indagado muchas cosas por su cuenta usando su habilidad, pero a Tabris lo protegía el poder de un demonio del infierno, uno que Vivi no estaba segura de poder enfrentar, así que se bastó con lo que tenía.</p><p>Al igual que los otros hijos de pecadores, Tabris le parecía un misterio. Se suponía que los pecadores no podían aspirar a la alegría que era tener una familia, pero el milagro, si así podía decírsele, había sucedido. Aunque más que alegría y esperanza, el suceso parecía envuelto en tragedia, sangre y muerte. Vox le había confiado en uno de esos días en los que estaba de un humor bueno, que no sólo estaban empezando a utilizar a esos niños como arma, sino que de algunas cruzas nacían "aberraciones" que habrían horrorizado a los más débiles de mente. Aberraciones que también valían unos cientos de dólares en el Mercado de Almas.</p><p>—¿Qué preparan? —preguntó Vivi mientras se dirigía al refrigerador para sacar las sobras de la cena de la noche anterior. Niffty siempre las ponía en trastes para quien tuviera hambre a medianoche las tomara (aunque había sido por orden de Charlie).</p><p>—<em>Medovik, </em>una tarta rusa de miel—respondió Rosella indicándole a Tabris las medidas de nuevo—. Es el postre favorito de la abuela de Tabris y él quiere prepararle una para cuando vayamos a su casa vacacional. Es la primera vez que la hago así que también estoy nerviosa.</p><p>—Estoy segura que le gustará —dijo Vivi aunque no conocía a la dichosa mujer en persona—. ¿Cómo es ella?</p><p>—La abuela Bethie es muy divertida y atenta. Siempre que nos visita me cuenta una historia cuando voy a dormir y baila conmigo cuando el abuelo pone el fonógrafo. La abuela Bethie es una excelente bailarina, aunque no tan buena como mi madre. El abuelo Freddie me enseñó a jugar ajedrez y damas.</p><p>"<em>Qué niño, no sabe lo extraño que se escucha hablando de esa manera sobre Fredrick y Bethesa Von Eldrich"</em>, porque la fama de esos dos, su manera despiadada y cruel de ser, era temida en todos los Nueve Anillos.</p><p>—Creí que estabas haciendo un <em>trabajo</em>, Vivi —dijo Rosella.</p><p>—Tenía hambre —mintió—. No creo que exista una persona que pueda concentrarse estando hambrienta, así que vine por algo para picar.</p><p>—Si te sobra tiempo, me gustaría intentarlo de nuevo.</p><p>—Sabes que es imposible, Rosella —dijo Vivi abriendo uno de los contenedores. Mmm, nada mal, arroz frito con pollo y mariscos.</p><p>—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Tabris.</p><p>—Tengo la habilidad de <em>comunicarme</em> con el mundo de los vivos —respondió Vivi tomando una cuchara de uno de los cajones—. Puedo hacer que los demonios entren en contacto con los humanos. En general, lo hago sólo para los que quieren jugar bromas a las personas, pero una vez lo intenté con Rosella porque quería ver lo que era la lluvia, pero no funcionó. Sin importar cuánto lo intenté ni los medios que utilicé. Sigo buscando una explicación, pero por el momento soy incapaz de conectar a Rosella con el mundo de los vivos.</p><p>—Puedes intentarlo conmigo, entonces —se propuso el niño. Vivi lo miró con curiosidad—. Quizás sea cuestión de cuantos participen… aunque no sé mucho al respecto, la clase de habilidades que manejas es ligeramente diferente a la que hacen los demonios puros cuando van al mundo de los humanos.</p><p>—Habría que intentarlo —estuvo de acuerdo, más para irse pronto a su habitación. Había encontrado un recipiente con helado y no planeaba darle a nadie o pedirle disculpas al dueño original (sería su pequeña venganza de cuando otro cliente se había comido sus deliciosas paletas de dulce de leche) —. Nos vemos luego, chicos, y suerte con el <em>medovik</em>.</p><p>—Gracias, Vivi —dijo Rosella para luego bajar la cabeza y toparse con la intensa mirada de Tabris—. ¿Qué pasa?</p><p>—Cuando me contaste que querías ir al mundo humano, no me dijiste que era para ver la lluvia.</p><p>—Oh, es que es algo tonto de cuando tenía diez años —pronunció sonrojándose levemente—. La lluvia aquí no es… divertida. Pocas veces deja de ser tan ácida para poder disfrutarla. Papà me contó que él solía jugar mucho en la lluvia cuando era humano, me dijo que era fresca, ligera y relajante… y, bueno, yo quería verla como una especie de pre-regalo de cumpleaños, ya sabes, un mes antes.</p><p>—Si deseas ver la lluvia podría pedirle a mis padres que hablen con el príncipe Stolas. Él tiene acceso al mundo de los humanos y podría…</p><p>—¿En serio? —exclamó Rosella tomándolo de los hombros para abrazarlo. El tazón con mezcla salió volando hasta pegarse en el techo—. ¡Aww, Tabbie, eres el mejor amigo que una chica puede tener! De verdad eres increíble. Creí que ya era demasiado con los vestidos, los collares de fantasía, las pulseras de coral pulido, los zapatos altos que tanto quería, esas medias de corazones, ah, y esa bonita falda del nuevo catálogo de moda infernal, pero ahora haces esto por mí… ¡Ti amo, mio caro amigo!</p><p>Algo nuevo y extraordinario ocurrió en Tabris cuando Rosella pronunció esas palabras. Fue una reacción de la que no fue consciente. Sus mejillas acumularon un poco más de sangre poniéndose de un rojizo intenso. Era la primera vez que se ruborizaba.</p><p>Oculta detrás de la puerta de la cocina, Vivi admiró la escena en silencio. No pudo evitarlo cuando Tabris mencionó a Stolas, pero estaba claro que Vivi no tenía la intención de pedirle al niño el mismo favor que Rosella.</p><p>"<em>Los sentimientos de ese niño son claros con el agua",</em> declaró cuando alcanzó a percibirlos, como el suave toque de la lluvia. Sin embargo, dentro de todo (y también dentro de lo que podía percibir en él debido a las protecciones que tenía) había algo ominoso. Algo que se sentía perturbado.</p><p>—¡Oh, no! —Vivi escuchó que Rosella chillaba. El tazón con mezcla había caído de nuevo sobre ella, llenándole el largo cabello blanco hasta las puntas.</p><p>Siendo quien era para Rosella fue toda una emergencia, por lo que empezó a correr por todos lados buscando algo para quitarse la suciedad de encima. Tabris hacía lo posible por calmarla.</p><p>La paciencia de ese niño era de admirarse. No muchos soportaban la personalidad demandante y caprichosa de Rosella, que en ocasiones podía volverse imposible, sobre todo en temporadas de rebaja. Aunque no podía simplemente señalar a Rosella por eso, Husk y Angel habían hecho su parte dándole a su única hija todo lo que quisiera. Vivi no podía culparlos. Era una forma de compensar el hecho de haber nacido en un lugar como el Infierno.</p><p>Rosella había nacido con todas las estadísticas en contra. La historia de amor de sus padres antes de esto tampoco fue un cuento de hadas.</p><p>Husk, enamorado y desesperado, había recurrido a su último as bajo la manga para intentar liberar el alma de Angel Dust del dominio de Valentino. Un trato con Alastor, uno que involucró a Rosella, uno que puso en una situación tensa a la relación con Angel. Muchos llamaron maldito desalmado a Alastor por no ayudar a su colega en tiempos desesperados, pero Vivi entendía que una pelea entre overlords no era sencilla de resolver. Hasta Alastor había tenido dudas de enfrentarse a Valentino (incluso tras contar con el apoyo de Charlie), considerando que el chulo polilla estaba aliado con Vox y Velvet.</p><p>Vivi no sabía demasiado de la pelea que se llevó a cabo (era un asunto muy misterioso, de hecho), pero ambos bandos llegaron a un acuerdo. Valentino liberaría a Angel a cambio de que Charlie hiciera ciertas concesiones. El punto fue que se logró la paz, pero Charlie no se veía demasiado feliz por eso.</p><p>—Calma, Rosella, casi quito todo —dijo Tabris quitando la mezcla con todo el cuidado del mundo—, tu cabello no se arruinó. Lo prometo.</p><p>El niño era amable y le agradaba bastante. El único cambio que notó en él fue en las últimas semanas. Antes el chico era más abierto, ansioso por aprender de todo y todos, pero ahora era cauteloso y llevaba puesto ese sombrero a todas partes.</p><p>Si Seviathian y Vaggie se habían dado cuenta de eso era algo que Vivi desconocía.</p><p>—Ahora es tu turno, Mero —dijo Tabris cargando a la cerdita que sólo tenía unas manchas sobre su trompita. Como había estado dormida al lado de ellos, sólo le había salpicado un poco.</p><p>—Debemos limpiar antes de que Niffty llegue —señaló Rosella que se veía más tranquilla ahora que el desastre de su cabello había desaparecido—, o se enojará si encuentra la cocina así.</p><p>—¿Así cómo, Rosella?</p><p>Niffty había aparecido de repente, una de las muchas ventajas de su diminuto tamaño y su agilidad. No tuvo que esperar una respuesta. Su impecable cocina había sufrido un percance de proporciones inesperadas.</p><p>—Prometiste que no ensuciarían —dijo Niffty con ese tono de voz lento que usaba cuando su TOC tomaba control por completo.</p><p>Rosella estaba nerviosa.</p><p>—Esto… pues, verás… es una historia muy graciosa.</p><p>—Los niños que no cumplen su palabra serán castigados —dictó Niffty avanzando hacia los pobres niños que tragaron saliva con dificultad.</p><p>Cuando oyó el primer grito, Vivi decidió irse. No fuera ser que Niffty también la incluyera en el castigo de alguna manera. Lo lamentaba por Rosella y Tabris, pero debían aprender a enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.</p>
<hr/><p>Rosella verificó que todo estuviera listo. Siete valijas, dos estuches con su maquillaje y una pequeña maleta con accesorios, todo acomodado en el corredor. No era la primera vez que salía de viaje, pero sí le primera que iría sin la compañía de sus padres.</p><p>Husk la observó en silencio, sabiendo que cualquier comentario que hiciera caería en oídos sordos. Cuando se lo proponía, Rosella era tan perfeccionista como Angel y no había forma de hacer que desistiera de su propósito.</p><p>Rosella tenía sus propios motivos para ir. Desde el incidente, Tabris había estado guardándose cosas, alejándose de sus padres y fingiendo que estaba bien. Rosella quería ayudarlo en lo que pudiera, por lo que intentaría hacerlo en un ambiente menos relacionado al recuerdo.</p><p>"<em>Espero que Seviathian y tía Vaggie también hagan algo"</em>, pensó Rosella sin creer que ambos estuvieran demasiado ocupados como para preocuparse por su único hijo.</p><p>Husk no necesitó que Rosella le dijera lo que estaba pensando. Conocía muy bien a su hija y a su carácter bondadoso, pese a ser caprichosa. Ella no abandonaría al niño, sin importar qué tan duras fueras las pruebas a enfrentar.</p><p>Y vaya que el chico pasaría por cosas muy malas. Lo bueno era que contaba con apoyo, y no muchos podían presumir de haber tenido a alguien o algo de lo que sostenerse en época de crisis.</p><p>Vaggie y Seviathian podían no ser los padres perfectos (por Lucifer, nadie lo era), pero estaban comprometidos con su hijo. Seviathian había recurrido a Husk por consejos y lo único sensato que él pudo decirle es que no trataran de mostrarse perfectos frente al niño. La caída de un ídolo, en este caso de los padres, debía ser algo que ayudara a Tabris a entender que la vida no siempre sería miel sobre hojuelas, y que ellos como padres también se equivocaban.</p><p>—¡Rosie, ya llegaron por ti! —gritó Angel desde la puerta principal, justo cuando Rosella bajaba con otra maleta con accesorios de emergencia.</p><p>—¡Oh, dios, apenas me dio tiempo! —dijo Rosella acomodando la última maleta para que Husk empezara a subirlas al automóvil de Penuria, que esperaba junto a la puerta con Angel.</p><p>—Recuerda, bebé, usa el protector solar seguido. Tu pelaje es muy delicado —comentó Angel dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hija. Rosella asintió—, y pásatela bien. No dejes que esos bastardos arrogantes te hagan sentir mal.</p><p>—No los dejaré —prometió. Luego, cuando Husk terminó de meter su equipaje, Rosella fue abrazarlo también—. Nos vemos luego, papá.</p><p>—Cuídate y diviértete, y no le insistas al niño sobre Stolas. Confórmate con todo lo que te ha dado ya.</p><p>—Ay, papá, haces que parezca que soy una aprovechada —hizo un mohín—, pero está bien. Olvidaré eso por el momento.</p><p>—¿Lista? —preguntó Penuria luego de sentarse en el asiento de piloto. El auto que estaba usando no era una limosina, sino uno más compacto, ideal para el tipo de viaje que harían.</p><p>Rosella se sentó en el lugar del copiloto y se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad. Dando una última mirada a sus padres, les sonrió. Penuria arrancó el motor y pisó el acelerador. La demonio medusa se había convertido en la conductora principal de los Von Eldrich debido a que Purga debía permanecer en casa para vigilar a Plaga (la enorme cucaracha permanecía recluida en su sucia habitación, padeciendo cambios de humor repentinos).</p><p>Así que Penuria era la encargada de llevar a Rosella a la casa veraniega de los Von Eldrich. La casa se localizaba en los límites del Círculo del Orgullo, colindando con el inicio del territorio controlado por Mammon, y estaba rodeada por largos terrenos con pastizales rojizos y maleza purpura. El edificio era amplio con muchas ventanas y muchas habitaciones; tenía una cancha para jugar tenis y un campo para golf, una piscina de agua clara y fresca, y una vista esplendorosa a una playa.</p><p>Luego de un viaje de cinco horas llegaron. Rosella quedó muy impresionada con lo que vio. ¡Era todo un sueño vuelto realidad!</p><p>—Bienvenida, Rosella —dijo Penuria—, pero antes de que entres, hay cosas que debes saber. Te conté en el camino que pasó algo inesperado. La princesa Octavia le pidió a los Von Eldrich que cuidaran a su hija mientras ella resolvía un problema de los Goetia. Ella lleva aquí tres días y se ha vuelto muy apegada al señorito Tabris.</p><p>—Es bueno que él haga más amigos —sonrió Rosella.</p><p>—Hmm, no dirás lo mismo cuando conozcas a la princesa Urania. También, Lord y Lady Von Eldrich no llegarán hasta dentro de dos semanas por asuntos relacionados con el hotel. Como sea, al mal paso darle prisa.</p><p>—Ah, pero espera, ¡tienes que contarme el chisme completo!</p><p>—Más tarde —aseguró Penuria.</p><p>—Sólo dame un consejo, ¿sí? Es la primera vez que conozco a demonios puros aparte de Charlie y me vendrían bien unos consejos.</p><p>—Nada que te sirva realmente —se detuvieron en la puerta, Penuria la miró a la cara—. Son demonios poderosos y especiales y cuentan con que se les trate así. Sólo muestran interés en ti si les resultas entretenido o útil. La razón por la que Plaga, Purga y yo estamos a su servicio es por lo último. Tabris les ha hablado de ti, pero si consideran que eres desechable o que eres una compañía inadecuada no dudaran en deshacerse de ti. De la manera más discreta, eso sí.</p><p>—G-Gracias por decirme —dijo Rosella pasando saliva con dificultad. Cuando Penuria tocó a la puerta, Rosella pensó que todo lo que había pedido a Tabris no era ni lo mínimo que debía exigir considerando que podía ser asesinada.</p><p>—Descuida, linda, lo harás bien —susurró Penuria cuando la puerta empezó a abrirse y un mayordomo gordo como una morsa apareció en el umbral.</p><p>Poder y dominio, a eso se resumía todo. Al menos es lo que creyó Rosella cuando al entrar, el mayordomo puso cara de repugnancia cuando la vio. Usualmente no tendría problemas para tratar con ese tipo de personas (la baraja que siempre cargaba, un regalo de Husk, estaba hecha especialmente para esas cosas), pero si permitía que cualquiera la molestara, les estaría dando importancia.</p><p>Había visto a Plaga reducir a los demonios especialistas a sólo sobras en el piso.</p><p>La pregunta era si Rosella sería capaz de hacer lo mismo.</p><p>Penuria la observó de reojo. Aprobó la indiferencia que mostró ante el mayordomo. Si mostraba que cualquier cosa le molestaba, los sirvientes no dudarían en usarlo en su contra.</p><p>"<em>Ratas asquerosas"</em>, quizás podría hacer que Plaga se los comiera cuando saliera de su estado de lamentaciones. Rosella necesitaría toda su fuerza mental para salir indemne de esta visita. Fredrick y Bethesa podría haber dejado que Seviathian y Vaggie criaran a Tabris como si fuera un niño humano, pero tenían grandes planes para su único nieto.</p><p>—Oye, tú —dijo Penuria hacia el mayordomo morsa—, lleva el equipaje de la mejor amiga del señorito Tabris a su habitación. Ahora.</p><p>La cara que puso el mayordomo hizo reír a Rosella, que disfrutó verlo tratar de salir por la puerta para realizar la orden.</p><p>—Ojalá no rompa nada —comentó—, o me quejaré contigo, Penuria.</p><p>—¡Por fin llegaste, Rosella!</p><p>Tabris apareció en el vestíbulo. Estaba vestido como un señorito de la época victoriana y no llevaba puesto el sombrero esta vez. Rosella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, lo cargó y le dio varias vueltas antes de ponerlo de vuelta en el suelo.</p><p>—Aww, te ves muy bien con esa ropa.</p><p>—Mi abuela pidió a nuestro sastre que las hiciera para mí. Ella las diseñó.</p><p>—Pues qué buen gusto tiene y el trabajo del sastre es impecable.</p><p>—Lo sé —sonrió—. Ah, Penuria, qué bueno que estás aquí también.</p><p>—No tienes que fijarte en mí ahora que tu amiga ha llegado —le revolvió los cabellos, teniendo cuidado de no tocarle el asta rota—. Iré a verificar que el mayordomo obeso no rompa nada ajeno.</p><p>Cuando se quedaron a solas, Rosella volvió su atención a la ropa del niño y se agachó para ver las costuras. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con moda la apasionaba.</p><p>—Oh, qué calidad tan buena tiene. ¡Es tan genial! Necesito saber quién es su sastre y-…</p><p>—¡Tabish! —una vocecita aguda y muy chillona interrumpió el momento. Tabris fue arrojado al suelo por el peso total de una niña pequeña que se afianzó de su brazo con fuerza. Detrás de ella, venía Mero que se notaba harta de tener que seguirla—. ¡Te enconté!</p><p>La niña era una búho de plumas negras con las puntas rosa pálido. Parecía tener cuatro años. Lo que resaltaba en ella eran sus seis ojos, grandes y de color rosa.</p><p>—U-Urania… —el golpe que le dio tenía el equivalente a cuando una bola de metal cae sobre el estómago. La princesa no podía controlar su fuerza—, me… encontraste… Buen trabajo. Me gustaría presentarte a Rosella, mi mejor amiga.</p><p>—¿Lochella? —repitió mirando hacia la alta figura de la demonio gata.</p><p>Rosella le sonrió amigablemente. Urania llevaba una blusa lila y sobre eso, un jumper color rosa vestido con telarañas cosidas a mano en el cuello. Se veía tierna y bonita, sobre todo a Rosella le parecían adorables los broches de estrella de su jumper.</p><p>—Tú debes ser Urania, la pequeña princesa Goetia —dijo Rosella extendiendo su mano—. Mucho gusto.</p><p>La linda princesa cambió de expresión. De estar interesada pasó a irritada. Dejó a Rosella con la mano extendida y le sacó la lengua, abrazando más fuerte a Tabris.</p><p>—Vamos, Urania, no seas grosera con Rosella —animó Tabris tratando de despegarse de la niña.</p><p>Claramente Urania no iba a pedir disculpas, pero tampoco quería quedar mal frente a él. No le gustaba la idea de compartir a su primer y único amigo con una… pecadora, pero no quería que <em>Tabish</em> se enojara. Así que estrechó la mano de Rosella, sin importarle usar un poquito más de fuerza.</p><p>Rosella contratacó. Era infantil, pero no iba a soportar los desplantes de una mocosa. Cuando respondió el desafío, chispas parecieron salir de sus manos estrechadas.</p><p>Merope las miró desde el suelo, sintiendo lástima por su dueño. Aunque ciertamente prefería a Rosella que a esa niña que la había apretado y le había jalado su colita la primera vez que se conocieron.</p><p>—Vaya, vaya, me pareció sentir el choque de dos fuerzas, pero no creí que se tratara del encuentro entre nuestras invitadas —interrumpió una voz femenina desde la parte superior de la escalera central.</p><p>Se trataba de Bethesa Von Eldrich. Una demonio de excéntrica belleza con la piel gris, el cabello muy largo y blanco y ojos totalmente verdes. Llevaba un vestido blanco de corte veraniego, que la hacía ver relajada e imponente. Su sonrisa verde no dejaba ver sus pensamientos. A su lado, sosteniéndola de la cintura estaba Fredrick vestido con una camisa ligera y pantalones hasta las rodillas. A simple vista parecía un matrimonio cualquiera en vacaciones.</p><p>—Parece que nuestro querido nieto es muy solicitado, y es que lo heredó de mí —dijo Fredrick—. En mi juventud yo era un rompecorazones.</p><p>—Oh, por Satanás, cariño, no me recuerdes esa época. Lilith me sigue preguntando por qué me casé contigo —suspiró—. Como sea, nuestra última invitada ha llegado… así que ella es Rosella, eh.</p><p>—Hija de dos pecadores —meditó Fredrick evaluando con una mirada el potencial de la chica—. Hmm, podría ser divertido.</p><p>—Para ti todo lo que te distraiga de tu aburrimiento, te parece divertido.</p><p>—Ja, ja, ja, creí que ésa eres tú, amor mío.</p><p>Cuando bajaron la escalera y quedaron frente a ella, Rosella notó enseguida lo que Penuria había tratado de decirle. A diferencia de Charlie, Fredrick y Bethesa no dudaban en mostrar lo diferentes que eran a los demonios comunes.</p><p>—Bienvenida, Rosella —dijo Fredrick tomándola de la mano y depositando un corto beso—. Espero tu viaje hacía aquí no haya sido tedioso.</p><p>—Gracias por dejarme entrar a su casa, señor y señora Von Eldrich—respondió Rosella haciendo gala de sus mejores modales—. El viaje fue agradable. Penuria es una gran compañía y una conductora eficiente.</p><p>—¡Por supuesto que lo es! Si no fuera así, no se la hubiera regalado a mi nieto —se rió Fredrick—. En fin, debes estar agotada. Tabris, escóltala a su habitación para que pueda descansar antes de la cena.</p><p>—Sí, abuelo —se levantó con la demonio búho todavía prendida a su brazo—. Urania, tengo que llevar a…</p><p>—¡Yo moy cotigo, Tabish! —aseveró aferrándose como un universitario se aferra a salvar el semestre.</p><p>Oh, Stolas no estaría feliz de que su pequeña y dulce princesita fuera tan apegada a Tabris. Octavia les había pedido vigilarla para que Urania no presenciara los problemas que ocasionó el descubrimiento de la identidad de su padre (era obvio que Via no quería que viera las riñas familiares como a ella cuando era niña). Bethesa había aceptado por su vieja amistad con Stolas y Stella, pero lo que no habían esperado es que la niña se encariñara tan pronto con Tabris. La pobre no debió tener mucho contacto con niños de su edad, así que era natural que no quisiera compartir a su primer amigo.</p><p>Cuando Tabris consiguió pararse y caminar con Urania a su lado, se enfocó en cumplir con la petición de su abuelo. Rosella agradeció a los Von Eldrich otra vez, tomó a Merope entre sus brazos y siguió a los niños.</p><p>—Cuando Tabris nos habló de Rosella, no pensé que fuera tan simple —comentó Bethesa caminando con su esposo por el vestíbulo—. Definitivamente ha sido impresionado. Lo que no habría ocurrido de haber insistido a Seviathian que no educara a nuestro nieto como si fuera un niño cualquiera.</p><p>—Tabris aprenderá cuál es su posición en este mundo con el tiempo —aseguró Fredrick—, por ahora podemos dejarlo divertirse con la niña. Ya Tabris hallará mejores opciones cuando sea presentado formalmente.</p><p>—Vagatha fue la excepción por el beneficio que nos ha proporcionado su… particular estado —sonrió Bethesa—, pero no quiero más plebeyos en nuestra familia. Rosella debe quedarse como un entretenimiento, nada más.</p>
<hr/><p>Los días pasaron volando. En la casa de verano de los Von Eldrich, cada día había algo nuevo que hacer. Al segundo día de su llegada, Rosella ayudó a Tabris a preparar la dichosa tarta rusa para su abuela; el postre recibió los elogios pertinentes, pero Rosella escuchó a los sirvientes quejarse de lo vulgar que era por hacer que Tabris cocinara. No que le importara mucho, sólo quería que el niño estuviera feliz.</p><p>Bethesa era con quien más había convivido, para su buena y mala suerte. Ella era ambiciosa y astuta con un impecable gusto por la moda, lo que hizo sentir a Rosella un poco incómoda cuando Bethesa la miraba de arriba abajo cuando se ropa que había llevado. A veces recibía un elogio, otras veces… una sonrisa desdeñosa. Era claro para Rosella que Bethesa sólo la veía como una niña tonta. Los comentarios con doble intención la hacían sentir mal, pero Tabris había conseguido que disminuyeran cuando se dio cuenta que no todas las palabras de su abuela para su amiga eran amables.</p><p>Rosella no podía quejarse. Sus anfitriones, pese a su trato, procuraban brindarle los mejores servicios, además se notaba que adoraban a su nieto porque lo llenaban de regalos, dulces y abrazos. Fredrick le había confiado en el quinto día de la segunda semana que Seviathian y Vaggie no habían permitido que fueran demasiado cariñosos con el niño, aunque no le explicó la razón de eso. Lo que también quedó claro era que toleraban a Vaggie, aunque Fredrick la soportaba más que su esposa.</p><p>Rosella se prometió que se uniría a su tía si necesitaba enfrentarse al matrimonio.</p><p>—Eso es Tabris, patalea más rápido —indicó Rosella. Era un día caluroso, por lo que les habían permitido nadar en la piscina. Un momento perfecto para que Rosella le enseñara a Tabris a nadar, y no es que Rosella lo hubiera hecho porque Urania tampoco sabía y eso la obligaba a quedarse en la orilla con cara de querer sacarle los ojos a picotazos—. Te soltaré cuando crea que puedas manejarlo.</p><p>Mero estaba navegando en un flotador de sandía, viendo a su niño esforzarse en la lección. Para Tabris era fácil concentrarse cuando se trataba de Rosella.</p><p>—¡Perfecto! —alabó Rosella soltando de a poco al niño, que logró chapotear sin hundirse.</p><p>Conforme pasaban los meses, Tabris se portaba más como un niño, y no como un adulto rarito en miniatura. Sonreía y reía más y comprendía mejor las interacciones con los demás.</p><p>—Cuando vengan tus padres se llevarán una gran sorpresa cuando se enteren que sabes nadar.</p><p>Y la sonrisa del niño murió al instante.</p><p>—Tabris —pronunció Rosella llamando la atención del niño—. No sé… no sé qué puedo decir para que te liberes de ese pesar, porque ni yo comprendo por qué ciertas cosas resultan en un desastre. No digo que lo que pasó haya sido correcto, fue una de las tantas posibilidades. No puedes cambiarlo, pero puedes decidir qué hacer y seguir adelante.</p><p>Tabris guardó silencio. Era cierto que habían ocurrido cambios y que no le gustaban nada. Deseaba tanto correr a los brazos de su madre sin sentirse tan agobiado, de acercarse a Seviathian sin pensar en lo que pudo haber sucedido…</p><p>—Pero no puedo olvidarlo. Por más que lo intento. Nunca se va.</p><p>—No hay recuerdo, por más intenso que sea, que perdure para siempre —dijo Rosella, unas palabras que se había dicho así misma en el pasado.</p><p>—Pero es tan difícil.</p><p>—Sí, lo es —le sonrió con tristeza.</p><p>Los padres de Rosella la adoraban, pero eso no había impedido que ella pensara en lo injusto que era traer una vida nueva a un sitio como el infierno. Rosella había experimentado situaciones horribles. Sus padres no habían podido protegerla de todo. Como cuando un imp le robó la bolsa de víveres que Angel le había enviado a comprar. Había sido la primera vez que Rosella salía sola y sólo fue a la tienda de la esquina, y aun así, lo que pasó la había hecho llorar durante muchas noches.</p><p>—¿Rosella? —preguntó Tabris al verla pensativa.</p><p>Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—No es nada —el niño no guardaba secretos para ella, pero por el momento Rosella no quería contárselo. Tabris tenía suficiente con sus propios problemas—. Quiero que todo se solucione, Tabbie, pero será a su tiempo. Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en lo que estamos haciendo, ¿sí?</p><p>—De acuerdo.</p><p>—Bien, hagamos un trato. Ya que te enseñé a hornear y a nadar, quiero que tú me enseñes algo. Me han dicho que eres un buen bailarín, así que serás mi maestro.</p><p>—Mmm, nunca he enseñado nada a nadie —dijo el niño meditativo—, pero creo que puedo hacerlo. Purga siempre alaba mis habilidades en el baile. Penuria dice que soy bueno bailando para compensar mi poco talento para cantar.</p><p>—¿En serio eres malo? A ver, canta.</p><p>Rosella esperaba que sus palabras fueran las de una persona talentosa siendo modesta, pero no fue así. Cuando empezó a cantar, a Rosella no le quedaron dudas de que Tabris nunca mentía. Era el sonido más horrible que hubiera escuchado en la vida. Charlie habría llorado lágrimas de sangre si lo hubiera escuchado.</p><p>A la única que le pareció bonito fue a Urania, que aplaudió fuertemente en la orilla mientras Rosella se arrepentía cubriéndose los oídos.</p>
<hr/><p>Cuando las dos semanas pasaron, Fredrick les informó que irían a Loo Loo Land, ya que Seviathian quería comprobar si el hechizo que haría que Vaggie pudiera viajar por los anillos del infierno funcionaba. Después de todo, a diferencia de los Von Eldrich y de Rosella, los pecadores no podían abandonar el Anillo del Orgullo.</p><p>Con eso en mente, se prepararon para salir temprano. Fue la primera vez que Rosella vio a Fredrick, Bethesa, Tabris y Urania con ropa informal. Ella misma había elegido ropa muy cómoda, ya que había escuchado que el famoso parque de diversiones tenía atracciones que podían ser inadecuadas para conjuntos como los que solía usar diariamente.</p><p>Fredrick se ofreció a manejar. Bethesa pareció escéptica al respecto.</p><p>—La última vez que estuviste detrás del volante, no terminó bien. No quiero que mi nieto se lastime por tu desenfreno, cariño.</p><p>—Bueno, ese muro no debió aparecer repentinamente frente a mí —se encogió de hombros, ignorando las negativas—, además le he pedido a Penuria que me ayude a mejorar. Ella dice que lo hago mejor.</p><p>Detrás de él, Penuria hizo un gesto negativo. Pero si a Fredrick se le metía una idea, no se detenía hasta verla realizada convirtiendo este viaje en el más alocado que Rosella experimentara. Realmente agradeció la buena calidad de los cinturones de seguridad porque a la velocidad que iban habría salido volando. Urania fue la única que lo disfrutó porque Tabris había terminado hecho un lío, con los ojos saltando y las manos asidas fuertemente al asiento.</p><p>El viaje acabó cuando Fredrick, acertadamente a los pronósticos de su esposa, terminó chocando con un poste de la entrada de Loo Loo Land. Fredrick se rió nervioso cuando el auto elegante, ese que Penuria tanto cuidaba y apreciaba, terminó echando humo.</p><p>—Bueno, ya era tiempo de comprar otro. Bajemos ya, chicos.</p><p>Rosella y Bethesa compartieron una mirada de entendimiento. Fue la primera y única vez en el que ambas acordaron hacer lo imposible para impedir que Fredrick volviera a manejar.</p><p>—Señorito Tabris —dijo Penuria—, ¿sucede algo?</p><p>Tabris parecía a punto de hiperventilarse. Como Fredrick había manejado como loco, el movimiento vertiginoso había traído un recuerdo fuerte. Un recuerdo donde era llevado entre las garras de un monstruo. En su regazo, Merope se removió al sentir su inquietud.</p><p>—Tabris —sin embargo, antes de que Penuria pudiera decir algo, fue la mano y la voz de Rosella los que trajeron al niño de vuelta—. Tranquilo, ya pasó.</p><p>Los ojos de Tabris se giraron hacia el rostro de Rosella. Entonces los cerró, respiró profundamente tres veces y cuando los volvió a abrir, el pánico se había ido.</p><p>—Ven, salgamos de aquí —le extendió su mano.</p><p>Tabris tomó su mano.</p><p>—Gracias, Rosella.</p><p>El parque de diversiones no se veía en buenas condiciones, pero al menos parecía lo suficientemente decente para gastar dinero ahí. Rosella nunca había salido del Anillo del Orgullo, por lo que fue interesante ver que los que asistían mayormente eran imps. Fredrick y Bethesa lideraron al grupo. Urania se pegó a Tabris quien tuvo que dejar la mano de Rosella para evitar desequilibrarse y soltar la correa de Merope.</p><p>Rosella los dejó ir. No quería hacer un drama por ahora, así que se bastó en disfrutar la visita.</p><p>—A mami no le guta ete llugai —dijo Urania—, diche que halá que lo delumben aunque no le gute al tío Mammon.</p><p>Y les contó que a su abuelito Stolas sí le gustaba el parque porque había pasado muchos momentos felices con Octavia cuando era pequeña aquí.</p><p>Rosella hizo una videollamada a sus padres para mostrarles que estaba haciendo, y cuando finalizó, abrió su cuenta en Voxtagram para hacer un directo para sus seguidores.</p><p>—Al parecer mi hijo y su esposa se retrasarán un poco —les explicó Fredrick tras recibir un mensaje breve a su celular—. Nos han pedido que empecemos sin ellos, así que iremos a unos cuantos juegos para ir calentando.</p><p>—¿Les pasó algo? —preguntó Tabris sin poder fingir que no se preocupaba por sus padres.</p><p>—Ellos están bien —respondió Fredrick—, sólo tuvieron un inconveniente en el hotel. Ja, ja, ja, al parecer Charlotte Magne sigue creyendo que está salvando a los demás.</p><p>—¿Qué no es ése el objetivo de su hotel? ¿Salvar a los pecadores? —cuestionó Rosella.</p><p>—Dulce niña —sonrió Fredrick mostrando todos sus colmillos verdes—. La urgencia por salvar a las personas es casi siempre una máscara que oculta la urgencia por gobernarlas. La princesa puede fingir lo que quiera, pero al final sigue siendo hija de su padre. Como sea, no estamos aquí para discutir eso. Vengan, divirtámonos un rato.</p><p>Fueron al carrusel donde podían montar todo tipo de caballos infernales. Rosella montón un pegaso de alas rosas y crines negras que parecía encabritado, y se rió cuando Tabris tuvo que agarrarse más a su caballo de seis patas porque Urania había insistido en subirse con él.</p><p>Luego fueron a más juegos ligeros, lo que menos quería Rosella era activar el recuerdo a Tabris otra vez. En ese sentido, Urania fue su mejor aliada. La diminuta búho era fan de la adrenalina, así que Rosella se encargaba de que ella distrajera a los Von Eldrich para que no intentaran subirlo a él. Urania estaba feliz de mostrarle a Tabris que podía subir a la montaña rusa sin vomitar.</p><p>—Toma, Tabris, una manzana acaramelada —dijo Bethesa cuando tomaron un descanso para comer algo. Tabris adoraba los dulces, sobre todo de lo que estuviera cubierto de caramelo. Mordió la manzana con deleite ocasionando que su abuela se sonrojara—. ¡Mi nieto es tan adorable! —la emoción había hecho que decenas de ojos aparecieran en su cuerpo y cabello mientras estrujaba al niño entre sus brazos—. Fredrick, toma muchas fotografías. Quiero presumirles a mi dulce Tabris a mis amigas, que les quede claro que mi nieto es el niño más bonito de todos.</p><p>—Bueno, bueno, sonrían a la cámara —indicó Fredrick.</p><p>—Hay que verlo para creerlo —dijo Rosella observándolos desde una banca. Probó su malteada de frambuesa y soltó un suspiro. El día marchaba tan bien como podía—. Oye, Penuria, ¿esto no es una prueba más, verdad?</p><p>—No —respondió la medusa dándole un mordisco al enorme <em>hot-dog</em>—. No en el sentido que estás pensando. Lord Seviathian expresó sus dudas a sus padres y ellos decidieron ayudar como mejor podían. No pueden intervenir, pero pueden facilitar las cosas. Esta salida es para eso. Una oportunidad para hablar.</p><p>—Ah, sí, ¿y por eso te escabulles para matar a los imps que quieren acercarse?</p><p>—Eres ingenua por creer que su estatus les da inmunidad —indicó Penuria terminando su comida—. Sin importar qué, todos buscan ascender. Todos desean gobernar el mundo y si para eso deben sacrificar a alguien, así será. Estos imps no atacarán directamente a los Von Eldrich, pero sí a Tabris. Se han extendido rumores de lo que le sucedió y pretenden sacar provecho de ello.</p><p>—No puede ser.</p><p>—Por eso —Penuria se levantó de su asiento—, mi deber es proteger a ese niño con mi vida. Si me disculpas tengo que deshacerme de unas ratas. Te encargo a Tabris, Ro.</p><p>Penuria no regresó pronto. Fredrick y Bethesa no parecían alarmados y continuaron el recorrido hacia los puestos de tiro al blanco, dardos o lanzamiento de pelotas, para ganar premios.</p><p>—¡Aahhhh, quielo eshe! —Urania señalo un muñeco de felpa con astas de ciervo, ocho patas, alas de mariposa y orejas de gato; el único ojo que tenía era rojizo y era una de las cosas más feas que Rosella había visto en su vida—. ¡Lo quiello! ¡Lo quiello!</p><p>—Está bien, está bien, Urania, pero ya no me jales la ropa —dijo Tabris. Urania tenía suerte que Merope estuviera en los brazos de Rosella o ya la habría mordido por molestar a su niño.</p><p>Tabris se acercó al puesto. El encargado era un imp de cuernos cortos y una sonrisa de embustero, al que le brillaron los ojos al darse cuenta la calidad de clientes que tenía enfrente. Sin embargo, la emoción se le fue cuando Fredrick se paró atrás de los niños y expuso un poco de su vasto poder. El imp sudó frío.</p><p>—Señor —pronunció Tabris firmemente—, ¿cómo puedo ganar el muñeco de allá?</p><p>—F-F-Fácil, amiguito —sonrió torpemente cuando Bethesa se unió a su esposo para intimidarlo. El encargado prefirió llevar la fiesta en paz a perder la vida por intentar embaucar al niño—. Tienes que darle justo en medio de esos cinco blancos que están allá. Debes usar estas dagas especiales… aunque puede que deba hacerlo alguien mayor. P-Podrías lastimarte.</p><p>—No hay problema —aseguró Tabris con confianza. Al encargado no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo que le pedían. Puso las dagas sobre la mesa y pidió a todos los dioses del mundo que el niño no se hiriera a sí mismo.</p><p>Rosella se acercó pidiendo otro juego de dagas y colocándose al lado de Tabris.</p><p>—¿Estás listo, bebé? —preguntó Rosella acomodando las dagas entre sus largos dedos.</p><p>—Como siempre, mi señora —respondió con confianza.</p><p>En un segundo, ambos arrojaron las dagas con precisión de francotirador atinándole al centro de cada blanco.</p><p>—Qué talento tienes, niña —admitió Fredrick mientras veía al encargado bajar el extraño peluche para dárselo a una muy feliz Urania—. A Tabris le enseñó mi querida nuera, pero tú también lo hiciste bien.</p><p>—Mi padre me enseñó a saber mover mis manos en los juegos de cartas —explicó Rosella sacando su baraja especial—. El principio puede aplicarse a otras cosas.</p><p>El encargado le preguntó a Rosella qué premio escogería. Ella miró detenidamente. La mayoría eran cosas que no eran de su gusto… excepto por ese juego de joyas en la esquina superior. Eran unos aretes y un anillo. Tenían una figura de cristal cortado color rojo que se asemejaba a un lycoris. Rosella recordó que la corona que le había hecho a Tabris había terminado hecha pedazos… y tomó una decisión.</p><p>Urania estaba demasiado ocupada presumiéndoles su regalo a los abuelos de Tabris como para prestarles atención. Rosella se había hincado frente a Tabris y le había dado el anillo.</p><p>—Sé que te prometí hacerte otra corona, pero creo que esto es mejor —colocó el anillo en el dedo del niño y ella se puso los aretes—. ¿Ves? Ahora combinamos.</p><p>Tabris no supo cómo reaccionar. No había esperado recibir un regalo tan valioso este día. Merope lo salvó de la incomodidad, pidiendo que la cargara. El niño lo hizo y pudo ocultar su rostro sonrojado al abrazar a la cerdita.</p><p>—Gracias, Rosella.</p><p>Continuaron el recorrido yendo a la carpa principal, donde se presentaría el espectáculo de Robot Fizzarolli. Rosella había visto reseñas en internet que aseguraban que había mejorado con los años. Cierto o no, la asistencia ese día fue más de lo que esperaba. La aglomeración era tal que ni siquiera por estar con demonios del estatus de Fredrick y Bethesa, los hizo inmunes a ser apachurrados y empujados.</p><p>Bethesa tuvo que cargar a Urania para evitar que la marea de niños entusiasmados por ver al payaso robótico se la llevaran. Rosella intentó tomar la mano de Tabris, pero fue muy tarde. Los niños lo llevaron a empujones hacia dentro de la carpa. No habría sido tan malo de no ser porque no tenían cuidado de no jalar su ropa, tirarle el cabello, apretar a Merope o tocar su sensible asta.</p><p>Para Tabris no había nada de mágico y feliz en este lugar. No le agradaba sentirse tan incómodo. La iluminación cambió y él quedó aturdido, lo que fue peor porque se cayó. Le pasaron por encima, y cuando Meropé chilló de dolor, Tabris abrió los ojos con miedo. Se paró como pudo buscando protegerla a toda costa.</p><p>—Soy yo, el Robot Fizzarolli, traído desde la fábrica para entregarles un espectáculo de celebración por Loo Loo Land —pronunció una voz mecánica y el payaso chasqueó los dedos. El escenario abrió sus cortinas para mostrar una pequeña pirámide con animales robóticos tocando varios instrumentos—. ¡Loo Loo Land! ¡Loo Loo Land! ¡Todos canten con la banda de Loo Loo!</p><p>El payaso saltó para acercarse a los asistentes al cantar: «¡Cada niño, cada niña, cada mujer, cada hombre! ¡Eso es Loo Loo Land!». Urania celebró cuando fue una de las elegidas. Rosella trataba de no perder de vista a Tabris. Tabris no la estaba pasando bien. Todo el ruido y el contacto no deseado, todo el caos que parecía rodearlo lo hizo sentir aprisionado. Como si estuviera en…</p><p>—No —musitó con temor. No se había dado cuenta que lo habían llevado al inicio del escenario ni que Robot Fizzarolli se inclinaba hacia él.</p><p>Cuando Tabris miró hacia arriba no fue al payaso lo que vio. La imagen se trasmutó a la del demonio buitre. La misma peste que no podía olvidar fue percibida y la risa del monstruo resonó en sus oídos.</p><p>Fue como si la represa se quebrara, liberando de golpe todo lo que estaba dentro de él.</p><p>Los niños que le rodeaban, así como el robot payaso, el escenario y las máquinas sufrieron de primera mano las consecuencias. La onda que los envió volando a todos lados los tomó desprevenidos. Fredrick y Bethesa pudieron soportarla. Rosella no tuvo la misma suerte y terminó arrojada hacia las bancas de madera, cayendo sobre una familia de imps que había estado discutiendo los pésimos lugares que les tocaron.</p><p>Y en el centro de todo el caos, Tabris Von Eldrich se erguía mostrando su verdadera forma.</p><p>Era la primera vez que Rosella lo veía. Las alas, los cuernos crecidos, los brazos extra… no parecía el mismo niño dulce e inocente.</p><p>—Tabris —dijo con el corazón sobrecogido por un fuerte sentimiento.</p><p>Cuando la escuchó, salió de su trance y miró a su alrededor. En sus brazos, Mero se sintió inquieta. Ella había salido indemne, pero estaba preocupada por la creciente desesperación que percibía en el niño.</p><p>Tabris no podía permanecer más tiempo en este lugar. Echó a correr sin mirar atrás.</p><p>—¡Tabris! —gritó Rosella trastabillando.</p><p>Una mano sobre su hombro la detuvo. Rosella volteó hacia Fredrick, que se mantenía calmado pese a lo que acababa de ocurrir.</p><p>—Descuida, niña, todo está bajo control —dijo Fredrick—. Tabris acaba de tener un estallido. Algo normal en niños que no han aprendido a controlar sus poderes luego de despertarlos. Aunque esto fue más fuerte por lo que le pasó. Ahora, no es tu turno de hacer algo. Tabris tiene que pasar por todo esto si quiere fortalecerse. No puede pretender que las cosas no sucedieron. No puede ser débil porque lo matarán. Si mi nieto no es capaz de superar esta crisis, su futuro en el infierno será incierto. Seviathian y Vagatha decidieron criarlo como si fuera un chico humano, veamos cuál es el resultado de esa decisión.</p><p>Rosella quedó aturdida. Penuria había tenido razón al decir que esto era una oportunidad para solucionar las cosas. Tabris tenía que demostrar que la educación de sus padres no lo hacía débil. Rosella no había conocido nunca a un humano, pero ¿acaso los pecadores no lo habían sido antes? ¿No había conocido ella personas maravillosas a pesar de estar condenadas, a pesar de haber cometido pecados? Los humanos no tenían corazones frágiles, eran capaces de superar las circunstancias más adversas.</p><p>Seviathian y Vaggie seguramente estaban apostando por esa pequeña esperanza.</p><p>Y Rosella también lo haría.</p>
<hr/><p>Tabris corrió hacia la Casa de la Risa. No podía ver a donde iba por las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos como tampoco notó el grupo de imps que lo siguió.</p><p>Tropezó al entrar en la zona de los espejos, cayendo sobre Mero que se quejó de dolor.</p><p>Tabris se quedó en el suelo llorando. No quería recordar lo que le había pasado, pero siempre volvía a él sin esfuerzo. Estaba harto de todo. Quería que acabara.</p><p>Quería dejar de sentirse tan culpable.</p><p>Porque eso era lo que experimentaba cada día, cuando al despertarse era incapaz de olvidar. Cuando veía a sus padres, además de sentirse traicionado, se sentía derrotado e inútil. Un hijo que no pudo pasar una prueba. Y era cuando pensaba en mil escenarios donde todo salía bien, donde él se defendía, donde salía vencedor.</p><p>¿Qué había salido de todo eso? Pura amargura.</p><p>Rosella había tenido razón. No debía pensar en los "hubiera". No podía permitir que la presencia de ese demonio dominara su vida, pero era tan difícil deshacerse del odio y del miedo. Y a pesar de eso, una parte de él todavía sentía pena por el destino fatídico de ese hombre.</p><p>—Vaya, vaya, parece que el principito se ha perdido —un diablillo de tres cuernos y manchas de acné en la cara apareció detrás de Tabris. Sostenía un cuchillo en la mano derecha, y junto a él venía toda su banda—. ¿Qué dicen, chicos? ¿Lo llevamos a casa?</p><p>—¿Para que Chramps se divierta con él? No, este sí vale mucho dinero para que termine como el otro —comentó una imp regordeta con un falso tono maternal—. No te preocupes, dulzura, si te portas bien quizás no te pongamos tantas cadenas.</p><p>—Oh, mira la cerdita, sabrá muy bien en salsa —dijo otro sobándose la inmensa barriga—. No he comido buena carne desde hace mucho tiempo.</p><p>—Vamos, vamos, no asusten al pequeño —pidió la imp—. Anda, niño, es mejor que cooperes.</p><p>Tabris permaneció en silencio. El aire cambió repentinamente, pero ellos no lo notaron. No percibieron el peligro.</p><p>El niño se paró sosteniendo firmemente a Mero.</p><p>—Ya estoy harto…</p><p>Cientos de ojos aparecieron alrededor. Los imps se dieron cuenta muy tarde que debieron noquearlo cuando tuvieron oportunidad. Los ojos totalmente rojos de Tabris los enfocaron a todos.</p><p>—¡DE QUE QUIERAN COMERSE A MI MASCOTA!</p><p>Su gritó quebró los espejos. Los pedazos volaron por todos lados alcanzando a los imps. A la mujer le fue peor, pues uno se le había incrustado en su ojo izquierdo. Ella cayó al suelo gritando mientras los demás huían.</p><p>La sombra de Tabris se proyectó en la imp, que se congeló de miedo ante él.</p><p>—Hazlo, Tabris —la voz de Seviathian Von Eldrich sonó en el cuarto destruido. El niño y la imp miraron impresionados al demonio puro parado a unos metros de distancia. Vaggie estaba a su lado—. Si deseas matar a quien quiso hacerte daño, hazlo.</p><p>—¿M-Matar?</p><p>—Es lo que quieres hacer, ¿no es así? Deseas exterminar su existencia.</p><p>—Yo… yo…</p><p>—¿O qué es lo que harás? —cuestionó Vaggie.</p><p>—¿Q-Qué haré? —pronunció Tabris con dificultad—. Yo sólo desearía que esto no hubiera ocurrido…</p><p>—Igual que todos los que viven eventos difíciles, pero no es algo que pueda controlarse. La única decisión posible es qué hacer con el tiempo que tenemos —repuso su madre sabiamente—. Decisiones que sólo tú puedes tomar ante lo que está pasando.</p><p>—Somos libres de elegir lo que queremos hacer con nuestra vida, y nuestro único deber es responsabilizarnos de eso —añadió Seviathian—. No somos padres sin fallas, Tabris, lo que está sucediendo ahora también es algo con lo que nosotros tenemos que lidiar. No estás solo.</p><p>—Has experimentado la felicidad y también el dolor —dijo Vaggie—. Conforme crezcas experimentarás más cosas, mi amor. Conocerás personas que te amarán y personas que te lastimarán. No te cierres a esas experiencias por miedo o por odio.</p><p>—Por eso te pregunté si la matarás —pronunció Seviathian dándose cuenta que la imp no se había movido. Chica lista, si lo hubiera hecho el instinto de Tabris habría decidido que era una amenaza y la habría liquidado—. Éste es el Infierno. Ser débil no es una opción.</p><p>Tabris volcó su atención en la mujer y mil pensamientos cruzaron su mente. Pensó en todo lo que le habían enseñado y en lo que había aprendido, en lo que tendría que hacer para asegurarse de intimidar a sus enemigos y proteger a sus aliados. Recordó el asunto con el buitre, pero ahora pudo verlo a perspectiva, entendiendo por fin que no había nada que pudiera hacer en ese entonces y que sus padres nunca tuvieron la intención de traicionarlo.</p><p>Agarró el miedo y el rencor en su corazón.</p><p>Y los dejó ir.</p><p>Dejó que su poder se extendiera. Con todo claro fue fácil seguir los consejos que Seviathian le dio durante los entrenamientos. Sus ojos invocados desaparecieron para aparecerse frente a los imps fugitivos, rodeándolos por completo.</p><p>Tabris era capaz de mirarlos a través de ellos.</p><p>Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para que entendieran que no debían meterse en su camino. Pero no quería matarlos. Tabris descubrió que no deseaba matar a nadie.</p><p>Tabris hizo brillar a los ojos. La luz capturó a los imps, sumergiéndolos en un estado aletargado que los dejó inmóviles, indefensos e incapaces de continuar haciendo sus horribles crímenes.</p><p>Cuando terminó, el esfuerzo probó ser demasiado para su primera vez. Su verdadera forma se desvaneció, así como el propio Tabris que desfalleció agotado. Vaggie lo sostuvo entre sus brazos para evitar su caída y observó con una sonrisa al rostro cansado de su hijo.</p><p>—Estoy orgullosa de ti, cariño —le besó la frente—. Es hora de regresar con los demás.</p><p>—Ven aquí, hijo —dijo Seviathian cargándolo pensando en todo lo que le diría una vez despertara.</p><p>Ambos salieron de la Casa de la Risa, dejando atrás a una sorprendida imp que no daba crédito a lo que había visto. Estaba segura que el niño la mataría. Había sentido su aura, su tremendo poder, pero no había ocurrido nada. ¿Por qué?</p><p>—Tengo que decírselo al resto —pronunció levantándose con dificultad. Por supuesto, ella desconocía el estado actual de sus colegas. Caminó hacia la salida intentando quitarse el pedazo de espejo del ojo—. Tengo que…</p><p>Un disparo.</p><p>Los sesos salieron volando de su cabeza. La imp cayó en el piso formando un profundo charco de sangre.</p><p>Penuria sopló el humo que salía de su arma.</p><p>—Lamento interrumpirte, querida, pero no podía dejarte ir con la intención de dañar a mi señorito —cargó otro cartucho—. Si hubieras agradecido la piedad que tuvo él para tu insignificante existencia, estarías viva, pero la desechaste. Ni modo. Hay quien no aprovecha oportunidades aunque se las tiren en la cara.</p>
<hr/><p>Rosella respiró con alivio cuando vio a Seviathian y Vaggie venir con Tabris. Se acercó de prisa, dándose cuenta que el niño estaba profundamente dormido.</p><p>—¿Cómo está? —preguntó aventurándose a tocar su frente. Estaba cálida.</p><p>Después de tanto tiempo de incertidumbre, Vaggie pudo contestar al fin.</p><p>—Bien —sonrió hacia Seviathian, que correspondió el gesto—, pero agotado.</p><p>—Si ése es el caso —intervino Fredrick que no dejaba ver si el resultado le había convencido o no— vayámonos de aquí. Ordenaré que preparen algo para cenar.</p><p>—Y un baño para Tabris —completó Bethesa—. Un baño hará que relaje los músculos y descansará mejor. Mi nieto ha tenido un día ajetreado y Mammon insistirá en ver al causante de tantos problemas en su parque.</p><p>—Solucionaremos eso a su debido tiempo —indicó Seviathian dirigiéndose hacia el auto (bueno, hacia su auto porque el de que chocó Fredrick quedó inservible para gran dolor de Penuria)—, por ahora regresemos a casa.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hubo varios cambios en el capítulo. Anteriormente Tabris tendría una crisis en un cine, pero no tenía sentido porque el ambiente no se prestaba para cubrir las necesidades de exploración de su trauma. Pero entonces salió el segundo episodio de Helluva Boss y (además de que terminé enamorándome más de Stolas) tenía que escribir algo en relación, y el pasado de Octavia en Loo Loo Land me sirvió de mucho.</p><p>Ahora, Urania era un OC que no estaba terminado. Sólo iba a hacer una pequeña mención, pero por lo mismo del segundo cap de HB, tuve que darle una historia plena ya que se volvería parte de la historia principal, además de que me permitía insertar una de mis ships crack culposas. Adivinen cuál es.</p><p>No quiero que piensen que esto se volverá un triángulo amoroso. Tabris ve a Rosella como una amiga (su única amiga hasta el momento) y para Rosella es lo mismo. En cuanto a Urania, puedo decir que tiene cierto apego a Tabris, pero sólo eso.</p><p>La frase que Fredrick cita pertenece a H.L. Mencken: "La urgencia por salvar a la humanidad es casi siempre una máscara que oculta la urgencia por gobernarla".</p><p>La frase que dice Vaggie la saqué de "El Señor de los Anillos": "Igual que todos los que viven eventos difíciles, pero ellos no lo pueden decidir. La única opción es qué hacer con el tiempo que tenemos".</p><p>En el siguiente capítulo veremos a más Alastor, por ahora sólo quería dejar en claro la situación familiar de los Von Eldrich. Lucifer hizo un trato con ellos (recuerden que fue el padre de Charlie quien "arregló" este lío) y ellos aceptaron, eso no significó que hayan aceptado a Vaggie del todo, pero es un hecho que adoran a su nieto (aunque es porque Tabris es fuerte, si hubiera sido débil, la historia sería otra)</p><p>Agradezco el apoyo que le han dado a la historia.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Respecto a Charlie y lo que pasó con Vaggie, quería ponerla en una situación muy complicada, una en la que podría o no tomar una decisión que más que beneficios, trajo toda una serie de complicaciones. Charlie es un personaje muy interesante, pero muy ingenuo si cree que redimirse sólo es portarse bien.</p><p>Obviamente esto no ha acabado. Aún hay cosas por escribir, pero me parece una introducción adecuada. Cualquiera comentario, crítica o cosa es bienvenida.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>